


Hadriana Potter and Mother Magic: Betrayals

by Mast3rofd3ath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apocalypse, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Severus Snape, Dark Harry, Death is sassy and exasperated, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, I'm not a fan of the marauders, James Potter was a bully, Lord Gryffindor, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Muggle Culture, Murder and Mayhem, Pagan Gods, Pagan Rituals, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black was capable of, There shall be smutty smut in later chapters, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Well - Freeform, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), dumbles done fucked up mate, dursleys get sent to prison for being awful people, fenrir greyback isnt a baddie, harry fucks shit up, harry takes ass and kicks names, harry's surrounding herself with family, he's a baddie but not a BADDIE, hecate just wants her magical babies to be happy, kinda fast paced in the beginning, murder at sixteen, olde ways, remus has no spine bruh, sirius and remus shall need to grovel, the goblins are rooting for tomarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mast3rofd3ath/pseuds/Mast3rofd3ath
Summary: Dumbledore and his sycophants really should have thought twice about screwing Harry Potter over. oh, well, its their mistake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 732
Kudos: 2365
Collections: Dark Harry Is Amazing, Dark Liege Potter, Harry Potter, Potter and Riddle, Stories That Deserve More, The Harry Potters, Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkening of Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230682) by [Maeglin_Yedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi). 



Betrayal was not something Harry Potter was unaccustomed to. She had felt nothing but bone deep betrayal for months after the final battle. Learning that a man you considered family, a man that had been your mentor, had raised you like a pig to slaughter, subtly manipulating you to be happy to waltz to your death tended to mess a person up mentally.

But this betrayal Harry had not seen coming. She had been completely blind-sided. It had come out of left field, and she had only discovered the duplicity on accident. She clearly had not been meant to hear it; her two best friends whispering conspiratorially with Ginny. Their words pierced her heart like a knife.

_"We only have so long for you to marry her, Ginny. You've managed to make her fall in love with you, thanks to the love Potions mum brewed. But Dumbledore's time-delayed letter will arrive in two months. The Horcrux inside of her has molded to her own soul, and she needs to be dead. But having the Potter and Black fortunes is a must."_

Hermione had spoken nonchalantly about her death, brown eyes glittering with malevolent greed. Harry had felt sick to her stomach. Voldemort's soul had molded to her own. Her death had meant nothing. Potter and Black _vaults_? Plural? Why hadn't Sirius said anything? Dumbledore?

Harry stiffened and hastily pulled her Invisibility Cloak on, huddling closer to the stone wall. She had been living at Hogwarts to help the restoration, but now she wanted to flee - to run and never return. But she forced herself to remain, to listen. Her friends - had they ever been her true friends? - spoke casually about Dumbledore and their plans to murder her and take all her money (apparently, she was filthy rich).

Dumbledore had organized with them a time sealed letter that would be sent to the Minister of Magic, which was currently Kingsley Shacklebolt, spilling all about Harry's connection to Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. Undoubtedly the Ministry, wanting to keep the peace, would kill her.

Harry clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting her breakfast all over the flagstones and shuddered as Ginny, quite gleefully, cackled about manipulating Harry into loving her. It made her _sick_.

Time meant nothing as Harry stood there, gazing at nothing. Her friends - former friends - had long since left, their vicious plans buzzing about Harry's mind. People she loved, had trusted.

Betrayal felt something akin to a thousand knives piercing her heart.

Harry had to get out of there. She didn't know who else was part of it if anyone. Snape was dead, throat torn out by Nagini. She had no one else to trust. Who knew how deep McGonagall was in Dumbledore's pocket? Had she known? Perhaps.

Harry stumbled from the school, stomach rolling with nausea. She blindly made her way down the long, winding path from the castle to the gates and all but collapsed outside them. She heaved and retched, food and bile splattering on the ground.

Had everything been a lie? Harry wondered. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny - perhaps even Mrs. Weasley - had been plotting her death with the Mastermind himself, Albus Dumbledore. It didn't really surprise her all that much about _him_. He had manipulated her to become a self-sacrificing martyr. He had also been Gellert Grindelwald’s lover, for Merlin’s sake.

Harry righted herself and wiped her mouth, grimacing at the acrid taste of sick, and turned sharply on her heel with a muffled crack. She appeared at the Apparition Zone in Diagon, and hastily made her way to the bank. The glass dome had been repaired since Harry and her frie - Granger and Weasley - had escaped on Dragon back months ago.

Harry hesitantly stepped inside, pulling off her Invisibility Cloak. A goblin appeared at her side, silent as a ghost, making her startle.

"Heiress Potter-Black, King Agluk wishes to see you," the goblin said.

"Oh." Harry bit her lip and nodded, "Sure, lead the way,"

The unnamed goblin nodded sharply and turned on its heel, leading Harry down a cavernous hallway and into a lavishly decorated room. A somewhat old-looking, gnarled goblin sat on an ornate, wooden seat with an iron crown on its head.

Harry attempted to curtsey, "King Agluk. I wish to apologize for the…destruction I wrought in the bank,"

King Agluk stared at Harry coolly, "Hm. Irontooth was right. You are a bizarre witch. Apologizing to Goblins? Bizarre indeed, Heiress Potter-Black, but that is not why I called to see you,"

Harry gulped, "Oh?"

"Hm. Indeed, after your Wizarding War we goblins began audits on all our customers’ accounts following so many deaths. Your account manager, Rotgut, was discovered having been approving illegal betrothal contracts and transactions. He was beheaded at dawn for his crimes,"

"Uh…thanks?" Harry mumbled unsurely, brows furrowed, "…betrothal contract? Transactions?"

Agluk bared his teeth fiercely, "Monthly transactions were made to one Margaret Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. Many Potter heirlooms and books were sent to one Hermione Granger along with a monthly allowance. A bimonthly allowance was also sent to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, amounting to twenty-four thousand dollars per year. Albus Dumbledore, who illegally made himself your magical guardian, made these transactions and took for himself over a million galleons yearly. Of course, none of these transactions put even the slightest dent in your fortune, but we at Gringotts do not take thievery lightly,"

Harry stared wildly at the goblin king, her stomach once again rolling with nausea. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, and rage, and destroy those who had wronged her. The Dursley's got _money_? They never spent it on her. God, her friends - _former friends_ \- had been paid to befriend her.

Harry grit her teeth, "What happens now, your Majesty?"

King Agluk looked pleased, and waved a hand to the blank sheet of parchment on the table, "A blood test, for securities sake, Heiress Potter-Black,"

Harry stepped forward and accepted the blade handed to her. She cut into her palm and placed it on the parchment for several seconds. She pulled away and absently healed her hand as she watched her blood soak into the parchment and unfurl into bloody words.

HADRIANA LILITH POTTER-BLACK

CORE TYPE: DARK NEUTRAL (FORCED CORE CHANGE TO LIGHT AT FIFTEEN MONTHS OLD)

PARENTS: LILITH 'LILY' EVANS-BLACK (MOTHER, SQUIB DESCENDANT), JAMES CHARLUS POTTER (FATHER), SIRIUS ORION BLACK (BLOOD-ADOPTED 6 MONTHS OLD)

DOB: JULY 31ST, 1980

INHERITANCE: POTTER, BLACK, GRYFFINDOR, PEVERELL, SLYTHERIN.

FAMILIAL MAGICKS INHERITED: OCCLUMENCY (BLOCKED, 92%), ANIMAGUS TRANSFORMATION (BLOCKED 76%), METAMORPHAGUS (BLOCKED 98%), PARSEL-SPEECH (UNBLOCKED 100%)

MAGICAL TITLES BESTOWED: MASTER OF DEATH

Harry looked up from the Inheritance test with wide eyes. Even King Agluk looked stupefied as his beady black eyes met hers. She opened her mouth, but only a small choking noise came out. She clamped her mouth shut and cleared her throat awkwardly, and tried again, "Mistress of Death?"

"Indeed."

Harry and Agluk both turned to stare at the tall, skeletal figure shrouded in darkness and shadows. The room had noticeably grown colder, and Harry's breath misted in front of her face as she exhaled sharply.

"D-Death," she stammered awkwardly, shoulders shuddering almost violently.

"Mistress," Death intoned in a voice that was neither male or female but rattled like a bag of bones.

Harry swallowed, coughed at how dry her throat was, and felt herself flush despite the cold, "Um…h-how am I your, er, Mistress? I left the stone in the Forest and the wand in…Dumbledore's tomb,"

Death gave a rattling chuckle that made Harry want to cry, "If you look into that bottomless bag of yours, Mistress, you shall find both. I declared you a suitable Master and so my gifts will find you wherever you go. You are the last of Ignotus' progeny, Dear Mistress,"

"…he was one of the original brothers. The one to greet you as an old friend…" Harry whispered in realization, eyes wide, "My cloak…the Invisibility Cloak,"

Death hummed, but it rather sounded like gravel going through a washing machine. Harry noted Agluk shudder next to her. Death continued, "Indeed. Ignotus' son had only one daughter, who wed into the Potter family,"

Harry gaped, "Why - why have you made yourself…known?"

Death gave another of those chilling laughs, "To assist you, of course, Mistress. You have discovered the betrayal, and I shall give you the answer,"

"Answer to what?" Harry demanded.

Death chuckled, "Oh, Mistress. I can see into your soul, your heart, and see your deepest, darkest of desires. I know you seek vengeance. Albus Dumbledore's machinations run deep; deeper than you could comprehend. For decades he has brought upon the end of all things,"

Suddenly, Harry wasn't standing in a Gringotts office anymore. No. She floated mid-air, Death and King Agluk on either side of her. She stared incomprehensibly at her surroundings. She was floating over London…she knew that. But the city…it was destroyed.

Buildings were blackened and burnt out, crumbling ruins. The streets were cracked, nature growing through them, trying to reclaim the city. Cars sat with weeds growing through them, some were only burnt out husks of metal. Harry swallowed. For as far as her eye could see, ruination surrounded her.

"What is this?"

Death's voice rasped, "My sister Fate showed me this vision. This is London in two thousand and seven after the first Blood War,"

"…Blood War?" Harry echoed faintly.

"In nineteen ninety-nine, Muggles discover magic. The Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, thought it a good idea to release the knowledge of magic. It backfired spectacularly, and Muggle governments all over the world dropped atomic bombs on magical areas. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts. It has taken the Muggles less than eight years to render Magical Races extinct," Death explained, that rattling voice sounding so unimaginably pained.

Harry stared at Death, "How?"

Death rasped a sarcastic laugh, "Muggles may not have magic, but they do have superior weapons of mass destruction. Despite their victory over Magic, they have had to flee to outer space in stations. Humans have mere years to survive. All will fall, including the gods and goddesses. Including Death,"

Harry stared, heart pounding, "How do we stop it?" She demanded, heart positively wrenching at the thought of the end of magic. The apocalypse.

"We do not," Death answered, "You do. With assistance,"

Shock and horror rolled over Harry, "You don't mean…Voldemort?"

"T’was his goals, before insanity claimed him. To bring back the Olde Ways of Worship. To cherish and worship Mother Magic, Lady Hecate. He feared running out of time and delved into Immortality Magicks that ate away at his sanity. All magic has a price,"

Harry stumbled as her surroundings changed again, this time back to the Gringotts office. She stared at Death, "How am I supposed to do anything?"

Death laughed, "I can send your soul back in time, Mistress. To whichever age you prefer. Your memories shall remain intact, and you can choose three others to have their memories and that of our conversation and the truth of Dumbledore's machinations,"

Harry gaped, mind whirling through all the information that had been dumped on her. Magic would be eradicated because of Granger. Gods, was the girl stupid? But that wasn't the most…alarming news of the day. Harry would have to join up with Voldemort to stop the bloody apocalypse. Great. Really, just wonderful.

But who to choose? Clearly Voldemort was the best option number one. But who else? Harry looked up from the floor and stared at Death, "Okay. I chose to bring King Agluk, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Severus Snape back with me,"

Death inclined their head, "What age do you wish to be?"

"Eleven." A thought popped into her head, and she hastily asked, "Can you make sure that Riddle's soul is whole?"

"Indeed, Mistress," Death remarked, sounding slightly offended that Harry would underestimate them.

King Agluk bowed his head to Harry, "I am honored you have chosen me, Heiress Potter-Black,"

Harry smiled slightly, "I chose you because I need access to what's been taken from me,"

King Agluk smiled viciously, "Indeed. I shall enjoy taking Rotgut's head once again,"

Death snorted, "Are you ready, Mistress?"

Harry nodded, inhaling a fortifying breath, "I am," she said.

***

Harry woke with a short, sharp gasp. Then she dissolved into vicious cursing when her head met the stairs above her head. She rubbed at the sore spot and glared around her, cursing the Dursley's and their sadistic treatment of her.

But it had worked. Harry was once again in her eleven-year-old body. Wonderful. She was stick thin, emaciated beyond belief, and covered in bruises and lash marks. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Sighing, Harry turned and peered out the vent into the hallway. Weak, watery dawn light lit up the hallway. She raised a hand and waved it a bit, mumbling, "Tempus," and beamed when the date and time gloated cheerfully in front of her. _July 31st, 1991, six thirty-four am._

"Happy birthday to me," she whispered, focusing on the door, "Alohomora,"

Harry grinned when the door opened. She slipped out of her cupboard, making sure to keep an ear out for her relatives, and hurried into the kitchen where she knew Aunt Petunia kept her purse. She dug inside, beaming a little maniacally when she opened the woman's wallet to find a hundred pounds. She grabbed it, then darted back to her cupboard.

King Agluk had told Harry to make her way to the bank immediately upon waking, so that's what she was going to do. Death had explained that they were going to send Agluk and Snape back a few months earlier so they could adjust; Snape in particular. He would be privy to Harry and Deaths conversations and such, but it was up to Harry to persuade the man to her side.

Wow. _Come to the dark side_ , Harry thought mirthfully as she escaped the Dursley household, Hogwarts letter in hand, _we have cookies_.

Harry snickered, making her way to the bus stop. She had caught plenty of buses on her own in the past - future? - in order to go to the shop for Aunt Petunia. She knew there was a bus at six fifty-two, so sat and waited patiently. She absently wondered if Voldemort was whole again, and if he was okay. It would be one hell of a trip to wake up and have your soul shoved back together and memories that weren't your own floating about your noggin.

The bus came to a squealing stop, and Harry climbed aboard with a sweet smile to the rider. She handed over five of the hundred pounds and grabbed her ticket from the dispenser. The bus would take her to the station, then she had to get a train to London.

The bus ride didn't take long at all, and Harry spent it daydreaming about revenge - but most importantly, finding Remus, freeing Sirius, calling a truce with Voldemort, and bringing down Dumbledore and his sycophants, and saving Mother Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 31st, 1991_

Harry got off the train at Leicester Square and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She had cast a wandless notice-me-not on her scar when she'd ducked into the loo at Waterloo Station, and people barely glanced at her as she made her way into the pub, sweetly asked Tom the Barman to open the way to Diagon, and strode through the thick crowds towards Gringotts.

It was a relief Harry didn't know she wanted when people didn't spare her a glance, even though she was an emaciated eleven-year-old witch wandering about alone. The Wizarding World was willfully blind, she decided, if they ignored an obviously abused witch in their midst.

Shaking those thoughts off, Harry climbed the ivory stairs to Gringotts and nodded at the guard goblins, enjoying their expressions of bewilderment. It made her briefly sad that goblins were shocked when a witch showed them common courtesy. That'd be another thing she changed. Harry would make sure magical creatures, light or dark, had equal rights.

Harry strode confidently toward a teller, ignoring the anger when she realized it was Griphook. The double-crossing little twerp. Then again, they didn't know each other in this life, and he hadn't betrayed her.

"Key?" Griphook demanded.

"My name is Hadriana Potter-Black," she announced primly, lips twitching when Griphook jerked as if electrocuted and jumped down from the high desk.

"Follow me, Heiress Potter-Black," Griphook said sternly, making his way quickly down the same hall Harry had been led down before. Griphook knocked sharpy then entered. And once again, King Agluk sat inside. Unlike last time, however, another goblin sat with him.

"Your Majesty, Account Manager Cut-throat. Heiress Potter-Black has arrived," Griphook announced with a deep bow.

"That will be all, Griphook," Agluk said, gazing at Harry piercingly, "Heiress Potter-Black,"

"Your Majesty," Harry greeted, bowing at the waist. Cut-throat looked amused that she hadn't curtseyed, but her practice on the train had led her to the understanding that she sucked at it.

Agluk pointed one clawed finger at the chair in front of his desk, next to Cut-throat, and she sat gratefully. The Goblin King cleared his throat, "I have informed Cut-throat of what has…transpired,"

Harry raised a brow, "He is trusted?"

Before Cut-throat could become offended, Agluk nodded sharply, "Indeed. He has been made the Account Manager for the Potter Accounts,"

"Good." Harry turned to Cut-throat, "Sorry for doubting you, Master Goblin, but I've had a gut full of betrayal and deceit lately,"

Cut-throat looked amused, "Indeed you have, Heiress Potter-Black. My King has explained what he can, and I have begun a complete audit on your accounts. With your permission, I would like to begin reclaiming your lost gold, heirlooms, and property. With interest,"

Harry smiled sharply, "I believe we shall work well together, Master Cut-throat. But please, call me Hadriana,"

Cut-throat looked at Agluk, who looked smug, "She is bizarre, isn't she?"

Harry - Hadriana - snorted, "Thanks so much," she said dryly.

"A blood test, as is protocol, then we can begin." Agluk handed Hadriana a knife and cut her palm, pressed it to the parchment, and watched as familiar words unfurled, "As I assumed, all is in order,"

Hadriana stared at something she had overlooked before, "My mother was a Black?"

Agluk peered at the test, "It would seem so, descendant from a Squib line,"

Hadriana narrowed her eyes slightly, "Do you do family trees?"

"Indeed." Agluk pulled a different sheaf of parchment from the desk and placed it down. Hadriana pressed her bloody palm to it and watched as it soaked into the light blue parchment.

HADRIANA LILITH POTTER-BLACK

FATHER: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER

PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS: DOREA LYSANDRA BLACK, CHARLUS FLEAMONT POTTER

PATERNAL GREAT- GRANDPARENTS: CYGNUS PHINEAS BLACK, VIOLETTA BULLSTRODE

MOTHER: LILITH FRANCESCA EVANS-BLACK

MATERNAL GRANDPARENTS: HENRY JOHN EVANS, LYRA CASSIOPEIA BLACK

MATERNAL GREAT-GRANDPARENTS: MARIUS ARCTURUS BLACK, CASSANDRA EVELYN MORTIMER

BLOOD ADOPTED FATHER: SIRIUS ARCTURUS BLACK III

BLOOD ADOPTED GRANDPARENTS: ORION CYGNUS BLACK, WALBURGA IRMA BLACK

BLOOD ADOPTED GREAT-GRANDPARENTS: ARCTURUS CASTOR BLACK, MELANIA JESSICA MCMILLAN

DISTANT RELATIVES: NARCISSA DRUELLA MALFOY, LUCIUS MALFOY, DRACONIS ABRAXAS MALFOY, ADROMEDA BLACK, EDWARD TONKS, NYMPHADORA TONKS, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE, RABASTIAN LESTRANGE, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, MILLICENT BULLSTRODE.

Hadriana blinked in surprise. Her family was much larger than she had expected, and she was related to many unexpected people. Then again, she had known about purebloods intermarriage for centuries. Kind of gross, but also why so many magical people birthed squibs.

"Huh," she uttered, "One hell of a family tree,"

Cut-throat snorted, "Indeed. Very well, onto business then?"

Hadriana nodded and tucked away her family tree into her pocket. She gave Cut-throat and Agluk her undivided attention, eyes flicking to the former as he cleared his throat.

"Throughout my investigation to your vaults and accounts, Hadriana, I discovered that your parents had wills made and subsequently listened to them. They were mostly the usual: you inherit everything from both parents besides a monetary amount left for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. They also named people appropriate to be your guardians," Cut-throat explained briskly, a no-nonsense tone to his voice.

Hadriana blinked, "If they had wills and named several people for guardianship, why wasn't I placed with them?"

Cut-throat pursed his lips, "The Chief Warlock had them sealed at the Ministry in nineteen eighty-one,"

"Dumbledore," Hadriana hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue.

Cut-throat nodded sharply, "Indeed. Do you wish to read the wills?"

Hadriana nodded, and Cut-throat handed her two pieces of parchment. She read in silence, eyes darting over her parents handwriting. They contained what Cut-throat had said: Hadriana inherited everything save for five hundred thousand for Remus, Marauders Den for Sirius, and her mums potions and charms journals for Snape along with two hundred thousand to start an apothecary and potions business. She handed them back to Cut-throat and sighed. She had complicated feelings for her parents. Her dad had been an arrogant bully; he'd assaulted Snape and plenty of others. She even felt conflicted when it came to Sirius. He'd sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack at the full moon, ending up with Snape almost having been murdered by Moony. Her mum had also forsaken a six-year friendship for an insult shouted in duress. Then again, she didn't really have a leg to stand on when it came to friendships; her most important friends had turned out to be lying liars who lie.

Shaking herself, Hadriana spoke up, "Sirius Black is innocent. The true Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew," she explained.

"That brings me to the next point," Cut-throat announced, motioning to two vials Hadriana had missed. Memories, by the look of things, "The late Lord and Lady Potter had these in a separate vault. I will inform Madame Bones at your discretion, Hadriana,"

"Please do," she said, nodding.

"Another thing is the obvious blocks on your magic, Hadriana." King Agluk leaned forward, piercing her with his black eyes, "We can, of course, break them and revert your Magical Core to its correct affinity, for a fee. Also, when you accept your Heir Rings, they shall protect you from many curses, potions, poisons, etcetera, in the future,"

Hadriana nodded firmly, "How much to break the blocks, your Majesty?"

"One hundred Galleons," Agluk said, smiling toothily.

Hadriana raised a brow, "Of course. When shall we begin?"

"Now."

***

Hadriana ached. Her bones, her muscles, her skin, even her teeth throbbed. It made her whimper and squeeze her eyes closed. A soft chuckle to her right made her reluctantly crack open an eye to glare at the offending laugher. It was the Medi-Goblin that had overseen the ritual to break the magical blocks, Fangtooth.

Fangtooth smiled, which looked more like a threatening baring of teeth, "The ritual went well, young one. Your magic has been unblocked, and you are healing. I have given you some potions for the malnutrition and placed bruise balm on your wounds,"

Hadriana grimaced deeply, "Thank you,"

Fangtooth nodded sharply, "I ordered you food from the kitchens, young one. Sit up and eat some broth. I have outlined an extensive dietary and potions regime for you, little one, and you must follow it,"

Hadriana slowly sat up with Fangtooth's assistance, and happily dove into the broth with mushy veggies. She hadn't eaten since the subpar muffin she'd bought at the train station in Surrey. The broth was tasty and rich, but not too rich it would upset her stomach.

Fangtooth picked up a piece of parchment and shook it out, "Eight small meals a day, little one, with milk and a nutrient potion with four dispersed during the day. A Vitamin potion twice a day, plenty of sunlight, and simple exercises morning and night,"

Hadriana was somewhat grateful that someone cared, even if they were bound by the Hippocratic oath. She finished her lunch in silence, guzzling down the cup of milk served with her broth, watching as Fangtooth ran a hand over her forehead and muttered in Gobbledygook.

"All is well," Fangtooth uttered, looking pleased, "Your Magic is unblocked and so are your family Magicks. Exceptionally good. His Majesty Agluk and Account Manager Cut-throat are waiting for you in the office, little one. Take care,"

Hadriana stood slowly and stretched. She took off the plain, white gown the Ritual Goblins had stuffed her into and put back on Dudley's hand-me-downs with a twisted scowl. After she was finished with Agluk and Cut-throat, she was going shopping.

The office was down the hall and round the corner, and Hadriana was ushered in after having knocked for entry. Cut-throat was holding five little black boxes, and Hadriana had a feeling she knew what was inside. She was proven correct moments later when Cut-throat spoke.

"Your heir rings, Hadriana. Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, Black, and Slytherin," he said, handing them to her. She opened them and lined them up on Agluk's desk, "Place them all on the same finger and they will morph into one,"

Hadriana did so, beginning with the Gryffindor ring. It had a flat top and made of almost gaudy gold. On the surface had a lion mid-roar. She slipped in on, followed by the Slytherin ring. It had the same overall design as the Gryffindor ring but was a metallic grey with a serpent mid-strike. The Peverell ring held the sign of the Hallows, a triangle with a line through and a circle in the centre. It was bone white metal she had never seen before. The Black ring was silver with a raven, and the Potter was rose gold with a potter’s wheel and gryphon. As she slipped the last ring on, they morphed into one, marbled metal with an aspect of each individual sigil.

Hadriana looked up and nodded firmly, "Thank you, Cut-throat, your Majesty,"

Agluk dipped his chin, "It was our pleasure, Hadriana,"

Cut-throat nodded in agreement, "Due to your wealth, I have had this card brought up for you. It acts like a muggle credit card and you can use it in the muggle world. Merely tap it against a shop register and a purchase amount shall be taken from your accounts. I have alerted the trainee account managers and we will begin the audit on your accounts. His Majesty also took the liberty to write down several books he thinks you may find beneficial,"

Hadriana accepted the card, which was gold with a large G on the front and her name on the back, and the list of books. She stood and bowed, "Thank you very much, Cut-throat, your Majesty, may your gold increase,"

Hadriana didn't know why she said it, but it seemed to please the goblins who responded in kind. She then took her leave, safe with the knowledge that Sirius would be freed, her magic was unbound, and that her heir rings were actively protecting her. She had shopping to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I have no self control. all the lovely comments, kudos and your guys' excitement for this story has made me excited, so have another chapter. thank you all so much for your support!!

_July 31st, 1991 - Afternoon._  
  


It turned out that Agluk recommended over fifty books for her to read. Many of them weren't in Flourish and Blotts, but in a store down Knockturn Alley. Hadriana took advantage of her new Metamorphagus abilities and changed her facial features and hair color, hoping she looked generic enough that no one would look her way. She would have to practice the ability, so it didn’t feel so strange. As it was, it felt as though she was being tickled by a hundred feathers as her features changed.

The books recommended were about Wizarding Culture and what to expect as the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, of which Hadriana was heir to five and it was necessary she knew what that meant. Others went into detail about the Wheel of the Year, which consisted of Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon, Samhain and Yule - Wizarding Holidays thrown out to cater to the muggle-borns and their Christian holidays. She got drawn into one such book in the isle, eyes wide as she realized just how ignorant and stupid, she had become in her past life; this was her birth right, her fundamental culture.

Imbolc was celebrated to welcome spring, and the passing of winter and fraught times.

Ostara, Spring Equinox, was when day and night were equal. From then on, night declined and day lengthened.

Beltane, or May Day, was when the herds were driven to the summer pastures. In many places they were made to pass between two bonfires to rid them of evil influences.

Litha, midsummer solstice, in which the mystical marriage of heaven and Earth, God and Goddess make love.

Lughnasadh, or Lammas, commemorates Lugh, the Celtic god of light, and son of the sun. In the mythological story, the sun god transferred his power into the grain as it ripens, and was sacrificed when the grain is harvested, thus dying for his people so that they may live. It was then harvested and made into the first new bread of the season. Lammas was the festival celebrating the first fruits of harvest.

Mabon celebrated the Autumn Equinox, and how the darkness grew, and winter approached.

Samhain, one of the most important sabbath in pagan year, was the feast of the dead in pagan and Christian times. Its arrival signalled the close of harvest and the start of the winter season. This was a feared time when the “veil between the worlds” was thin, the barriers between the human and the supernatural worlds were broken. People took precautions against demons and evil power.

And finally, Yule, the longest night of the year, the festival was associated with the birth of older pagan gods, death and resurrection. Around this time, Judaism celebrated the festival of Hanukkah of lighting candles and family gatherings for eight days.

"You enjoy the Olde Ways?"

Hadriana jumped, looking up from the thick book she had pulled from the shelf during her perusal for books from Agluk's list, only to meet the curious, dark blue gaze of Lucius Malfoy. She blinked rapidly, idly wondering if Fate was pissing herself laughing at her misfortune - or fortune, depending on how one looked at it. Lucius Malfoy was either the best ally she could have, or the worst enemy. She hoped it was the former.

"Um, yes, sir," she replied, hugging the book to her chest, "It's really fascinating,"

Lord Malfoy smiled slightly, "Indeed it is, miss…?"

Hadriana's lips twitched, "Heiress Hadriana Potter-Black, sir,"

Lord Malfoy's eyes widened, "Heiress Potter-Black. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

Hadriana allowed her features to return to normal and smiled, "You as well, Lord Malfoy. My family tree says we're related by marriage, sir, you can call me Hadriana,"

"Indeed, we are, Hadriana," Lord Malfoy murmured, glancing around, "Who has brought you school shopping?"

"Oh, no one, sir. My relatives are muggles, you see. They don't like magic. My Aunt Petunia told me where to go and I caught the bus and tube," Hadriana explained, thrilling at the calculating look in Malfoy Senior's gaze.

"Would you like to join my family and me? I have a son your age, Draco, who will be attending Hogwarts this year, also," Lord Malfoy offered.

Hadriana smiled as sweetly and innocently as possible, "Yes, sir, thank you! Let me just pay for these books-"

"Nonsense, allow me, Hadriana. And please, call me Lucius," the Malfoy Lord insisted, gently taking the book from Hadriana's arms and collecting her basket.

Hadriana smirked _. Game on, Dumbledore_.

***

As Hadriana followed Lucius to Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, (her features now back to normal, she hoped) where the man had left his wife and son, she spotted the Weasley family barrelling through the crowds. She heard Lucius' derisive scoff and had to hold back a cackle of laughter.

"Father!" A familiar voice called, and Hadriana looked up to see Draco waving in a rather restrained way, expression alight with happiness. A huge difference as to how he looked at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Lucius. Who is this?" Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, asked warmly; her sharp, blue gaze took in Harry's skinny form, messily cut hair, thin face, and too-big clothes and pressed her lips together.

"This is Heiress Hadriana Potter-Black, Cissa; I found her pouring over a book about the Olde Ways in Hilliard and sons," Lucius explained, chivalrously pulling a chair out for Hadriana to sit before claiming the chair between his wife and son.

Narcissa looked surprised, "Well met, Heiress Potter-Black,"

Hadriana smiled, "As I said to Lucius, Lady Malfoy, my family tree said we are cousins, however distantly, please call me Hadriana,"

"Then you must call me Cissa, dear," said Narcissa, looking pleased. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder - he looked excited -, "This is our son and heir, Draco,"

"Well met, cousin," Draco said, taking Hadriana's extended hand and pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

"Well met," Hadriana echoed, silently wondering if that, too, was some sort of Pureblood etiquette she was ignorant about. Probably.

"Which school professor is escorting you, dear?" Cissa asked warmly.

"Oh. None." Hadriana peered at the menu, wondering what Cockroach Cluster ice-cream tasted like. She missed the look shared between Lucius and Cissa, "My Aunt Petunia told me where to go,"

"They didn't wish to join you?"

"No. My relatives are muggles who hate magic," Hadriana explained, looking up, "The Goblins were helpful, though. My Account Manager Cut-throat gave me my heir Rings and had a ritual done to unblock my magic,"

_Seeds planted_.

Lucius looked stunned, "Your magic was blocked?" He demanded coolly.

"Oh, er, yes. As well as family Magicks, like my Metamorphagus ability." Hadriana changed her hair colour to match Draco and Lucius' platinum blond as a demonstration, enjoying the stunned expressions the Malfoy's were sporting, before making it black again, "I can also talk to snakes,"

"You're a _Parselmouth_?" Draco shouted in a whisper, grey eyes alight with fascination and glee.

Hadriana decided right then and there that she liked this Draco much more than the arrogant snot from her past life, and smiled, "Yeah, whenever Aunt Petunia would make me weed the garden I'd talk to the snakes there,"

"Who is this Aunt Petunia?" Cissa asked sharply, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, my mum's sister, and her husband. Aunt Petunia said I was left on their doorstep after mum and dad died. She told me they died in a car accident, but Cut-throat and Agluk told me that wasn't true," Hadriana continued, somewhat enjoying acting like a simpleton.

"Agluk?" Lucius all but choked, "Do you mean…King Agluk, Hadriana?"

Hadriana nodded happily, "Yes, sir. He introduced me to my new Account Manager and apologized on behalf of the Goblin Nation because my former Manager was beheaded for theft or something,"

Cissa and Lucius both looked at one another, and Draco swiftly monopolized Hadriana's attention, "Are you going to get a snake familiar?"

"I think so." Hadriana nodded, "Perhaps an owl, too, but I have no one to send owls to,"

"You can send them to me!" Draco insisted, looking halfway to tears. Gods. It was like he was a completely different person.

Hadriana beamed, "Thanks, Draco,"

"Dear," Cissa interrupted, smiling gently, "How about you join us today, shopping for your school things, and spend the rest of summer with us before Hogwarts starts?"

Hadriana widened her eyes and bit her lip, "I, um, I - I'd like to. I'd have to ask my aunt, though, I think…"

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart," Cissa said, reaching across the table to pat Hadriana's hand, "You let me know where your house is and I'll to get permission. Now, what do you need to get today?"

_And the seeds had begun to sprout._

***

After indulging in some strawberry ice-cream drowned in chocolate sauce, Hadriana and the Malfoy's began their shopping trip. They collected their books at Flourish and Blotts, Hadriana narrowly avoiding Hermione Granger and her parents, then they went to the apothecary to grab their first-year potions kits.

"Professor Snape, Mother and Father went to school together. He's my godfather. He's extremely strict, but he must be. He's the only potions professor since Salazar Slytherin himself who has never had a fatality in his class," Draco explained, "Potions is what I'm looking forward to the most,"

Hadriana smiled, "Well, if its anything like cooking I think I'll be good at it. My aunt and uncle had me cooking all the meals,"

Lucius and Narcissa shared another of their Looks, which Hadriana spied. She was having unholy fun with planting seeds of doubt in people's minds, making them wonder just what kind of upbringing their supposed saviour had had.

After the apothecary Draco and Hadriana went off to Madame Malkin's for robes with Cissa while Lucius went to Scrivenshafts for parchment, ink, and quills.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madame Malkin, as plump and lovely as ever, asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Madame. Hadriana here needs a whole new wardrobe, though," Cissa announced, much to Hadriana's surprise.

Madame Malkin seemed about to drool at the prospect of so many galleons and nodded firmly, "Come, come. Let us get you measured,"

Hadriana stepped up onto a short stool and stood as still as possible while Malkin's measuring tapes whizzed about, she and Draco.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked her as Cissa conferred with Malkin, who looked concerned as she eyed Hadriana's measurements.

"Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Hadriana replied, angrily thinking about how she had, yet again, dumbed herself down for Ron and Hermione's benefits. Hermione, because the girl became vengeful whenever someone else did better than her, and Ronald, because he seemed to want everything but unwilling to work for it.

"I hope you'll be in Slytherin, that's where I'll most likely go. Mother and Father were in Slytherin, too," Draco murmured quietly.

"That's you done, dears. Now, Heiress Potter-Black, what are your favorite colors?" Malkin asked.

Hadriana stepped off the stool as she answered, "Green and dark blue,"

Cissa then became a whirlwind of activity as she marched through the shop, picking out robes, underwear, training bras (cue Hadriana's blush), trousers, tops, blouses, sweaters, cardigans, and everything else Hadriana may need. The woman was a sight to behold, ordering Malkin's staff about as though she ran the shop herself. Madame Malkin seemed all too happy to let Cissa do so, too, her eyes glowing only brighter as the order amount grew and grew. The beleaguered staff didn't seem to mind too much, either. 

Hadriana stood back, a complicated expression on her face, and an odd squirmy feeling in her chest, as she watched Cissa pile clothes on the counter then refuse to let her pay; she merely tapped the register with a gold Gringotts card, ignoring the purchase amount (1,329 galleons), and shrunk the bags. Hadriana placed them in her pockets. 

"Where to next, Mother?" Draco asked, a small grin of amusement on his face.

"The menagerie, son," Cissa replied, "That's where we are meeting your father,"

Hadriana padded along beside Draco, chuckling when he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the alley and into the pet shop. He pulled her through the towers of cages and habitats to the back wall of the shop where a cacophony of hissing voices met her ears; dozens of snakes sat in glass aquariums lined along the wall, all of them watching Hadriana and Draco with reptilian eyes and hissed insults.

"What are they saying?" Draco all but demanded.

Hadriana spied a medium sized rainbow boa constrictor that basked in the light of a heat lamp. Its slitted multi-coloured eyes followed her as she approached, tongue flickering from its mouth. the snake shifted as she approached, interest in it's eyes.

_~This human has pretty eyes~,_ the serpent hissed, the voice somewhat genderless but leaning toward male.

_~So, do you, ~_ Hadriana replied, grinning when Draco inhaled sharply.

The Boa's head rose swiftly from its perch on its coils, ~ _A ssspeaker? Well met, tiny ssspeaker, ~_

Hadriana scowled, ~ _I'm not that small! ~_

The boa gave a snakey, hissy laugh, ~ _You will grow, ssspeaker, ~_

"What's it saying?" Draco asked quietly, nudging her impatiently.

"He called me tiny," Hadriana harrumphed. She was _not_ pouting, thank you very much.

Draco snorted, clamping a hand over his mouth, "Sassy snake,"

Laughing, Hadriana turned her attention back to the snake, ~ _My name is Hadriana, do you want to be my familiar? ~_

_~Yesss,_ ~ the Boa hissed eagerly, ~ _Remove me from this loud, annoying place, ~_

_~Do you have a name?_ ~ She asked, motioning for Draco to get the salesperson. He dashed off excitedly.

_~ No, I do not. Will you give me one? ~_

_~If you wish, ~_ Hadriana replied, looking up as Draco returned, his parents and the salesman in tow, "Hi, I'd like this serpent, please,"

"Sure," the salesman - his badge said his name was Simon - said easily, "Do you want a habitat?"

"Yes, please. A heat rock and lamp, too, thanks," Hadriana requested.

Simon nodded and opened the tank, yanking a hand back when the boa shot from the opening and all but flew from the tank. Hadriana laughed as he wound around her neck, complaining about the mean man and delighting in how warm she was. As they were leaving the shop, Hadriana was bombarded by a ball of excitable feathers in the shape of Hedwig. She wanted to cry at the sight of her former friend but managed to choke back the emotions and buy her, too.

After the snake and Hedwig were paid for, Hadriana and Draco were escorted to Ollivanders, having sent Hedwig off to Malfoy Manor at Lucius' suggestion. 

"What will you name him?" Cissa asked, gently petting Hadriana's familiar.

"I'm not sure yet," Hadriana confessed, ~ _Do you like the name Leviathan? Levi for short? ~_

_~Yess, ~_ the snake - Levi - hissed, arching in pleasure as Hadriana scratched under his chin, ~ _This name pleasssesss me, mistresss, ~_

"Have you made a choice?" Lucius asked, a slightly awed expression on his face.

"Yep. His name is Leviathan, Levi for short," Hadriana replied happily, following Draco and his parents into the wand shop.

"Heiress Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy," a whispery voice said, making Levi raise his head and hiss threateningly, "I have been awaiting you both. A rather protective familiar you have there, Heiress Potter-Black,"

Hadriana smiled tightly, "Yes, he is,"

Draco stepped forward and volunteered to go first. Ollivanders’ tape measure whipped about the blond boy and the man himself puttered about the shelves bulging with wand boxes. It didn't take long until a ten-inch hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core chose Draco, emitting green and gold sparks.

Hadriana stepped forward, stifling the urge to bat away the measuring tape as it flitted about. After she was measured, she once again went through seemingly every wand in the shop. Boxes flew from the shelves and a vase smashed before Ollivander began muttering about curiosities and finally handed her the eleven-inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core.

"Curious…very curious," Ollivander uttered after accepting her payment of seven galleons.

"What's curious?" Draco demanded.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Heir Malfoy." Ollivander stared at Hadriana with unnerving silver eyes, "And it just so happens that the phoenix that gave Heiress Potter-Black's wand its core gave one other. Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew,"

Levi hissed as Ollivander reached to touch her scar, and Hadriana stepped back warily, "I think we shall expect great things from you, Hadriana Potter-Black. For He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, but great,"

Hadriana smiled stiffly and exited the shop, wand clutched in her hand.

"All right, Hadriana, will you tell me your address so I can go see your aunt and uncle? You go on with Draco and Lucius," Cissa announced with forced cheer.

"Er, number 4, Privet Drive," Hadriana said, "Little Winging, Surrey,"

Cissa smiled sharply, "Good. I will see you all at home,"

Feeling only slightly apprehensive and sympathetic toward her foul relatives, Hadriana happily gripped Lucius' arm in preparation for side-along Apparation. She held her breath, grimacing as her stomach swirled with nausea. Thankfully, the sensation ceased soon enough and Hadriana stood in a somewhat familiar room.

Being back in Malfoy Manor should have made her anxious or even terrified, but she wasn't. Hadriana supposed she had desensitized herself to her past life; that and she wanted to give her former 'enemies' second chances. _Who needed enemies when one had friends?_ Apparently, that applied to Hadriana more than most.

"Dobby," Lucius called.

Hadriana bit her tongue viciously as Dobby appeared, staring up at Lucius with wide, green eyes, "Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Take Hadriana's things to the blue room, Dobby," Lucius ordered, and Hadriana felt somewhat stumped that the man didn't hit or snarl at the elf - what was different?

"Yes, master," Dobby said, clicking his fingers.

Hadriana's pockets felt empty, so Dobby must have used whatever magic house-elves had to zap her things to the guest room. She silently followed Lucius and Draco from the somewhat bland room, save for a few tapestries and a fireplace, down a hallway and into a larger, fancier drawing room.

"Mipsy," Lucius called, taking a seat on one of the chaise lounges. He rested his cane - which housed his wand - against the low coffee table and pulled his gloves off.

A small pop sounded, and a female elf appeared this time, ears twitching, "Yessir?"

"Tea for four," Lucius ordered, crossing one leg over the other. Draco sat on one of the armchairs opposite, and Hadriana took the other, "And perhaps some sandwiches?"

"Yessir, Mipsy do," the elf acquiesced, popping away to, presumably, the kitchens.

Hadriana clasped her hands on her lap, swinging her short legs. Draco's feet touched the floor, but hers didn't. Despite how irritating it was to, once again, be the shortest person in the room, it was also kind of sad. Her growth was so stunted from having lived in a cupboard that she looked at the youngest, nine years old.

"Hadriana," Lucius began, looking like he was searching for the right words, "Do your…relatives…hurt you?"

Hadriana wrapped her arms around her waist and hunched in on herself. While mentally she was eighteen, it was still hard to discuss the fact that her aunt and uncle, her family - people who should love her - had harmed her.

"What?" Draco demanded, turning to meet Hadriana's gaze - or rather, he tried to, because she had found a patch of Levi's scales that were rather fascinating, "Hadriana?"

"Um, kind of…" she trailed off, looking up to meet Lucius' infuriated expression. She flinched slightly, and his gaze softened.

"I am not mad at you, Hadriana, no. Not at all. But rather those disgusting - " Lucius paused, inhaling a fortifying breath, "Child abuse in the Wizarding World is next to unheard of, Hadriana, due to Wizarding children being so rare and revered. It takes a toll on witches to have children, as foetuses draw on the magic surrounding them, namely their mother. Child abuse in our world is sometimes punishable by death depending on how severe,"

Hadriana blinked rapidly, completely stunned. She hadn't known that. Then again, she had always been so ashamed of her situation. Before, Fred and George had tried to get her to talk about what they had discovered in her second year; how her relatives had locked her in her room and barred the windows. But she had refused to talk, too ashamed.

"What did they do?" Lucius asked, brows creased, lips pursed into a white line of rage.

"Uh," Hadriana stammered, "S-Sometimes Aunt Petunia would hit me over the head with a fry pan, but Uncle Vernon and Dudley, my cousin, were worse,"

"Go on," Lucius said apprehensively.

"If I did anything freaky - any magic accidentally - Uncle Vernon would hit me with his belt then lock me in my room, my cupboard, for a few days without food or water," Hadriana explained, her small voice not entirely feigned.

Lucius drew in a sharp breath and Draco seemed to be seconds away from crying. The boy reached over and grasped Hadriana's hand silently as Lucius spoke, "Hadriana, Cissa and I can help you get away from them, if you want?"

"Please," Hadriana blurted, clutching Draco's hand. She knew Sirius would be out of Azkaban soon enough, but hindsight had always been 20/20. Now she could see that the man was nowhere near stable to be the guardian of a young girl; he had almost killed someone at fifteen, abandoned his recently orphaned goddaughter and - apparently - adopted daughter for revenge. He had broken out of prison for revenge, not for her. Not to mention that the dementors had done a number on his admittedly bad mental state.

"Very well," Lucius said, rising to his feet, "I will go and contact the family lawyers. Cissa should return shortly,"

Lucius left the room, and Draco stood and moved to sit on the arm of the chair Hadriana was on. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "I've always wanted a sister," he declared strongly.

Hadriana was hard-pressed not to burst into tears. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next chapters are doozies.

August 1st, 1991

If anyone had asked Severus Snape six months ago what he anticipated from the progeny of James Potter, he'd have told anyone and everyone that he expected untold chaos. Now, though, after waking up one February morning with memories of a former life lived and those not his own, he had to say that he had been completely wrong about Harry Potter.

Especially since he'd seen genuine tears and remorse in the girl’s emerald eyes as she held a hand to his torn-out throat, demanding essence of dittany. It wouldn't have worked, but his memories were more important than his life.

Severus knew what was coming. He had been shown a memory - Harry's memory - of what would become of the world in sixteen years. Unbelievable destruction. The end of the magical race. All because Albus too-many-names Dumbledore had outlawed important magic, had all but abolished the Olde Ways. Because he catered to the whims and wishes of muggle-borns and their Christian holidays. Because Hermione _bloody_ Granger thought it intelligent to tell muggles about magic.

And the only people capable of fixing it were Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, supposed prophesied enemies.

But what if that wasn't true? What if that gods be damned prophesy wasn't real?

Severus didn't want to think about it. It had been he who overheard and delivered the prophesy to his Lord, dooming the sister of his heart to death. He had regretted it for decades.

The floo in his living room chimed and drew Severus from his spiralling thoughts. He looked up from the Potions magazine he had been staring blindly at for gods knew how long to see his old friend Lucius' face floating in emerald flames.

"Severus," Lucius greeted upon spotting him.

"Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. He stood and approached the floo, dropping elegantly to his knees.

"Cissa and I are in need of your medi-wizardry, Sev," Lucius announced, brows creased with concern.

Severus felt panic grip him and leaned forward, "Is Draco all right?"

Lucius smiled gently, "Yes, Sev. I ran into Hadriana Potter in Hilliard and sons this morning. Sev, she's being abused by her muggle relatives,"

A cold hand wrapped around Severus' heart, and his breath stuttered in his chest, "Hadriana Potter?" He echoed; he knew of the abuse, he had seen it as he mercilessly tore into the girl’s mind in her fifth year, searching for the Horcrux Dumbledore feared she was. But he hadn't wanted to believe it.

"Yes. Will you come?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Let me collect my kit," Severus said, rising to his feet.

After grabbing his emergency kit, Severus flood to Malfoy Manor. Lucius was still in the floo room, expression severe, "Thank you for this, Severus. Cissa and I trust no one else to be discreet for now. Cissa is with Hadriana as she speaks to Xavier Lestrange,"

Severus nodded, following Lucius down the hall at a brisk pace, "Very well. How bad is it, Lucius?"

"Her filthy uncle beat her with a belt," Lucius snarled.

Severus' breath caught. How had he not seen the severity of such abuse before?

 _Because you didn't want to, Severus_ , a voice, much like Lily's, whispered in his mind. He ruthlessly shoved it away and followed Lucius into his office.

Emerald green eyes met his, and he swallowed convulsively. _"Give me the dittany, anything!"_ Memories of the last time he'd seen her flashed through his mind. _"Take them. Take them. Look at me. You…have your mother's eyes."_

"Hadriana, this is Severus Snape, Potions Master and Medi-wizard. Is it alright if he documents your injuries?" Lucius asked soothingly.

Harry - Hadriana - nodded, "Yes,"

Xavier Lestrange was writing on a piece of parchment with a viciousness that momentarily gave Severus pause. He hadn't seen the man so angry since his sons, Rodolphus and Rabastian, had been imprisoned for the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Severus crossed the room and sat on the seat Cissa smoothly vacated. Pott-Hadriana turned to face him, her gaze on his throat. He cleared his throat, drawing her gaze, and murmured, "I will need to cast a diagnostic charm, Miss Potter,"

"Y-You can call me Hadriana, sir," the girl all but whispered, gaze shuttering.

"Very well," Severus murmured, drawing his wand. "You may call me Severus,"

Hadriana nodded but remained silent, so Severus cast the diagnostic charm and snatched the parchment with results from the air. He peered at it, feeling rage build in his chest.

"Sev?" Cissa asked apprehensively, "How bad is it?"

"Hadriana has two fractured ribs, several incorrectly healed bones, and lacerations on her back that are very close to infection," Severus bit out, hand clenching his wand tightly, "I will have to do a more in-depth history of all injuries and illnesses,"

"Please do," Xavier hissed, "It will be used as evidence against those…beasts,"

"Are you petitioning for custody?" Severus asked Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom nodded, "Good. I will testify if necessary,"

Severus turned back to Hadriana, not missing the gratitude in her eyes, and began pulling out potions, "A pain reliever, fever reducer, and skele-gro,"

"I'm not in pain," Hadriana said, frowning when the room went silent.

"Heiress Potter-Black…you have two fractured ribs and lashes on your back…how are you not in pain?" Xavier asked slowly.

Hadriana looked slightly bewildered, "Um,"

Severus closed his eyes, silently berating himself for his previous ignorance; Hadriana had been abused to the point of pain desensitization. No wonder she always chaffed at being put in the hospital wing for extended periods of time. She had truly not known she'd been unwell.

"I believe that Hadriana has become…accustomed to the pain," Severus grit out, he himself pained at the admission.

Hadriana's jaw ticked, and she stared at her hands. Severus hesitantly placed a hand over them, watching as the girl looked up sharply at him, "It isn't your fault, Hadriana,"

"I know," she whispered, understanding in her eyes.

Severus nodded firmly, removing his hand from hers, and met Cissa and Lucius' gazes, "I will recommend a dietary plan-"

"Oh, the Medi-Goblin I saw after the ritual that unbound my magic already gave me one," Hadriana interrupted.

"What was the goblins name?" Xavier asked, quill poised to scribble more information.

"Fangtooth," Hadriana said, nibbling her lip nervously. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Severus.

Severus opened the parchment and read through it, "I agree with Fangtooth's assessment. I will brew the potions myself,"

"Thank you, sir."

Severus inclined his head, absently hoping that a few hours brewing some potions would help clear his head.

***

August 2nd - August 15th

The next two weeks were full of preparations for the trial in which Hadriana's new guardians would be chosen (she hoped Dumbledore wouldn't win) and Lucius, Cissa, and Severus packing in as much education for Hadriana as possible. Cissa taught her how to be a proper pureblood heiress, Lucius taught her as much as the Olde Ways as possible, and Severus gave her a crash course in Potions prep.

Hadriana had worked up the courage to talk to Severus two days after he collected the evidence for the court trial, and they had cleared the air. Both were willing to start over, and both had apologized to one another. Severus had asked what her plan was, and she had given him a general run-down of what her plans were: subtly plant seeds of doubt at Hogwarts, coerce (threaten) Rita Skeeter to become her personal journalist to discredit Dumbledore, and see the man imprisoned or kissed; to have the guilty Weasley's and Granger also imprisoned for premeditated murder plans and theft.

Severus had gone eerily silent in his rage upon learning about _those_ plans. It had made Hadriana feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know he cared. But probably he was furious because he, too, was used.

Since Tom (Hadriana blatantly refused to call him Voldemort) was undoubtedly still a wraith but with a whole soul, her plans for him included, but were not limited, collecting the Philosophers stone and swearing an Unbreakable Vow.

But that wasn't currently the most important plan on her agenda. No. It was the day of the custody battle, and Hadriana was nervous. The Dursley's (Petunia, Vernon, and Marge) had all been arrested and were pending trial. Because they had harmed a witch, they were being tried by the Wizengamot and would be sentenced to Azkaban. Dudley was currently in a group home for troubled teens in the country and reportedly loathing every bit of it.

That felt like justice.

Cissa had helped Hadriana dress in pretty, bottle green robes and had braided her unruly curls. When Hadriana looked in the mirror, she barely recognized herself. She no longer looked like a rumpled ruffian, but the Heiress of five Ancient and Noble Houses. Cissa had given her a potion that grew her hair to her waist, and it felt in silky, tamable curls. Her face had filled out some-what, so she didn’t look so sickly, but she still had weight to put on. The only thing she hated about her appearance was the lightening bolt scar. Cissa had even talked about getting her a potion that corrected her eyesight, but for the time being she had new, properly prescribed glasses. 

Hadriana and Cissa joined Severus, Lucius and Draco in the floo room, the latter promptly taking Hadriana's hand and dragging her to the fireplace.

"You can floo with me, Hadriana," Draco announced, helping her into the fireplace. Hadriana smiled in amusement as he grabbed a handful of glittering floo powder and tossed it into the harmless flames at their feet, "Ministry of Magic, Courtrooms!"

Hadriana tucked her elbows close to her sides and inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the dizzying sensation of flooing. It barely helped. But she and Draco made it unharmed to the flooing antechamber near the courtrooms, both stepping out at the same time.

Dumbledore stood across the room in glittering robes of fuchsia. Hadriana wanted to gag and bolt at the same time. Just as the old codger was making his way toward her, Lucius stepped out of the floo swiftly followed by Cissa and Severus.

"Harry, my dear girl," Dumbledore greeted.

Hadriana stared up at him, shuffling back to lean against Lucius and Narcissa, "Do I know you?" She asked, feigning innocence.

The irritating sparkle vanished from Dumbledore's eyes, and Hadriana stifled the urge to cackle like a mad hyena. A gentle hand on her shoulder grounded her, Lucius' smooth tones calming her frayed nerves, "Headmaster Dumbledore,"

"Lucius," Dumbledore greeted mildly, "What is it that you hope to accomplish by taking young Harry from her last remaining family?"

Lucius eyed Dumbledore like he was a bug to be squashed, "I hope to accomplish removing an innocent child from an abusive home. Don't tell me that you haven't read the court files, _Chief Warlock_?"

"I'm sure it's not that extreme," Dumbledore insisted, glancing down at Hadriana with fire in his eyes rather than the genial twinkle, "Family is family,"

"Indeed, Headmaster." Cissa may look unassuming and cordial, but her eyes blazed with disgust and her tone held a bite that spelled trouble, "Hadriana is our family,"

Dumbledore's reply was interrupted by the door opening and Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stepped inside. She eyed the congregated group with suspicion before announcing, "We are ready for you. Your lawyers have arrived. Please enter and be seated,"

Hadriana entered the court room with Cissa's hand in hers, gazing around at the gathered witches and wizards. She spotted several she remembered. Dowager Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, and Dolores Umbridge. Hadriana was pressed not to lunge at the woman seated to Fudge's left.

The Malfoy's and Hadriana sat at the table Xavier Lestrange stood next to, the man dressed in impressive onyx, Acramantula silk robes. His dark grey eyes swept over the room, calculating and cold.

Hadriana sat between Cissa and Lucius, Draco on Cissa's other side. She glanced to the opposing side, Dumbledore's side, and pursed her lips. A rather young woman stood next to the old man, muttering in his ear.

Fudge cleared his throat imperiously and shuffled parchment on the podium in front of him, "We are gathered here today for the custody hearing of Heiress Potter-Black." At that, Hadriana glanced at Dumbledore to see the man glaring at her and the Malfoy's. She _really_ wanted to cackle. Fudge continued, "Heiress Potter-Black's former guardians are currently in Ministry holding cells pending their trials for the severe abuse of a Magical Minor. Lord and Lady Malfoy have applied for adoption, Mr. Dumbledore has petitioned for him to remain Heiress Potter-Black's Magical Guardian. Let us hear opening statements from their lawyers. Lord Lestrange, you have the floor,"

"Thank you, Minister," Xavier intoned solemnly, clasping his hands and facing the Wizengamot, who would act as a jury, and began, "My clients, Lord and Lady Malfoy, met Heiress Potter-Black this summer in Diagon Alley. They knew something was not quite right. Heiress Potter-Black was, and is, emaciated, and far too short for a girl of eleven. Concerned, Lord and Lady Malfoy asked the young Heiress if she would like to spend summer with them. Hesitant, Heiress Potter-Black agreed but remarked that she would have to ask her Aunt. Several remarks and absent comments by Heiress Potter-Black alarmed and concerned Lord and Lady Malfoy, and they believed that Heiress Potter-Black was being harmed by her aunt and uncle. They were correct.

"I am here today to argue on Heiress Potter-Black's behalf to allow Lord and Lady Malfoy to adopt her. Heiress Potter-Black grew up ignorant to the existence of the Wizarding World and her standing within it. She was harmed whenever she performed accidental magic, and spent her childhood thinking it normal that her bedroom was a boot cupboard under the stairs. Prior to today, Heiress Potter-Black had never met her Magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore and wishes to remain with the Malfoy's, her distant cousins. Thank you,"

Fudge was as white as a ghost, but managed to stammer out, "Miss Doge, your opening statement,"

Ah. Elphias Doge's relative. One of Dumbledore’s sycophantic followers. The girl stood, looking nervous, and cleared her throat, "As you, the Wizengamot, know, Albus Dumbledore is made defacto Magical Guardian for all orphaned magical children that will or are attending Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore believed it the best course of action to place Miss Potter-"

Xavier cleared his throat, "Heiress Potter-Black,"

Miss Doge nodded choppily, "Of course, your pardon. Heiress Potter-Black. To place her with her last remaining, close blood relatives. Due to Lily Potter's sacrifice, a strong, protective Magicks woke that night and wove itself around Heiress Potter-Black, ensuring her protection if she resided with her mother’s closest blood relative, one Petunia Dursley. Headmaster Dumbledore merely wants the best for Heiress Potter-Black. Thank you,"

Not bad, Hadriana thought grudgingly. But the Wizengamot didn't look too impressed. Especially Dowager Longbottom. She was glaring daggers at Dumbledore. Hm. The woman clearly didn't like the man.

Fudge nodded briskly, "Lord Lestrange, your evidence. Any witnesses?"

Xavier stood smoothly and waved a hand at the stack of files on the desk. They flew off to respective Wizengamot members, all of whom opened and began reading. Horror and disgust flashed across their faces as they read the damning evidence against the Dursley's and Dumbledore - including the letter the old man had placed in the basket Hadriana was dumped in after her parent’s deaths. Thank the gods Petunia had kept it.

"As you can see clearly stated in these files, Heiress Potter-Black went to the goblins after receiving her Hogwarts letter. Her aunt had reluctantly told her the truth of the matter and explained how she was to get to Diagon Alley. The Goblins, King Agluk, Account Manager Cut-throat, and Medi-Goblin Fangtooth, have written detailed reports on their findings. The thief Rotgut was questioned extensively and beheaded as per Goblin law. Medi-Goblin Fangtooth was responsible for observing Heiress Potter-Black after the Unblocking Ritual, which was performed after her magic and family Magicks were unblocked; unfortunately, the magical signature of the Blocks had degraded after ten years, and the culprit was unable to be identified. King Agluk reported suspicious activity in Heiress Potter-Black's accounts, but investigations are still pending. Medi-Goblin Fangtooth reported that Heiress Potter-Black's health was the worst he'd seen in a witch of her age in one hundred and fifty years.

"Medi-Wizard and Potions Master Severus Snape also did his own diagnostics and discovered that Heiress Potter-Black was, and still is, recovering from being lashed with a belt, two fractured ribs, and several incorrectly healed broken bones. A more in-depth medical scan also included, depicts a picture of a child living in a dangerous and hostile environment. It is Lord and Lady Malfoy's wish that, should they be granted custody and adoption of Heiress Potter-Black, they may show her a true, loving family."

"Witnesses?" Fudge asked faintly.

Xavier smirked, "Heiress Potter-Black,"

Hadriana stood and made her way to the chair in the centre of the room, sitting down primly. She made sure to look at least a little nervous and unsure as Xavier approached, a gentle smile on his face. But Hadriana saw the calculating glint in his gaze. 

"Heiress Potter-Black, can you tell me what it was like living at the Dursleys?" The man asked.

Hadriana shifted awkwardly, playing up the poor, abused orphan, "It was scary, sir. Um, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like me, and they always told me so. My cousin, Dudley, he used to play a game called Harry Hunting,"

"What did this…game entail?" Xavier asked as the Wizengamot began muttering crossly.

"Dudley and his friends, Piers Polkis, Gary Smith, and Ian Ross, would chase me around school or the neighbourhood and hit and kick me when they caught me," Hadriana explained, stomach clenching.

"Did your aunt and uncle punish Dudley?"

"No, sir. They gave him treats and toys after." Hadriana clenched her hands together tightly, watching with satisfaction as the Wizengamot members' mutterings got louder and angrier.

"Did you have any chores?"

"Yes, sir. I had to clean the house twice a week, weed the garden three times a month, do the laundry, cook meals, and serve supper," Hadriana recounted, absently thinking that she sounded like a bloody house elf.

Clearly the Wizengamot agreed if their angry remarks were anything to go by.

Xavier inhaled a fortifying breath, "Did your aunt and uncle ever punish you, and why?"

"Yes, sir," Hadriana murmured, hugging herself, "If I got better grades than Dudley, they locked me in my bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, for the weekend with no food. If I burnt dinner, they'd lock me in the cupboard. If I did anything freaky - magical - Uncle Vernon would w-whip me or hit me. Aunt Petunia liked to whack me with the frypan, sometimes when it was still hot. If my chores weren't done by the time Uncle Vernon got home, he'd whip me, too,"

 _"Disgusting!"_ an unknown Wizengamot member shouted.

 _"…why muggles should never be given custody of magical children!"_ Dowager Longbottom all but snarled.

 _"The poor bairn!"_ a thick, Scottish brogue shouted.

"One last question, Heiress Potter-Black. Have you ever met or heard of Mr. Dumbledore before today?" Xavier asked.

"No, sir. I only read his name in my letter, but sometimes Aunt Petunia would complain about the 'old man' that burdened them with me," Hadriana said, "And that the support payments were the only reason they kept me,"

More hissing came from the Wizengamot as they all glowered at Dumbledore, save for Doge and Diggle; those men were so far up Dumbledore's arse it was unbelievable.

The rest of the trial was for mere formalities. Miss Doge's attempt of cross-examination was pitiful, and the Wizengamot members were all but frothing at the mouth when she tried to insinuate that Hadriana was lying for attention. The more darkly aligned members shouted and bellowed when Dumbledore suggested that Hadriana was adopted by the Weasley's, 'old friends' of her parents.

"The Weasley's already have too many children to care for!" One man - Lord Nott, Draco whispered to her - shouted in disbelief, "And don't even try to say that giving them a support payment would sort that out!"

"The Wizengamot shall now deliberate," Fudge declared, erecting a privacy ward around the Wizengamot.

It barely took ten minutes for a verdict to be reached, and Draco glomped Hadriana the moment it was announced.

"Custody of Heiress Potter-Black granted to Lord and Lady Malfoy! They shall also be able to apply for formal adoption!" Madame Bones called.

 _Hadriana 1, Dumbledore 0_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy the chapter! i had to chop it in half because holy heck, it was long.

August 20th, 1991

After the custody trial, Cissa and Lucius did adopt her. The latter also begun a more in-depth teaching of Wizarding Culture, holidays, and politics. Cissa continued to teach her how to be a lady, which did consist of Hadriana walking around with a book on her head. The Malfoy's were dedicated to her education, and Hadriana was dedicated to learning. Thanks to the painful home truths she had learned, she realized that she had been so blinded by the, pardon the pun, magic of the Wizarding World and people liking her she had left herself vulnerable.

While Hadriana was busy with her education, Dumbledore's name was being dragged through the mud by Rita Skeeter's smear campaign. Hadriana had contacted her, suitably put the fear of Merlin in her, and ordered the woman to _destroy_ him. Rita was all too happy to do so and had begun in-depth research on Dumbledore’s life.

Dumbledore had already lost his position as Chief Warlock and was on probation with the International Confederation of Wizards and as Headmaster. Revenge tasted _sweet_. His downfall had begun, and he had unknowingly orchestrated his own destruction.

***

Being the Heir to five Ancient and Noble Houses meant alliances, and alliances meant meeting with other Ancient and Noble Houses. Hadriana's first meeting was with Dowager Longbottom and Heir Neville Longbottom; a little fact Hadriana hadn't known in her previous life was that Neville's mother Alice was her godmother, and Lily was Neville's. That made them god-siblings.

Because of Hadriana's rank in Wizarding Nobility, she was to be greeted first no matter her age. Dowager Longbottom did so with a derisive sniff. Clearly the woman thought her an empty-headed, traumatized child. Heir Longbottom looked mortified as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Heir Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Neville bowed along with his words, stuttering only a little.

"The pleasure is mine, Heir Longbottom." Really, if the Dowager sniffed one more time, Hadriana was going to explode, "Please, have a seat,"

"Thank you," Neville mumbled, shuffling over to one of the chairs around the wrought iron table. Cissa had given Hadriana permission to use the conservatory for her tete-a-tete.

Hadriana sat and poured three cups of tea perfectly, as Cissa had taught her, "Sugar, milk?" She queried.

"No," her Ladyship said sternly.

"Yes, please," Neville all but whispered, still mortified.

Hadriana added a splash of milk and a sugar cube to Neville's tea, ignoring the Dowager's pinched expression. She sat back after, cradling her tea, "The Potters and Longbottom’s have been allies in politics and, beyond that, friends for centuries. Our mothers were close friends - close enough to name each other the godmother of their children,"

Neville blinked, nodding his head, "Yes, they were," he said, spine slowly straightening.

"I propose we continue this alliance and friendship, Heir Longbottom," Hadriana suggested, smiling warmly.

Neville opened his mouth to reply, but Dowager Longbottom railed over him, "The Longbottom family are purely Light affiliated, Heiress Potter-Black." Hadriana narrowed her eyes at the sour old woman's tone; she'd all but spat the name _Black_ out, contempt and hatred in her voice. Ah, yes. Bellatrix's role in torturing her son and daughter-in-law into insanity, "What is _your_ affiliation, with the name Black attached to your name?"

And there it was. Dowager Longbottom disliked her, quite a lot it seemed, only because she held the name Black. That would not do.

Hadriana placed her teacup down and smiled politely, "My Core is Dark Neutral, Dowager Longbottom; though you must know how…invasive it is to ask any Wix what their Magical Affiliation is without knowing them beyond polite welcomes,"

Dowager Longbottom looked as though she had sucked on a lemon, "You must understand my reservations. Your… _family_ , after all, have…reputations,"

Hadriana pinned the old bint with a cold, blank expression, "Yes, they do. But let us consider that I never knew I was even related to them for a moment, shall we? I was raised away from the Wizarding World, Dowager. You know this because you were at my custody hearing. How could I possibly be like people I never knew?"

"The Black madness-" the Dowager blustered.

_"Gran!"_ Neville all but shouted, some of that Gryffindor bravery rearing its head as he glared at his grandmother, "That is not appropriate,"

"No, it is not."

Hadriana looked away from Dowager Longbottom's disdainful expression to meet Lucius' cold, angry gaze. He was _furious_. She glanced at the subtly placed portrait of Grandfather Abraxas. She had met the portrait shortly after her adoption went through and the man simply _adored_ her. He had offered to observe the meeting and alert Lucius if necessary. Clearly, he had thought it necessary after hearing Dowager Longbottom insult her so thoroughly.

Dowager Longbottom puffed up like an angry adder, vitriol writ across her weathered face, "Malfoy,"

Lucius smiled silkily, threateningly, "It would do well for you to remember not to insult someone with higher standing than your own, especially in their own home, Dowager Longbottom,"

"Neville," the woman hissed, standing, "We're leaving,"

Neville looked torn, glancing at Hadriana. She stood and clasped his hand, passing him a swiftly, secretly, written note, "A pleasure to meet you, Heir Longbottom,"

Neville's eyes lit up, "You as well, Heiress Potter-Black,"

Hadriana watched as Lucius summoned Dobby and ordered him to see the Longbottom's out. Once they were gone, Lucius grimaced, "Dreadful woman, but the boy has potential. Father told me how he _chastised_ his grandmother,"

"Yes, she is rather biased and blinded." Hadriana shrugged elegantly, "I have alliances with Lord Lestrange, Severus as Lord Prince and you have organised for me to meet Lords Nott, Greengrass, Flint, Parkinson, and Lady Zabini in…one hour,"

Lucius smirked faintly, "Indeed. They will be much more receptive. Ensure that you have Levi with you,"

Hadriana chuckled, "And let slip that I'm a Parselmouth and Heir of Slytherin?"

"You're learning," Lucius said proudly, a warm glint in his eyes.

Hadriana knew that many would question her decision to ally so firmly with people who were Death Eaters and aligned themselves with the Dark Lord. The Malfoy's had indirectly harmed her, but she had seen a wildly different side to them so far. Cissa was a loving, warm mother that endlessly spoiled Draco, and now her; Lucius was stern and exacting, but also warm and _funny_. That and she had discovered the ‘dark’ sides true reasons for following Tom: the restoration of true Wizarding Culture, which had been all but thrown out the window by Dumbledore and his pandering to muggle-borns. 

Hadriana liked these versions of them. The warm, kind, loving people she had come to know. They had become precious to her, and she knew she would kill anyone who dared to try and take it from her.

***

September 1st, 1991

The meeting with Lucius' friends and allies went as well as expected. They had all but gaped at Hadriana when she had spoken to Levi and 'accidently' told them she was Heir of Slytherin. She was now firmly allied with five more neutral or dark aligned families. Lady Zabini had even hinted at wanting to teach Hadriana how to be an assassin like her.

Hadriana really, really wanted to. Cissa and Lucius agreed, but only after she had turned fifteen. She'd pouted until Draco yanked at her curls and called her a baby. They had then dissolved into a bickering match that only siblings would have, making Hadriana feel warm and fuzzy.

Severus had visited a handful of times between drawing up lesson plans and brewing Hadriana's potions. She had put on some much-needed weight and grown half an inch, which pleased the usually mercurial man. It pleased her, too, though she knew she'd never be the right height thanks to her relatives _loving_ care.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley had been sentenced to twenty years imprisonment with no possibility for parole. Marge Dursley had been sentenced to fifteen and had her dogs taken from her and her name blacklisted from ever breeding animals again. Dudley, however, was sent to a home for the troubled youth until he turned eighteen. From what Xavier said, they all hated her more than ever now.

Madame Bones had also contacted Cissa to inform the woman that Sirius Black had never been given a trial and new evidence had come to light about that night in nineteen eighty-one. The woman had looked furious, monocle all but fogging up in her wrath.

But now it was time for Hadriana and Draco to go to Hogwarts. They had been driving Cissa and Lucius up the wall in their excitement. Draco was firm in his belief that Hadriana would join him in Slytherin, but Severus and Cissa both believed she'd be a Ravenclaw. She surely had spent most of her time throughout the summer devouring all books she could get her hands on and listened intently during her many lessons.

Dobby woke Hadriana up at eight thirty as she had requested, and she stumbled sleepily into the shower and washed her long, dark curls. She dressed in casual day robes for the train ride and had Cissa braid her hair into two Dutch braids that reached her waist.

"I sent owls to my friends, so they'll meet us on the Platform at nine forty-five," Draco told her over breakfast, which for her consisted of Greek yogurt and fresh fruit, a nutrient potion and calcium booster draught.

"I told Neville to find us on the train," Hadriana revealed, smiling mischievously.

"Augusta will not like his association with you," said Lucius mildly.

Hadriana lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug, "That's her problem,"

Cissa hid a smile behind her hand, "The woman is lucky she did not start a blood feud,"

"Indeed. The Longbottom name would be besmirched for centuries," Lucius all but purred, unholy glee in his eyes at the thought.

"I wonder if Longbottom said something to her once they returned home," Draco murmured idly.

"He would have had to. Allowing her to continue would be detrimental to the House's standing. No matter my views on Augusta Longbottom, she did ensure her grandson had proper lessons," Lucius explained, sipping his coffee contemplatively, "The boy seemed almost…scared of her,"

Hadriana narrowed her eyes, vaguely remembering Neville tell her that his Uncle Algie had thrown him out a window in their previous lives. She wondered if they still treated him badly, and if they did, she would put an end to it.

The rest of breakfast was spent conversing about Hadriana and Draco's most anticipated subjects. Both were looking forward to Potions, but Hadriana was most anxious about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Was Tom still possessing Quirrell? Would he still try to kill her, despite visions planted in his mind about the past, about their bleak future if they did nothing?

Hadriana's mind was plagued with those questions as she and Draco double checked their trunks for everything they needed. Dobby and Mipsy had brought the luggage down that morning. Everything was inside, and so they Apparated to Platform nine and three quarters at nine-forty, Lucius taking Draco, and Cissa taking Hadriana.

Hadriana was nervous to meet Draco's friends. They stood with their families near the apparation point. Pansy Parkinson looked sour as she looked Hadriana up and down, her upturned pug nose scrunching. Daphne Greengrass looked indifferent, as did Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint.

Levi tightened around Hadriana's arm under her robes, ~ _I taste your anxiety, Mistress. Are you well? ~_

_~Yes, I'm fine. ~_ Hadriana replied quietly.

"Heiress Potter-Black, a pleasure to see you again," Lady Zabini greeted warmly, "This is my son, Heir Blaise Zabini,"

"Well met, Heir Zabini," Hadriana greeted with a polite smile.

Zabini kissed her knuckles, "Well met, Heir Potter-Black,"

Draco introduced her to everyone else, and Hadriana valiantly ignored the sour note in both Parkinson and Greengrass’s voices. Clearly the girls didn’t appreciate a new female within their group. Oh, well, they would soon get over it.

Hadriana also made sure to say hello to the adults, a sweet, innocent smile on her face. Well, a somewhat innocent smile. She knew her innocent façade had begun to stop working on Draco. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. Especially Severus.

Hadriana was still getting used to the open affection Narcissa and Lucius showed her and fought not to tense when they both hugged her.

“You must write this evening once you are both sorted,” Lucius said softly, gently squeezing Hadriana's shoulders.

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed, fussing over Draco and Hadriana both in the way only a mother could, “And if anything happens, go to Severus. He will floo call us if anything is amiss,”

“We will, mother,” Draco promised, showing a great amount of restraint; he normally batted Narcissa's hands away when she fussed too much, like a true pre-teen boy.

Hadriana nodded, “We'll see you at Yule,”

Boarding the Hogwarts Express was bitter-sweet. She loved Hogwarts; it would always be her home. But it also had become the place in which she had allowed herself to be used. Where she had discovered her ‘friends’ duplicity. Where her entire world had crumbled down around her head. 

Shoving those thoughts to the back of her mind, Hadriana followed Draco and his friends to a compartment and nabbed the window seat. Levi slithered from her collar and wrapped snuggly around her neck, getting comfortable and ignoring the gawks he was receiving.

“Mother told me you were a Parselmouth, but I didn’t quite believe it,” Blaise remarked, eyeing Levi with fascination.

Pansy eyed Levi with something akin to disgust, “Is it poisonous?”

“ _He_ ,” Hadriana corrected sharply, eyes narrowed at the girl, “And no, he isn’t. But he has a rather nasty bite,”

Pansy ensured to sit as far from her as possible, Daphne next to her.

Theodore peered curiously at Levi, “May I pet him, Heir Potter-Black?”

“Of course,” Hadriana said, “He likes scratches under the chin,” 

~ _Oh, yess, I do! Ooohh ~_ Levi promptly turned into a puddle of pleased hisses as Theo did just that, looking amused at the snake.

“Do they have different personalities?” Flint asked, “Snakes, that is,”

“Yep. Levi's a drama queen,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Hadriana snickered, “He was so mad when you stepped on his tail,”

“It was an accident!” Draco insisted, a slight pout on his lips, “He threw himself to the ground as if I’d killed him!”

~ _The dragon boy hurt me, Mistress ~_ Levi hissed, and if snakes could pout, he’d be doing so. He raised his tail and wiggled it, ~ _My tail was squashed and almost broken! ~_

Hadriana cackled, ~ _It was not broken_! ~

Levi tucked his head into her collar like a child, ~ _Mistress is making fun of me ~_

“Is he…pouting?” Blaise asked, highly amused.

“Always,” Draco said in an aggrieved tone of voice.

“Heiress Potter-Black –” Theodore began.

Hadriana cut him off, “You may call me Hadriana,”

Theodore nodded, “Call me Theo,”

“Blaise,” the Zabini heir offered.

Flint nodded, “Marcus. See you all later, I’m going to find my friends,”

“See you,” Draco murmured.

“What house do you think you’ll be in, Hadriana?” Daphne asked, looking Hadriana up and down like she was a disgusting bug.

“Ravenclaw or Slytherin, most likely,” she said, eyes darting to Pansy as the girl scoffed, “You don’t think so, Heir Parkinson?”

Pansy sneered, “Your parents were Gryffindors,”

“So?” Hadriana challenged.

“The Sorting Hat takes your family name into account when it makes its decision,” Daphne explained, expression pinched.

Hadriana smiled sharply, “My paternal _and_ maternal grandmothers were both Blacks, ladies,”

“Your mother was a Mudblood,” Pansy snapped.

Draco inhaled sharply, knowing that Hadriana loathed that term. She had even snapped at Lucius for using it a week ago.

Hadriana smiled serenely, “Actually, my mother was the descendant of a Black Squib line. Marius Black, son of Cygnus and Violetta Black, married a Scottish Squib and had a daughter, my grandmother,”

“ _And_ your grandmother Dorea Potter was a Black,” Draco added, throwing Pansy and Daphne a cold look.

“Not to mention my godfather Sirius Black blood adopted me as a baby,” Hadriana added thoughtfully.

“By the Mother,” Theo whispered, “Your parents allowed that? Blood adoptions are a…controversial ritual. Many classify it as Dark because the potion requires blood,”

“They’re idiots,” Hadriana stated bluntly, “Magic isn’t light or dark, bad or good. Intent is what matters,”

Blaise looked as though his birthday had come early, “You don’t believe the hogwash the Ministry spouts? You follow the Olde Ways?”

Hadriana rolled her eyes, “Am I a witch? Of course, I follow the Olde Ways. Lucius and Narcissa have been very thorough in their education. Have none of you read the Daily Prophet?”

“So, it’s true, what your Muggle relatives did?” Theo asked, aghast at the thought that a magical child was abused by _Muggles._

“Indeed,” Hadriana said, pressing her lips together.

Suddenly, the compartment door was slammed open and Hermione Granger peered inside with an imperious expression, “Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one,”

“Get one of the prefects to summon it,” Hadriana said sharply.

“We can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts,” Granger said bossily, nose in the air.

“The Express is an extension of Hogwarts. And in any case, the Ministry Trace will get confused what with there being so many Magical Signatures on board,” Draco drawled contemptuously.

Hermione eyed him, “I’m Hermione Granger, you are?”

Hadriana fought the urge to smack her as Draco scoffed and replied, “Heir Draco Malfoy. Are you related to the Dagworth-Grangers?”

“No, I’m the first witch in my family,” Hermione stated proudly, “I was ever so pleased when I got my letter-"

“That’s great,” Hadriana interrupted with as much sarcasm as possible, “But don’t you have a toad to find?”

Hermione glared, “Who are _you_?”

“Hadriana Potter-Black.”

“You’re Harry Potter! I’ve read all about you-"

Theo interrupted this time, “Excuse us, Granger, we were having a discussion when you so rudely interrupted. Close the door on your way out,”

Hermione harrumphed and slammed the door closed, making Hadriana roll her eyes. She wondered if the girl was already in Dumbledore's pocket, if their meeting had been orchestrated. Probably. It hurt. Oh, how it hurt. To see her old friend and know what she had done. To know that a girl she had for so long considered a sister planned her death so casually.

The rest of the trip Hadriana spent in silence after pulling a book from her bottomless bag. Cissa had helped her charm it. Inside was her shrunken trunk and a few books for the train ride. She sat back, eyes glued to the page, as hushed conversation flowed about her.

The book had been gifted to her by Lucius and Cissa as a belated birthday present. It went into an in-depth explanation about the Wizengamot and what it meant to be a Lord or Lady. Because Hadriana would, upon her thirteenth birthday, become Lady Potter-Black due to her parents being dead and incarcerated, Lucius wanted her to be well informed of what that meant.

So far Hadriana understood. Being a member of the Wizengamot meant that she could vote in or draft new laws and such. Those voted on by Dumbledore when he had been standing in as her (illegal) proxy were being compiled by Lucius for her to go over during Yule break. Xavier was also putting together a case against the man for all he had done, and Skeeter was ready for her job to air all Dumbledore’s dirty laundry.

Being a Lady was much more than merely voting and writing laws. It meant that she had a responsibility to the Wizarding World to uphold their laws and act for the betterment of it. Hadriana had already devoured several books on the topic, especially one that explained why and how the Wizarding World took Muggle laws and used them as their own.

But one law hadn’t been adopted by Wizards. The Human Rights Act. One look at Azkaban and it was glaringly obvious _how_ they didn’t follow said law. People sentenced to Azkaban were convicted for life and went mad. It wasn’t a rehabilitation system like many Muggle prisons. Not to mention the Dementor’s kiss. The death penalty had been abolished in nineteen sixty-five throughout the United Kingdom.

Hadriana’s first goal within the Wizengamot was to make Azkaban a better prison. She knew that witches and wizards were more dangerous and had the ability to escape, but not if the cells were magically dampening. Dementor’s created insane prisoners, and the very few – miniscule, really – who were released never fully recovered.

Hadriana wanted the Wizarding World to be united. They had to be. Especially if the Muggles discovered them. She had plans to ensure that magical districts were undetectable to Muggle satellite imaging. She refused to let the future Death had shown her happen.

Just the thought of magic dying out completely made Hadriana want to cry and rage. Because of Dumbledore's machinations, the Olde Ways had been abolished and dubbed illegal and dark. And because of _that_ magic was slowly dying out, and more Muggles were being told about magic when their children inherited their squib ancestors magic. Lady Magic was desperate and awakened the ‘muggle-borns' magic. Lucius had been very patient in his lessons, explaining it all quite thoroughly.

It was a vicious cycle. One Hadriana hoped to end completely.

***

The last interruption came from none other than Ronald Weasley. Hadriana was reading her book peacefully while Draco, Blaise, and Theo played a game of exploding snap – Daphne and Pansy had left hours ago to find their other female friends – when the compartment door burst open and Ronald's very much unwelcome self stepped inside. Just behind him, cradling a toad, stood Neville.

“I heard Harry Potter’s in this compartment – is it you?” he demanded rudely, gawking obnoxiously at Hadriana.

“My name,” Hadriana began coldly, snapping her book shut, “Is Hadriana Potter-Black,”

Theo snickered quietly as Ronald gaped like a rather unattractive fish for several moments, “Do you have the scar?!”

Hadriana clenched her jaw. How in the gods name had she befriended this boy? Oh, right. She had been a desperate, abused orphan who wanted friends.

No matter. This time she was smarter.

“Yes, I have the scar that reminds me every time I look in the mirror of my parent’s brutal deaths,” Hadriana replied, voice as sharp as a whip. Cissa had taught her how to speak like that, and it seemed to be working what with how Ronald was gawking at her, “Feel free to leave, whoever you are,”

“Red hair, hand me down robes? He must be a Weasley.” And there was the arrogant snot Hadriana had, oddly enough, come to miss. Draco was staring at Ronald with a disgusted sneer.

“Yeah, and who do you think you are?!” Ronald blustered, face as red as his hair.

“Heir Draco Malfoy,” the blond said with as much superiority as he could.

Hadriana blinked slowly as Ronald turned to face her, indignant disbelief on his face, “What’re you doing sitting with these slimy snakes? They’re probably Death Eaters in training, Harry!”

“I don’t appreciate you speaking of my cousin Draco in such a way. Nor insulting my friends. Now, I believe you should _leave_ before you find yourself with four law suits for defamation of character, Weasley,” Hadriana snarled, hands trembling in her rage, “If rumours are correct, your family couldn’t afford it,”

Ronald went white, then puce with rage. But before he could open his mouth and, undoubtedly, land himself in even more strife two startlingly familiar, identical faces popped into view.

“Ickle Ronnikins already making people cranky?” Fred cooed, making Hadriana's chest clench. The last she had seen of him was his expression in death, his body cold. But there he was, alight with laughter and mischief.

“Naughty Ronnikins! Mother shall have a fit! Not even at Hogwarts yet!” George continued, grasping Ronald's left arm as Fred grabbed his right.

“We’ll get rid of him for you, baby snakes!” they chorused together cheerfully.

Neville stepped into the compartment nervously, “H-Heiress Potter-Black –”

“Call me Hadriana, Neville. We’re practically family,” Hadriana interrupted, her rage fading to fondness for the boy.

Neville smiled shakily and took the seat Draco motioned him to, “Thank you, Heir Malfoy,” he mumbled, cradling Trevor close.

Levi poked his head out of Hadriana's sleeve, tongue flickering madly, ~ _Misstresss has brought me a juicy, scrumptious toad? ~_

Neville held Trevor tighter and Hadriana reigned her gluttonous snake back in, ~ _No, Levi. That’s Neville’s familiar, Trevor, you can’t eat him. Ever._ ~

Levi returned to Hadriana's sleeve with a sulky air. She rolled her eyes fondly and looked up at Neville, who was pale and gaping, “You’re a _Parselmouth_?”

Hadriana smiled faintly, “Yes, I inherited the gift from both sides of my family. I’m distantly related to Salazar Slytherin,”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Neville said, sounding genuine despite his shock, “What’s your snakes name?”

“Levi,” Hadriana huffed, “Short for Leviathan. Though I think I should have named him Mr. Prissy,”

An insulted hiss came from Levi and Draco, Blaise, and Theo dissolved into laughter. Neville cracked an unsure smile, but said, “You can all call me Neville, if you want,”

“Blaise,” the Italian boy said, nodding politely.

“Theo.” Theo appraised Neville quietly, “What house do you think you’ll be in?”

Neville looked glum, “My gran thinks I’ll be in Hufflepuff. I wouldn’t mind Gryffindor, that’s where my dad was,”

“Who cares what your gran thinks?” Draco demanded, “It’s what you want that matters, Neville,”

Neville straightened a bit, looking a little more confident, and Hadriana hid a smile behind her hair. Her mission to boost her God-brothers confidence was a-go.

***

There were no words to describe the conflicting emotions Hadriana felt when she saw Hogwarts. The ancient castle had been her first real home, but was marred with the memory of war and discovering her ‘friends’ plans for her. Draco, Blaise, and Theo all ooh'd and ahh'd appropriately, their young faces awash with amazement. But Hadriana didn’t know how to feel.

The boats, led by Hagrid (sweet Hagrid, so blinded by his adoration for Dumbledore), glided smoothly over the Black Lake. The long, grey tentacles of the Giant Squid rose above the surface and waved. The kids all shrieked, but Hadriana simply reached out and ran a hand over the soft, slimy appendage.

Hadriana laughed when the squid wrapped its tentacle around her palm and shook her hand vigorously.

“Did it…just shake your hand?” Draco asked, expression twisted in a complicated expression of disgust and intrigue.

“Yep,” she replied, laughing at her cousin’s expression. The Squid released her and pulled its tentacle back under water.

“Gross,” Theo whispered, entire body shuddering.

“Watch yer heads!” Hagrid shouted.

Hadriana ducked along with everyone else as the boats sailed into the underground dock. The first years all clambered out and followed the friendly giant upstairs to the large, oak doors. Professor McGonagall in all her stern glory stood there, expression welcoming yet stern.

“Firs' years, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid puffed.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I’ll take them from here.” The Professor waited until Hagrid had descended the stairs to address the first years. Hadriana mentally recited the woman’s welcoming speech along with her, “Welcome to Hogwarts. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an especially important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." The Professor then glanced pointedly at Ronald, who had a smudge of something on his nose; the redhead flushed at the attention and wiped over his face and fluffed his hair.

Hadriana knew she looked smart. Cissa had dressed her that morning and fixed her hair. She glanced at Draco, who was nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his robe.

McGonagall didn’t look impressed with Weasley’s attempt at fixing his ruffled appearance but didn’t say anything. Merely charmed away the dirt before stating, “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly,”

Hadriana tugged at her long braids nervously. She had done this before, but there was something inexplicably nerve wracking about entering the school run by the man you wished to destroy completely. She knew not to underestimate Albus Dumbledore. He was powerful, but he was also intelligent. He had managed to keep secret the fact that he and Gellert Grindelwald were lovers for decades. He had fooled the world he wished to rule absolutely at Grindelwald’s side. He was a master manipulator. He all but ruled the Wizarding World from the shadows. He may not wish to be Minister, but by being headmaster he had positioned himself in the best place to manipulate the future: through the malleable minds of the youth. His accolades were enough that young muggle-borns worshipped him, as well as firmly light aligned families. His standing with the muggle-born community had led to them, and muggle-raised witches and wizards, to demand that their Christian holidays replace the Olde Ways, and Dumbledore won points by making them illegal.

Not with grey, neutral, and dark families. No, they knew better. They were taught at their parents’ knees, who were taught by _their_ parents, and so on. Hadriana knew that Dumbledore was dangerous. He was the biggest adversary she would ever have in her bid to save the Magical World. His reach was far and wide, his manipulations insidious and damaging.

But Hadriana had seen the future. Death had shown her what was coming, and it wasn’t pleasant. The end of all things. The apocalypse.

Hadriana would stop it or die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! thank you all so much for the lovely comments, the kudos, and comments! i'm so glad you guys are loving this story. for those of you part of the Game of Thrones fandom, i have a fanfiction in the works in which Hadriana is reborn as a character in Westeros. like many of the fandom, i'm still bitter about what dumb and dumber did to my queen and all the other characters. hopefully i'll do the fandom justice, and don't worry - i'll be updating this work every 2 weeks, and the GOT fanfic every 3 once i've finished the second draft of the first chapter.

McGonagall returned shortly after departing, her lips turned up in a barely visible smile, “We’re ready for you now,”

Hadriana inhaled deeply and steeled herself for the oncoming storm that she was undoubtedly going to have to weather. Draco was a solid presence by her side, and she made sure to keep her head held high and expression schooled into a neutral mask.

The beauty of the great hall and its enchanted ceiling had always made Hadriana's breath catch. But the last time she’d seen the great hall, it had been ravaged by war and housed the bodies of the dead. She swallowed thickly. She wouldn’t allow that to happen again.

“It’s charmed to look like the night sky,” Granger whispered loudly.

Hadriana ignored her and lined up with the other first years. Draco squeezed her hand briefly as they looked up at the teacher’s tables. Dumbledore sat with a benevolent expression on his face despite the hard glint in his blue eyes as he gazed upon her from his ostentatious, golden throne-like chair.

Gods, had she been so blinded and dumb to not see the man for what he truly was? He held the façade of a benevolent grandfather well, she had to admit. But he truly was a dictator, wasn’t he? What kind of headmaster sat upon a golden throne?

Hadriana was snapped from her thoughts as McGonagall spoke, “When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!”

The sorting went the same way as it had in Hadriana's past. She watched as her fellow year mates were sorted, Neville being sorted into Gryffindor, her gaze somehow drawn back to Dumbledore. She then caught the calculating and thoughtful gaze of Professor Quirrell and swallowed hard. He wasn’t wearing a turban. His pale, bald head was on open display.

“Potter, Harry!”

Hadriana narrowed her eyes as she was wrenched from her thoughts. Clearly Dumbledore was trying to pull a power play of some kind. It was awfully sloppy. But she would play along. For now.

Hadriana climbed the stairs to the stool and sat down, back straight and hands folded on her lap. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

 _“Well, well, well. Aren’t you just full of surprises, Heiress Potter-Black?”_ The hat whispered to her mind.

“ _I aim to please, hat,”_ she replied dryly.

The hat chuckled, _“And indeed you do. Hm. So much anger, dear heir, and a thirst to prove yourself. Plenty of bravery. But you did not come back in time because you’re brave, did you? No, my dear, you did not. You came back because your sense of self-preservation persevered. Oh, yes, I agree with my past self. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness.”_

“ _I made a mistake in my last life. I won’t make it again,_ ” Hadriana thought firmly.

“ _Very well. Better be…_ SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted to the hall.

The hat was removed from Hadriana's head, and she stood and walked to the Slytherin table. She sat next to Draco, valiantly ignoring the deathly silence that had followed her sorting. She chanced a glance up at Dumbledore and had to clamp down viciously on the urge to cackle at his dumbfounded expression.

Hadriana observed all the teacher’s reactions. Professor Sprout seemed indifferent and had begun clapping along with Neville's timid applause. Severus looked amused, though only if one knew what to look for. Hagrid, the poor man, was gaping. McGonagall, however, looked terribly shaken.

“I knew you’d be a Slytherin,” Draco all nut crowed once Blaise had been sorted to the house of snakes, too. Her cousin looked incredibly smug, “Father owes me five galleons,”

“You bet on Hadriana's sorting?” Theo asked in amusement.

“Of course,” Draco said.

Hadriana rolled her eyes fondly and felt her lips twitch when the food arrived. Platters of pork and lamb chops, bowls of steamed vegetables, every kind of cooked potato, steaks, sausages, bacon and deserts. Her stomach grumbled.

“What’s that?” Blaise asked quietly.

“Hm?” Hadriana followed his curious gaze and spied the nutrient potion by her plate. She looked up at Severus, who winked, and smiled, “Nutrient potion,”

Blaise looked slightly horrified, “Those muggles deserve torture,”

“You’re not wrong,” Hadriana stated bluntly.

Draco was suddenly half sitting on Hadriana as he served her up a pile of vegetables and half a steak, a half manic glint in his eye (he's gotten that from his mother), “Here. Mother, Father, and Uncle Severus told me that you need a balanced diet, lots of vegetables and limited meat,”

Hadriana swallowed thickly. It really was nice to have people who cared, and the more time she spent around the Malfoy's and Severus she realised that in her former life no one had truly, deeply cared as they did. Sure, Mrs. Weasley had always complained that she was too skinny and piled her with food, but it had always been too rich and unhealthy. When the twins had told their parents that they’d found bars on her window, Mrs. Weasley had threatened to put bars on theirs and ignored the clear signs of neglect and abuse.

“Thank you, cousin.” If Draco noticed the thickness in her voice, he didn’t comment. Merely placed a fork in her hand and stared sternly at her until she began eating.

Hadriana didn’t notice the determined glints in Theo and Blaise's eyes either.

***

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been insane. Sure, he was ruthless and sometimes cruel. But he was not insane. Now, of course, he realized he only had himself to blame for his insanity. He had torn asunder his own soul, destroying what fundamentally made him as a person. It had weakened him, too. His magic. He had always been powerful, but at the end of the war his performance had been…lacklustre.

Now his insanity was…less, so to speak, and his mind was clear for the first time in ten years, Tom knew where he went wrong. A soul was not meant to be broken, but he allowed his fear of failure to drive him to lengths of immortality that led to his downfall.

Harry Potter, the babe prophesied to be his downfall, had not been the true reason for his defeat a decade ago. No, it had been his own hubris. Now, his soul was once again whole and memories not his own lingered in his mind.

What Tom had always foreseen, had come to pass. Magic discovered by muggles, and Wizard Kind destroyed. It was a sort of vindication to know he had been right. But it also made him furious.

“My Lord,” the soft, nervous tones of Barty drew Tom from his thoughts. He looked up at the Crouch heir from the wing back chair he sat on. He was unbelievably weak, but he once again had a body.

“Barty. You have received word from Quirinus?” he asked quietly. Even speaking too loudly tired him.

“Yes, my Lord. Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts. Quirinus has reported that the girl was sorted into Slytherin,” Barty murmured, blinking rapidly – the only sign of his surprise.

Tom hummed, “What else?”

Barty looked half furious, half saddened, “Harry Potter has taken up her heirship rings. She is Heiress Potter-Black and has taken the Slytherin Heir rooms for herself, my lord. Quirinus also reports that the girl…was abused,”

Tom clenched a hand into a fist, “How badly?”

“Bad enough that Lucius and Narcissa have adopted her,” Barty said bluntly.

Tom thought about the memories shared to him. He had thought them at first nothing but a vivid dream. But now he was curious. Was what he saw the truth? Had Harry – no, Hadriana – come back from the future? Had Dumbledore plotted her demise? Did the girl house a shard of his soul still?

“Send word to Quirinus. Tell him to keep an eye on the girl. Ensure she is safe,” Tom ordered as firmly as possible, cursing his weakened body. He would be strong again once Quirinus brought him the stone.

“Yes, my Lord,” Barty said, bowing shakily.

Tom stared into the fire, a sharp smirk curving his thin face.

_Let the games begin._

***

The Slytherin Heir rooms were off the common room. They had a bedroom, en-suite bathroom that resembled the prefect bathroom Hadriana remembered from her fourth year, a walk-in robe, a space room, and a study.

It was safe to say that Slytherin truly had been a prissy prat.

Hadriana liked her rooms, as did her friends. The boys took one look at the giant space, at the spare room, and begun bickering over who’d get to use it first.

Hadriana was sitting on her bed in her pyjamas (silk, because of course Cissa bought her _silk_ bloody pyjamas) laughing as Draco, Blaise, and Theo argued like toddlers.

“She’s my cousin!” Draco screeched in offence at Blaise's _I’m her best friend_ barb, “Of course, she’ll chose me,”

Hadriana cleared her throat loudly, drawing the boys’ attention, “Why don’t you go ask Severus, Draco, to transfigure the bed into three?”

The boys stood there gaping for several seconds before Theo broke and began chuckling, “Why didn’t we think of that?”

“Because you’re all ninny’s,” Hadriana replied blithely, snorting at Draco’s affronted look.

“Ugh, Hadriana!” Draco pouted dramatically, “Fine, I’m going to get Uncle Severus,”

Hadriana flopped back on the bed, arms and legs spread akimbo, and huffed as Blaise and Theo joined her, “Can’t believe I’m finally here at Hogwarts,”

“Same,” Theo mumbled, “My grandfather told me all about it, of course, but his stories didn’t do it justice,”

“My Mother went to _Istituto de Magia*_ in Italy. But my Father's family have gone to Hogwarts for centuries,” Blaise added, the Italian rolling off his tongue.

“Please teach me Italian,” Hadriana murmured.

“ _Certo, tesoro, sarà un piacere**,”_ Blaise drawled, “Do you speak any languages, Theo?”

“ _Da,”_ Theo said sharply, “ _Sem'ya moyey mamy Russkaya***_ ,”

“Uh,” Hadriana uttered, “I can speak the Queen’s English relatively well,”

“ _Nous Malfoy nous sommes de la belle France****_ ,” Draco said as he and Severus entered the room, a smug glint in his eyes.

Hadriana huffed, glancing at Severus, “Please tell me you’re not bilingual, too?”

Severus smirked, “I am. Many witches and wizards are,”

“Uncle Sev can speak ten languages,” Draco boasted, cackling like the _devil_ when Hadriana whined, “We can teach you, Hadriana,”

“What’s this about transfiguring beds for a slumber party?” Severus asked slyly.

Draco flushed, “It is not a slumber party!”

“Aw,” Blaise whined dramatically, “But I wanted to paint your nails, Drakie-poo,”

Hadriana cackled madly at the outraged expression on Draco's face and knew, in her heart, that she was _finally_ home.

***  
Monday September 2nd, 1991

Hadriana was woken up by the boys’ dive bombing her. She jumped, cursing in Parseltongue, which in turn woke Levi up and, what with him being a good, protective familiar, hissed at the perceived threat.

 _~ I will ssssqueeze the life from you all! ~_ he hissed threateningly, his voice lisping from sleep.

Blaise yelped at the irate serpent, “Hadriana, get your familiar!”

“He doesn’t bite,” Hadriana deadpanned even as Levi hissed and reared up to attack.

“ _Yes, the fuck he does!_ ” the boy cried, scrambling away from Levi. He toppled right off the edge of the bed, emitting a strangled grunt of pain, “Ow,”

Hadriana laughed, “That’s karma,”

Draco petted Levi soothingly under the chin, and the snake shuddered in pleasure, “Sorry for scaring you, Levi,”

 _~ Ooh, yesss, right there. Hsss, sssso good, ~_ Levi all but moaned.

Hadriana huffed and rolled her eyes, “What about, ‘Sorry for scaring you, Hadriana,’?”

“Sorry for scaring you, Hadriana,” Theo parroted with an innocent smile.

Hadriana pointed at him, “That’s why you’re my favorite,”

Theo beamed smugly as Draco and Blaise protested, but Hadriana was already shutting the bathroom door. She quickly went about her morning ablutions and changed into her school uniform. She stood in front of the mirror and braided her hair, staring absently at her lacquered nails; Blaise had insisted on doing them and her toes when he discovered she had never actually had a sleep over. He then had imperiously commanded her to do his. Hers were an emerald green that matched her eyes, and Blaise’s were a shimmering, sparkling silver. Even Draco and Theo had caved and allowed their nails to be painted. Theo’s were black, and Draco’s were blue.

It was the best night Hadriana could remember ever having at Hogwarts.

Exiting the bathroom, Hadriana smiled at her friends. Blaise was pouting as he did up his tie, and Theo was rearranging his robes. Draco looked amused and smug as he tied his shoes, “Why does Draco look like he just won the House cup?” she asked warily, grabbing her weightless book bag.

“Because he’s a git,” Blaise uttered mutinously.

Hadriana turned to Theo, who automatically said, “Draco hit Blaise with a stinging hex,”

She snorted, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and said to Blaise, “Poor baby,”

Blaise pouted harder, “Mean,”

Shaking her head, Hadriana opened the door and stepped into the common room. The low chatter surrounded her, making her smile slightly. She glanced around, wondering if she’d be at the receiving end of any more thoughtful, calculating looks. She spotted Marcus and waved, and he nodded at her. He was holding court with several other upper years, all of whom glanced over at her with speculating expressions.

The seventh-year prefect Gemma Farley approached with a warm smile, “Morning, Potter-Black. I’m just about to escort the first years up to breakfast. Are you guys ready?”

“We are,” Hadriana said, “And just call me Black, Farley,”

“Alright,” Farley said, glancing over at the small congregation of other first years; Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy Davis were giving Hadriana the stink eye, badly, while Goyle and Crabbe merely looked as vacant as ever, “Come on, you lot. Time for me to show you how to get to the Great Hall,”

Hadriana walked with Theo, both snickering as Draco and Blaise’s bickering continued. Gods, they sounded like an old married couple. They arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes later only to find it close to empty. The Gryffindor table only had a few students milling around, most notable were Percy Weasley and Granger. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables held over a dozen each, and Slytherin seemed to be the only house table that was full.

Hadriana sat between Theo and Draco, her brows furrowing as Theo scooped porridge topped with fresh fruit and a small drizzle of maple syrup into a bowl and slid it in front of her. She blinked rapidly in confusion and shock as Blaise all but shoved her nutrient potion down her throat himself.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly, downing the disgusting, thick potion.

Draco snorted quietly, “Making sure you follow your diet, obviously,”

“Obviously,” Hadriana echoed absently, rubbing at her chest subconsciously as a weird, fuzzy feeling swelled beneath her breast. Then she remembered Severus’ welcome speech from the night before, specially the part where he had stated: _“Slytherin’s take care of their own. I care not whether you have a quarrel with someone in this house, you will not allow it to spill over into the hallways or classes. We are the most reviled house here at Hogwarts, and therefore it is_ us _against_ them _. We snakes are family. And we cherish family above all. We must have one another’s backs because no one else will.”_

Hadriana swallowed hard and picked up her spoon, “thanks, Theo, Blaise,”

Blaise patted her back lightly, “You’re welcome,”

Seeing the look of disquiet on her face, Theo swiftly and tactfully changed the subject, “I wonder what class we’ll have first. I hope it’s charms,”

“I hope it’s potions,” Draco added, happily popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Hadriana swallowed a mouthful of porridge, blueberries and strawberries, “Potions would be great, I just hope it’s not with Gryffindor,”

“It probably will be,” Blaise said scornfully, glancing up at the Gryffindor table; it was slowly filling up.

Hadriana reached for a pot of coffee and poured herself a small mug, blatantly ignoring Draco’s disapproving glare as she added a sugar cube, “I don’t know whether it’s Dumbledore’s plan to create house unity or division,”

“Believe it or not, the Gryffindor/Slytherin divide only began in the early sixties,” Theo explained, adopting a thoughtful tone of voice, “Before that it was merely a healthy rivalry over Quidditch,”

“Hm,” Hadriana hummed, eyes narrowed as she cast a furtive glance towards the teacher’s table; Dumbledore was conversing lowly with McGonagall, their expressions serious and solemn. She knew exactly what began the rivalry, favouritism. The old goat had threatened Severus to keep silent about his near-death experience or be expelled, all the while giving Sirius a slap on the wrist.

Draco elbowing her brought her from her thoughts, and she turned to him expectantly, “Weasley is glaring at you,”

Looking up, Hadriana met the furious glare of Ronald Weasley. She shrugged, “I seriously don’t know what his problem is,”

“Probably jealous,” Blaise uttered, a teasing smirk on his face, “He probably has a crush on you, Black,”

Hadriana didn’t even have to feign her gag, “Oh, gross,”

“What is gross, Miss Potter-Black?”

Hadriana looked up at Severus, “Blaise scarred me for life, Professor,”

Severus snorted, “I’m sure. Here is your schedule,”

“Thanks, Professor,” she murmured, scowling when she realized that the first lesson of the day was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. She had hoped to avoid her former house and friends for a while, at least.

 _Hey, Fate, are you laughing at me?_ Hadriana wondered absently.

**No, but I am.**

Hadriana fought the urge to jump a mile in the air went that chilling, rattling voice echoed in her mind. **Death?** She asked hesitantly.

 **No, this is your conscience. Yes, of course, it’s me.** Wow, Death was a drama queen. Who knew? **I can hear your thoughts, Hadriana.**

 **Shit. Um, so what’s up?** She thought warily.

**Oh, nothing. My apologies for taking so long to contact you, Mistress. I had a bit of a triple homicide to clean up, then my sister – you know what? Don’t worry about my family drama. I’m just checking in on you, Mistress.**

** Dear gods, please call me Hadriana. Calling an eleven-year-old mistress is creepy, Death.  **

**Wow. How rude. I was just being polite! And you’re nineteen, technically. Anyway, I’ll let you go. You have class soon. I’ll check in later.**

Hadriana shook her head, trying to shake away the lingering goose bumps that had popped up all over her body when Death’s voice had begun rattling around in her brain. She hadn’t known that was a prerequisite of being Master of Death, but then again it would be helpful. Maybe. Possibly.

“Come on, let’s get to class,” Theo mumbled, looking upset that Charms wasn’t the first class of the day.

“Yay,” Blaise uttered drolly, “An hour with the Gryffindors,”

“Joy. Really, I’m so excited,” Draco deadpanned, expression utterly blank.

Hadriana snorted as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She linked her arms with Draco and Blaise’s, “Come on, boys, don’t be like that,”

“Oi, Potter!”

Hadriana groaned theatrically, leaning against Blaise, “Oh, no,”

“Potter! Hey, I’m talking to you!” Weasley barked, storming towards her.

“What do you want, Mr. Weasley?” Hadriana asked, saccharinely polite.

Weasley’s face went puce with anger, “You’re a traitor! Nothing but a slimy snake, a dark witch!”

“How, exactly, did you come to the conclusion that I’m a traitorous dark witch?” Hadriana queried with faux sincerity.

“You’re supposed to be a Gryffindor! And everyone knows that all witches and wizards are dark!” Weasley blustered hotly, “Snakes are evil,”

Hadriana smiled facetiously, “Actually, serpents and snakes represent fertility or a creative life force. As snakes shed their skin through sloughing, they are symbols of rebirth, transformation, immortality, and healing. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Miss Black.” The silky tones of Professor Snape made Weasley pale, “Harassing other students before classes even begin, Weasley? Even your meddlesome older brothers weren’t that idiotic. Five points from Gryffindor. All of you get to class. Now,”

Hadriana smirked at Weasley as Blaise and Draco led her away, laughing madly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Institute of Magic (i made this wizarding school up)  
> ** - "Sure, honey, it'll be a pleasure"  
> *** - "My mother's family is Russian,"  
> ****- "We Malfoys are from beautiful France,"  
> all translations are through google translate, I'm not fancy enough to be bilingual, though many of my fellow Aussie's might agree that Australian slang may as well be a language of it's own lmfao.


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday September 2 nd, 1991_

Their first Transfiguration lesson went exactly as it had in her previous life, though this time Hadriana was the first to transfigure her needle perfectly. McGonagall stared at the shiny, pointed needle with pursed lips and shock in her eyes before stiffly awarding her five points for Slytherin.

Well, then. It seemed that the feline woman was feeling rather catty that she didn’t get the lauded savior in her class. How utterly pathetic of a woman her age. Then again, she had simply _adored_ Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The thought of her father and his friends made her want to gag. James Potter had been a bully. He had assaulted another student physically – even sexually – and gotten away with it. Granted, Severus had called Lily a Mudblood, but he’d been under extreme, humiliating distress.

Professor McGonagall’s clear bias in Transfiguration made Hadriana’s feelings of the woman sour a little further.

The class was a single period, thank the gods, and ended at ten am. Hadriana skedaddled as quickly as possible, wondering how and why she had ignored so many glaring red flags in her past life. Had she always been blind to McGonagall’s bias? Yes, most likely.

“We have potions next,” Blaise told her cheerfully, “Good job transfiguring your needle, Ana,”

Hadriana blinked, “Ana?”

“Yep, your new nickname. Harry is too plebeian, and Ana suits you better. It means gracious,” Blaise explained happily.

Hadriana smiled and hugged Blaise sideways, “Thanks,”

“It also means merciful,” Theo added, eyebrows raising when Hadriana guffawed, “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Hadriana wheezed, wiping away tears. How ironic that her new nickname meant merciful, when that was the last thing she was going to be toward those who had wronged her.

Theo gave her an odd look, almost like he was wondering if her sanity was intact, as they trooped down to the dungeons. The classroom door was open, so they and their fellow Slytherin first years entered and found tables. Blaise and Draco sat together, and Hadriana nabbed a table with three seats for she, Theo, and Neville.

The Gryffindor’s began trickling in, and Hadriana waved a nervous looking Neville over; his expression turned immediately to relief.

“Hi, guys,” he said quietly, sliding into the seat Hadriana had saved for him.

“Hello, Neville,” Theo greeted kindly, placing his book on the table.

“Hey,” Hadriana murmured, “How was Transfiguration for you?”

“Okay,” Neville mumbled, “I made my matchstick pointy, but not metal,”

Hadriana belatedly remembered that the boy was using his father’s wand because of his grandmother and scowled. How to naturally bring it up? Perhaps in Charms? She would make sure to sit with him.

The door to the classroom slammed and Severus swept to the front of the room, onyx eyes sweeping over the students, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” he drawled, making Hadriana hide a grin behind her hand. It was the same speech from her first ever potions class, “As there is little foolish wand-waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper Death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach,”*

Silence reigned for several moments while Severus narrowed his eyes at the blank faces of the Gryffindors – except Granger, that is. He eyed Weasley’s dumbfounded expression and barked, “Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Weasley’s mouth opened and closed like a dumb fish for several moments. Many of the Slytherin's rolled their eyes when Granger all but shot from her seat, arm waving madly through the air.

“Nothing?” Severus drawled contemptuously, “How disappointing. Longbottom? Do you know?”

Neville jumped at being singled out and stammered, “D-Draught of the Living Death, sir,”

“Hm. It seems at least _one_ Gryffindor read their books before class. Black, where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat, sir,” Hadriana said, lips twitching.

“Correct.” Severus eyed the class, “Can anyone tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Granger was actually emitting a low whine now, much to the Slytherin's horror. But Hadriana merely stared with a sneer that fell away when Neville slowly raised his hand, confidence in his gaze.

“Yes, Longbottom?”

“T-There is no difference, sir. They’re the same plant, also known as aconite,” Neville answered, and Hadriana could have cried. He already had begun to overcome his near paralysing shyness and insecurities.

“Very good. Two points to Gryffindor,” Severus said, looking pained, “And one to Slytherin, Black,”

Hadriana flashed Neville a wide smile, which made him flush with pride and happiness. Severus began the lesson – the cure for boils – and Hadriana, with Neville and Theo assisting, managed to make the potion to near perfection.

Weasley and Finnegan, however, managed to melt their cauldron _and_ part of the table. Granger stared, scandalized, as Severus swooped down on them, “Idiot boys! I suppose you forgot to turn the flames off before adding the porcupine quills? Did you even bother to read the instructions underlined twice on the board? Ten points from Gryffindor! And clean this mess up!”

All in all, it was a _wonderful_ lesson.

***

_Great Hall, 12pm – 1pm._

As they had at breakfast, Theo Blaise, and Draco seemed to band together in search of the healthiest, most nutritional food available for Hadriana to eat. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“What classes do we have after lunch?” Theo queried, glancing at Draco who was perusing his timetable.

“Double charms then flying lessons,” the blond said happily, obviously excited at the prospect of flying.

“Miss Black,” Severus said as he paused by her on his way to the teachers table, “The headmaster wishes to see you after classes,”

Hadriana stamped down on the urge to groan and nodded simply, “Of course, sir, will you accompany me as my head of house? As surely this pertains to my education,”

Severus’ lips twitched, “I would be happy to, Miss Black,”

Hadriana nodded and turned back to her meal, scowling at her salad, “Bloody meddlesome goat,” she mumbled.

Draco choked on a sip of pumpkin juice, “Gods. Do you want me to send an owl to Mother and Father?”

Hadriana shook her head, “It should be fine, and Sev can floo Lucius afterwards if necessary,”

Draco nodded seriously, “Yes, Mother and Father would be furious if Dumbledore tried anything,”

“Why don’t you like him?” Blaise asked quietly, “All it said in the Prophet was that you were mistreated by your muggle relatives and Lord and Lady Malfoy had won custody of you and adopted you,”

“Dumbledore placed me with the muggles that mistreated me and didn’t check up on me despite being my magical guardian,” Hadriana explained.

Theo sucked in a sharp breath, “That’s a serious offence,”

“Mhmm,” Draco hummed around a mouthful of roast beef sandwich, “That’s why he was stripped of his position of Chief Warlock and is on probation as Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump,”

Blaise's eyes lit up, “ _That_ wasn’t in the paper,”

Draco grinned but it looked more like a baring of teeth, “Do what you do best, Blaise,”

“And what is it he does best?” Hadriana asked with her brows raised.

“ _Gossip_ ,” Theo stated simply.

Hadriana slowly smirked.

***

Hadriana hurried into the Charms classroom and darted toward Neville, who looked almost terrified that Granger had placed her books on the table next to him and was preparing to sit down. But before she could, Hadriana slid smoothly into the seat and smiled beatifically up at her, “Sorry, Granger, Neville was saving this seat for me. There’s a spot next to Weasley,”

Granger huffed, “So rude,”

Hadriana rolled her eyes and turned to Neville with a mischievous smile, “You’re welcome,” she sang teasingly.

“Honestly, you’re a life saver,” Neville muttered, “She’s so bossy and intense, Prefect Weasley’s already had to talk to her. But it’s like it went in one ear and out the other,”

“I’m not surprised,” Hadriana stated, pulling her wand from the holster on her right forearm – Lucius had insisted on she and Draco both getting one – and grabbed her Charms book from her bag, “Are you excited for Charms?”

“Yeah, I guess,” the boy said quietly as Professor Flitwick entered the room, smiling cheerfully.

“Good afternoon, students! My name is Professor Flitwick, and I hold a Mastery in Charms and Defense. Today we are going to spend the first half of the lesson reading and discussing the theory behind the Levitating charm. The second half, of course, will be practical. Can anyone tell me what the incantation is for the Levitation charm?”

Hadriana raised her hand demurely, glancing at the close to vibrating Granger several seats across. The diminutive professor beamed, though he did glance at Granger in concern, and called upon Hadriana, “Miss Potter-Black,”

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Hadriana pronounced, ignoring the glare Granger sent her way. Upping the girl in intelligence would be revenge enough, really. She continued, much to Flitwick’s delight, “The incantation is compounded of the English word 'wing', 'arduus' which means ‘proudly elevated’, and 'levo' - Latin for rise up,”

“Marvellous. Simply Marvellous, Miss Potter-Black. Ten points to Slytherin for such a well thought out answer!” Flitwick cried happily, positively beaming.

Draco sent Hadriana a grin when Granger slumped in her chair with a devastated expression. The lesson continued, with the Professor discussing the origins of the spell, how it worked, and what it was most used for. By the time the practical side of the lesson rolled around, Hadriana’s stomach hurt from holding in her cackles. Weasley and Granger had dissolved into bickering more than once, and now the girl was glaring daggers at Hadriana and Weasley both.

“All right, students, let us practice the wand motion. A gentle swish, and sharp flick upward. Incredibly good, once more!” Flitwick instructed, darting about the room to assist students who were struggling.

Hadriana glanced at Neville, who was focusing on the movements with a single-minded determination. She eyed his wand, which was old and nicked in places. She leaned toward him and asked, “D’you want to borrow my wand-servicing kit, Nev?”

Neville glanced at her in surprise before staring glumly at his wand, “What? Oh, no, I have one. This was my dad’s wand,”

“But the wand choses the wizard, Nev. Your dad’s wand wont work for you,” Hadriana said, raising her voice slightly as Flitwick neared.

“Gran said it would honour my father if I used his,” Neville said unsurely.

“What’s this?” Flitwick, predictably, pounced, “Your fathers wand? Oh, my goodness. Well, that won’t do at all. I shall let Professor McGonagall know, Mr. Longbottom, and we will organize for you to take a trip to Diagon Alley to get your own wand this weekend,”

Hadriana smiled, pleased, and Nevilee flushed, “Thanks, Professor,”

Flitwick smiled, glancing at Hadriana and her smooth wand movements, “Wonderful wand work, Miss Potter-Black. Perhaps you would like to try the spell?”

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Hadriana chanted, swishing and flicking her wand perfectly. The feather on her desk wobbled and rose into the air. Hadriana beamed.

“Good job!” Flitwick said happily, “Take five more points for Slytherin!”

Granger let loose a small shriek of fury.

***

Flying lessons went pretty much the same, but without Neville losing control and breaking his wrist. Hadriana made sure of it. The boy looked terrified at the prospect of flying and eyed his broom with such severe trepidation that Hadriana felt sorry for him. She told him that the brooms had a low-level sentience and could sense his nerves, and that he only had to be firm with it.

“Me firm? Hadriana, I’m the least firm person there is!” Neville cried lowly.

“I know you have it in you, Nev. I’ve seen it. Just give it a go,” Hadriana insisted, ignoring her cousin and friends’ speculative glances; they were obviously confused as to why she was trying so hard to befriend the boy. “Watch. _Up!_ ”

Hadriana’s broom flew up into her palm, and she gripped it tightly. Neville inhaled a deep breath and scowled down at his broom, snapping, “ _Up_! _”_

Neville gaped in shock and delight as the broom hesitantly smacked into his palm. He gripped it tightly and beamed at Hadriana, shocking her with a tight, warm hug, “Thanks, Hadriana!”

Hadriana laughed, patting Neville’s back, “No problem, Nev. It’s what friends are for,”

After lessons, in which there were no accidents because Madame Hooch was _scary_ , Neville almost floated back to the castle, high on his success in a field he had expected to fail miserably. Hadriana watched him go fondly, a small smile on her face.

“Why are you so nice to him?” Blaise asked curiously.

Hadriana inhaled deeply and clenched her hands, “Because that used to be me. Friendless, nervous, terrified of my own shadow…I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, even my worst enemy,”

Draco and Theo slung their arms around her shoulders, “Lets grab a snack from the Great Hall –”

“Miss Black has a meeting with the headmaster.”

Hadriana groaned at Severus’ interruption. She turned and gave him a pitiful look, “Do I really?”

“Yes, Miss Black,” Severus drawled sarcastically.

“Bollocks,” Hadriana muttered, shooting Draco a glare when he snickered.

“Come along, Miss Black,” Severus ordered, tilting his head toward the doors, “You may meet with Misters Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott afterwards,”

Hadriana nodded and waved off her friends, easily falling into step with Severus. The taller (much taller, the git) man looked down at her curiously, “How has your first day been?”

“Peachy. Flitwick seems to think I’m a prodigy,” she announced, smirking wryly.

“I can attest to the fact that you are not,” Severus teased, smirk playing about his mouth.

Hadriana pressed a hand to her chest and gasped dramatically, a mocking betrayed expression on her face, “Professor, I never!”

Severus snorted, “Don’t go into acting in the future,”

Hadriana laughed, and it only sounded a little evil, “Nope. I’d be a brilliant actor, professor. Just watch and learn,”

Severus hummed sceptically before turning to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster’s office, “Blood pops,” he gritted out, rolling his eyes.

Hadriana schooled her expression into polite intrigue and followed Severus up the winding staircase. Before either of them could knock, the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore –

And Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

Hadriana bit the inside of her cheek and glanced at the severe looking woman nervously before looking back at the headmaster, “Headmaster, you wished to see me?”

“Yes, my dear girl. But first Madame Bones has some news for you,” Dumbledore said, his tone jovial.

Madame Bones nodded firmly toward Dumbledore then turned to face Hadriana, expression softening some, “Heiress Potter-Black, I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. New evidence has come to light, sent in by your Account Manager Cut-throat, for the matte of Sirius Black. Do you know who he is?”

Hadriana nodded, “Yes, ma’am, he’s my godfather and blood adopted father. He was convicted of supposedly betraying my family’s location to Voldemort and killing thirteen muggles,”

Madame Bones nodded, lips pressed into a harsh, unimpressed line, “As it turns out he _wasn’t_ convicted, Heiress Potter-Black. He never received a fair trial. Understandable, considering the…dark times the Wizarding World had been in, but nonetheless unacceptable. I and the Minister had approved his right to a trial, and Mr. Black has been moved to the Ministry pending trial. I thought it best to forewarn you so you didn’t hear of it in the Daily Prophet,”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Hadriana mumbled, staring at her shoes, “What happens if he’s found innocent, ma’am? Will I have to live with him?”

Madame Bones looked surprised, “Mr. Black has spent ten years in Azkaban, Heiress Potter-Black. He will need to undergo strict rehabilitation if he is found innocent. It is unlikely he will ever be entirely fit to be a suitable guardian,”

“Oh, okay,” she said, spying the irritated expression on Dumbledore's face. She decided to rub the salt in further, “That’s good, because I like living with Cissa and Lucius and Draco. Draco's like my big brother. I actually have my own room, and I don’t need to do chores all the time!”

Madame Bones shot Dumbledore a look of contempt, “Yes, Heiress Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy did mention that you enjoy living with them. He also says that you have kept in touch via owl,”

Hadriana beamed, “Yes, ma’am. I was a bit unsure if I should get an owl, because I didn’t have anyone to send letters to, but I do now!”

“That’s wonderful, Heiress Potter-Black. It was nice to officially meet you,” Madame Bones said with a small smile. She turned to Dumbledore, “I’ll take my leave now, headmaster. Thank you,”

“Happy to be of assistance, Amelia,” Dumbledore intoned genially.

After Madame Bones had vanished through the floo, Hadriana turned to the headmaster expectantly. The man smiled warmly, or tried to. He looked rather constipated, “My dear, how are you liking your time here at Hogwarts?”

“It's great, sir! Sometimes I can hardly believe its real,” she replied, burying her hurt and rage deep inside.

Dumbledore laughed in a rather strained way, “I’m very glad to hear that, my girl. Feel free to come to me if you have any trouble,”

Hadriana made sure to look uncertain, “Actually, sir, Ronald Weasley said some rather…mean things to me this morning after breakfast. Professor Snape took away some points, but he keeps glaring at me in class,”

“Ah, yes,” Dumbledore garbled out, “I did hear about that. I’ll tell you what, if it happens again, I will have…words with Mr. Weasley,”

“Thanks, headmaster!” Hadriana chirped.

Dumbledore smiled stiffly, “That is all, my girl. You may go,”

Hadriana followed Severus from the office and down the stairs. At the bottom, they paused and looked at one another before the man sighed, “That was scarily good manipulation, Hadriana,”

Hadriana smiled sweetly, “I know,”

***

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion: Hadriana attended classes with Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Neville and took unholy amounts of pleasure from showing up Granger in classes. The girl grew increasingly more frustrated and annoyed by Hadriana and her intelligence. Avoiding Ronald Weasley became a chore, and Draco seemed gleeful whenever they ran into him and the boys face became as red as his hair, and he went to undoubtedly spit insults, but somehow there was always a Slytherin prefect around; namely Gemma Farley, who happily took points and assigned detentions like they were going out of fashion.

On Friday evening after dinner, the Professors met with Dumbledore to give their first reports of the year. Severus had told Draco and Hadriana what they spoke of during their new tradition of having morning tea on Saturdays.

“Filius thinks you hung the moon and stars, Hadriana,” Severus muttered in a long-suffering way.

Hadriana smiled smugly and stroked Levi's head like a supervillain, ignoring Draco's amused snort, “That’s very nice of him,”

Severus shook his head in amusement, a smile on his face, “You, too, Draco, have earned the respect from your professors. Mr. Longbottom has Professor sprouts eternal adoration,”

“He _is_ really good at Herbology,” Draco conceded, taking a dainty, prissy sip of his tea with aplomb.

“Oh, my gods, Draco,” Hadriana muttered, “You’re such a –”

Hadriana was cut off by someone knocking rapidly at the door. She looked at Severus, who seemed irritated, and watched as he stood and strode to the door, yanking it open.

“Yes?” Severus demanded coolly.

“Severus. Albus sent me to find Miss Potter –” McGonagall began, but was swiftly cut off by Draco.

“My cousins name is Hadriana Potter-Black, Professor,” the blond bit out.

McGonagall stared, lips pressed in a white line, “Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, that is no way to speak to a Professor. Five points from Slytherin. Now, Severus, Madame Bones is here for Miss _Potter-Black_ ,”

Hadriana sighed and put her tea cup and saucer down with a light clatter, “So much for a quiet Saturday,”

McGonagall’s mouth became even thinner, if possible, and her nostrils flared, “Now, if you will, Miss Potter-Black,”

Sighing quietly, Hadriana stood and made her way over to the woman. McGonagall nodded sharply at Severus then turned on her heel and stalked off.

Hadriana inhaled a fortifying breath and exhaled roughly before jogging to catch up. The walk to the Headmasters office was spent in silence. Very awkward silence. And Hadriana tried to figure out _why_. Why was McGonagall so cold, so angry toward her? Was it merely a bias between Gryffindor and Slytherin, or something else?

Hadriana really didn’t know.

Hadriana startled when she heard the grinding of the gargoyle sentinel and bit her lip, idly wondering why Dumbledore wanted to see her.

She got her answer when she entered the room.

“…could you let Malfoy, of all people, get custody of her?!” a familiar, rasping voice demanded.

Hadriana startled and stared at Sirius. He looked…well, he looked terrible. Emaciated with scraggly hair that reached his elbows and a wild beard that only amplified the crazy look in his eyes when he turned to look at her.

Sirius’ expression crumpled, only to harden when he noticed the emerald jumper she wore, “Harry?”

“My name is Hadriana, sir,” she said simply, glancing unsurely toward Amelia, who looked pained.

“H-Hadriana,” Sirius echoed, stammering. He rubbed a hand over his beard, grimacing slightly, “Right. Okay. Hadriana, then, um, do you know who I am?”

Hadriana realized then that she truly had changed because she felt nothing but slight pity for the man standing before her. She swallowed and nodded slowly, “Yes, sir. Cissa told me,”

“C-Cissa,” Sirius repeated dumbly, a somewhat horrified light in his manic gaze, “Harry – Hadriana – the Malfoy's can’t be trusted. I’m free now, I can take you in –”

Hadriana frowned, “I don’t even know you,”

“Sirius,” Amelia interrupted, sounding apologetic, “You may have been cleared of all charges and declared innocent, but you are nowhere near ready to care for a child. Perhaps never,”

“James and Lily wanted me to look after her!” Sirius insisted.

“Miss Potter-Black is happy with Lord and Lady Malfoy, Sirius,” Amelia said firmly, “Need I remind you that you have a yearlong stay in St Mungo's rehabilitation centre?”

“Perhaps visits once Sirius is up for it?” Dumbledore offered; hands laced on the table.

Hadriana clenched her jaw, “As long as they don’t interfere with my studies. And my guardians agree,”

Dumbledore offered a thin smile, “Of course,”

Dumbledore’s fireplace flared green, and Hadriana smiled as Lucius and Narcissa stepped out of the flames.

“Why, headmaster, was I not informed of this…highly unstable man visiting my charge?” Lucius demanded silkily, lips twitching as Narcissa immediately began fussing over Hadriana.

Hadriana beamed and hugged the woman tightly, “Hello, Cissa. I’ve missed you,”

“Oh, darling, I’ve missed you, too,” Cissa murmured, planting a kiss to Hadriana’s forehead.

“Malfoy,” Sirius sneered dangerously. His eyes slanted to Cissa and narrowed, “Cousin,”

“Sirius,” Cissa greeted coldly.

Lucius smacked the butt of his cane on the floor, leather gloves creaking as he gripped the serpent handle, “I would appreciate if you did not sneer at my wife, Black,”

Sirius growled, sounding very much like his animagus form, “How dare you do this, Malfoy? Take Hadriana away, adopt her. What’s your goal, hm? Corrupting her to the dark side?”

Lucius stared at Sirius as though he was a particularly disgusting species of flobberworm, “That is your concern? Not that I and my wife assisted Hadriana in escaping an abusive household?”

Sirius let out a strangled sound and lunged for Lucius, but Amelia was faster and stronger. She grabbed the emaciated man by the upper arms and held him still, a furious expression on her face, “I allowed this visit for you to see your goddaughter, Black, not start a fight! Don’t make me throw you back into the holding cells,”

“Right. That’s enough. I’m taking Hadriana and going to see my son. Lucius?” Cissa asked sharply.

“Yes, I shall join you,” Lucius drawled, shooting Dumbledore and Sirius contemptuous looks, “Hadriana shall not be seeing Black until he has control of his temper. The last thing Hadriana needs is to be attacked,”

“I would never hurt her,” Sirius snarled.

“Your actions say otherwise,” Hadriana retorted sharply, “I’ve had enough grown men hurting me for a lifetime. Good-day, Headmaster, Madame Bones, Professor McGonagall,”

Hadriana couldn’t have exited Dumbledore's office faster. Guilt and annoyance bubbling in her chest. She felt bad for blowing Sirius off, but then he’d bad mouthed the Malfoy's and her protectiveness had reared its head.

Lucius and Narcissa may have been on the ‘bad side,’ in her past life, but at least they were open and honest about it. Narcissa had saved her life for Merlin’s sake. Ron and Hermione had pretended to be her friends all the while lying to her face, laughing behind her back about the stupid, orphaned Harry who had too much money and didn’t appreciate her fame enough.

Dumbledore had hurt her the most, though. He had truly seemed to like her, and he had presumably been the mastermind behind all the plots and deceit. Ron wasn’t smart enough to plan it all on his own. Hermione? Maybe. But with an authority figure telling her it was for the greater good, well, she’d have folded like a pack of wet cards.

Sirius, however, had abandoned her to Hagrid as a baby. He had told her so during her summer before fifth year. He told her that he’d handed her off to Hagrid and gone off after Pettigrew. Three days later, he was imprisoned all because of his revenge. If he’d stuck it out and had her mum and dad’s wills read, their memories would have come out and he would have remained free of prison.

But no. Revenge was more important than his newly orphaned goddaughter and _blood adopted daughter_. Hadriana didn’t even want to get started on _Remus_. The man didn’t have a good excuse to have remained away for ten years. He could have visited. But the man had remained away, a true coward. Then he had waltzed back into her life in her third year and Hadriana, so painfully desperate and _alone,_ had latched onto him.

Gods, she had been so _stupid_.

“Hadriana?” Lucius asked, gently gripping her shoulders.

Hadriana blinked rapidly, looking up into the concerned gaze of her adoptive father, “I’m fine. I just…Mr. Black _attacked_ you and Dumbledore wants me to visit him?”

“Not until he has his emotions under control,” Cissa stated firmly, running a hand over Hadriana's hair.

Hadriana nodded and leaned into the touch, absently following Lucius and Cissa down to the dungeons. Draco perked up upon seeing his parents and hugged them both, glancing worriedly at Hadriana’s vacant expression.

“Is she okay?” Draco asked his parents worriedly.

“I just think she’s lost in thought, son,” Lucius murmured, nodding at Severus.

Severus was frowning, “What happened?”

“Sirius Black has been found innocent of all crimes,” Cissa announced blandly, her jaw ticking, “Headmaster Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, suggested Hadriana visit the man,”

Draco looked aghast, “What? It’s a miracle that Black isn’t a ranting, raving lunatic because of the Dementors. But letting an eleven-year-old girl of Hadriana's health around him? That’s just irresponsible,”

“Black was a lunatic before Azkaban, Draco,” Severus drawled coldly, “He was not untouched by the Black madness. No offence, Narcissa,”

“None taken,” the woman said, highly amused. She herself had a touch of it, most Blacks weren’t lucky to be free of it. She was sure that Hadriana, too, had a touch.

Hadriana shook herself lightly, breaking from her thoughts, and joined the conversation, “I wonder if Skeeter has hold of the story yet?”

“Most likely,” Draco muttered, shooting Hadriana a calculating look, “I still want to know how you managed to get that woman’s undying loyalty,”

Hadriana smiled smugly, “I’ll never reveal my secrets,”

Draco pouted, “Rude,”

Leaning back on the sofa, Hadriana let Draco's whining and Lucius, Cissa, and Severus’ conversation flow around her. She was happy here, with them. And nothing would ever change that.

***

_7th September_

Skeeter had indeed gotten hold of the story, and the next morning the Daily Prophet sent the school into meltdown with one, single headline.

**_‘MINISTRY BLUNDERS: SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT OF ALL CRIMES. WHO ELSE IN AZKABAN HAS BEEN WRONGFULLY IMPRISONED?’_ **

_An in-depth exposure on the corruption within the Ministry by Rita Skeeter, journalist._

_In an emergency trial yesterday morning, Sirius Orion Black, once thought to have betrayed the Potters location to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named as their Secret Keeper and the murderer of thirteen muggles, was found innocent of all charges. Yes, my loyal, dear readers. Innocent. An innocent man rotted in Azkaban Prison for ten years._

_But that was not the only shock. No, dear readers. Not only is Sirius Black innocent, but the real criminal is the once thought hero Peter Pettigrew. According to Black's testimony under Veritaserum, Pettigrew tricked Black on a muggle street, blew up a gas line, then cut off his own finger and fled down a drain in his illegal animagus form, a brown rat. The public is warned that Pettigrew remains at large and is considered dangerous._

_But I ask you this now: who else sits in Azkaban, innocent? Who else has been overlooked and the key to their cell thrown away? Who do we blame for Sirius Black's wrongful incarceration? Only three people signed off on it: Millicent Bagnold, former Minister for Magic, former Head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch Sr, and former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore._

_Now an innocent man sits in St Mungo's preparing for extensive rehabilitation and mind therapy. Ten years of Sirius Black’s life was taken away, but who shall answer for it?_

_This has been Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily Prophet._

Hadriana had to bite the inside of her cheek viciously to keep the manic grin from her face. Predictably, the Gryffindors looked infuriated that anyone could suspect Dumbledore of any wrongdoing, but the other houses were shooting the man suspicious glances. Dumbledore himself looked appropriately cowed.

Hadriana could have kissed the Ravenclaw who shouted, “What does she mean _former_ Chief Warlock?”

“Wait, the rumors are true?” a Hufflepuff girl cried.

Hadriana muffled her laughter in her hand, turning to face Draco so the professors couldn’t see her amusement at Dumbledore’s predicament. Draco smirked at her and rolled his eyes fondly. Hadriana removed her hand from her mouth and said, “I see Blaise sufficiently spread the rumors,”

“Of course, I did,” Blaise said indignantly, “I am nothing if not the Gossip King of Slytherin,”

“I dub thee,” Hadriana choked out through her laughter, using her wand to ‘knight’ Blaise, who looked unimpressed, “Blaise, the Gossip King,”

Theo snorted into his tea, “You’re never going to live that down, Blaise,”

“Would His Grace like more tea?” Draco asked primly, holding the tea pot aloft with an exaggeratedly posh expression.

“His Grace is going to hex your arse, Draco Malfoy,” Blaise deadpanned.

Hadriana threw her head back and cackled.

Severus sighed from behind his paper at the head table.

***

The remainder of Hadriana's Sunday was uneventful. She, Blaise, Theo, and Draco congregated in her room to finish up the last of their homework with books borrowed from the library. After their homework was done, Draco and Theo played Exploding Snap while Blaise repainted Hadriana's nails a pretty, pearlescent silver.

“Are you going to visit Black?” Blaise asked as he concentrated.

Hadriana hummed, “Maybe, once he’s a bit better,”

“Why are you so mad at him?” Theo turned away from a pouting, cussing Draco (he was losing quite spectacularly and he’d have to get Severus to regrow his singed eyebrows) to ask.

“He abandoned me,” Hadriana stated lowly, “For revenge, he abandoned the daughter he vowed to protect,”

Hadriana didn’t see the _Look_ shared between her three best friends, nor the silent promise they made one another, because Levi had slithered over and demanded her attention.

~ _Misstresss, ~_ Levi whined, ~ _You have neglected me, ~_

_~ Oh, I’m so sorry, little baby hatchling, ~_ Hadriana teased, reaching out to pet Levi’s sinuous body.

Levi hissed grumblingly, ~ _I am no mere hatchling, I have sssseen three ssssummerssss! Oh, that feelsss good, ~_

Hadriana laughed at her dramatic familiar’s short attention span, especially when he was receiving his beloved chin scratches, ~ _Sorry I haven’t been around much, Levi. I’ve been busy with classes and homework. And plotting and scheming, ~_

~ _It’sss okay, missstress, ~_ Levi assured her, moving to curl up on her lap. He snuggled closer to her, soaking up her warmth, ~ _I understand, ~_

_~ Good, ~_ Hadriana kept up her petting and looked up, refocusing on Blaise and her nails, “They look good,”

Blaise smiled smugly, “I know,”

Hadriana rolled her eyes but remained silent. The rest of the day went by swiftly, and Hadriana lay curled up in bed later that night, deeply asleep with Levi curled up on the pillow beside her, and somewhere neither here nor there, a goddess smiled.

***

_8th September_

The next day began early, and Hadriana was oddly chipper and exuberant. Her friends eyed her oddly, and her professors, at least those who liked her, were amused as she bounded her way through glasses and the halls. Others, specifically McGonagall, looked sour whenever she looked at her.

Severus had brought Hadriana the answer she’d wanted ever since McGonagall had acted coolly toward her. The woman didn’t like Hadriana because she was _nothing like her parents_. The irony wasn’t lost on either Hadriana or Severus.

McGonagall was apparently angry that Hadriana reminded the woman of other people. Namely a young Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and, surprisingly, Severus himself.

Hadriana didn’t understand. How could she be like people she barely remembered? All she knew about James was that he had been an arrogant bully who delighted in tormenting others. Sure, he’d died for her and she appreciated that, but it didn’t change the fact that James Potter hadn’t been a nice person. The only thing she knew of Lily was that she had been an ‘uncommonly kind woman,’ according to Remus.

Severus did admit that Lily had been kind, and warm and loving. But he hadn’t known her in the last six years of her life. She could have changed into a completely different person for all he knew.

Hadriana loved her parents. That wasn’t up for discussion. They had died to protect her. But that didn’t mean she had to _like_ them. They had been, well, idiots. Openly and loudly proclaiming they were members of Dumbledore’s Order of the Fried Chicken, posting the pending birth of the newest Potter heir (and announcing the damn due date) in the Daily Prophet, and then learning about the prophesy and trusting the wrong people. Either James or Lily should have been the Secret Keeper. They could have lived at Potter Manor; the damn house was unplottable and undetectable.

_Gods_ , Hadriana thought, _my parents were dumb_.

Hadriana froze, staring at the worksheet Quirrell had given them to complete. From her past life, she had deduced that Trelawney had spoken the prophesy close to Christmas in ’79. Lily would have been near to three months pregnant.

And wasn’t it awfully convenient that Severus, a person Dumbledore knew to be a Death Eater, had overheard it? In a pub owned by _Dumbledore's younger brother?_

“Miss Potter-Black?”

Who held a job interview in a pub known to be the epitome of dodgy?

“Miss Potter-Black? Hadriana?”

_Oh, gods. Its fake. The prophesy is fake, isn’t it?_

A hand gently tapped Hadriana's cheek, and she looked blankly up at Quirrell.

“Miss Potter-Black, are you quite all right? You look quite pale,” the professor said worriedly.

Hadriana licked her dry lips, “Fine,” she rasped, totally lying but not willing to dwell any further on her thoughts.

Because if the prophesy was fake, Dumbledore had painted a target on her parents backs.

If it was fake, Dumbledore had killed her parents by wielding Tom as a weapon.

***

After her near mental breakdown, Hadriana remained quiet the rest of the day. Her friends gave her space, shooting her concerned glances every now and then. But they didn’t bug her, or force her to talk. She appreciated it.

Severus, however, demanded to know what was wrong after asking her to stay back after class.

“I think the prophesy is fake,” Hadriana murmured, clutching her cup of tea in trembling hands.

Severus stilled, onyx eyes glittering dangerously, “I must confess that I had a similar thought,”

“If it is…” Hadriana trailed off, knowing already that Severus knew what that meant: Dumbledore's plots and schemes ran deeper than they knew, and despite being from the past and knowledgeable of several things, there was still information they were clueless about.

“Yes,” Severus said in little more than a whisper, his face paler than normal, “I know exactly what it means,”

“I need to find him,” Hadriana murmured, “I need to find Tom,”

Severus met Hadriana's gaze, “Are you positive?”

“Yes.” Hadriana placed her cup down and stood, pacing in front of the fireplace, “If I’m right, which I think I am, then Tom’s just as much of a victim as we are,”

“I wouldn’t call the Dark Lord a victim,” Severus drawled sarcastically.

“A pawn?” Hadriana said thoughtfully.

Severus shook his head, “Not to his face,”

“A…weapon?”

“Adequate. He would be less likely to curse you into a blithering mess.”

“Ah. Yes. Good. Avoid that at all costs. Perhaps I’ll send a letter?”

Severus frowned thoughtfully, “Don’t use a school owl. They’re monitored,”

“I’m not a complete dunderhead, Sev,” Hadriana said snippily. Severus raised an unimpressed brow and Hadriana sighed, “Yeah, okay. I didn’t know that. I’m just stressed. Okay? Stressed!”

“You’re a drama queen,” Severus remarked blandly.

Hadriana gasped dramatically, “How dare you!”

Severus rolled his eyes fondly, “Go let your friends know you’re okay, brat,”

Hadriana blew the man a cheeky kiss and flounced from the room, curls bouncing. Their fond banter had cheered her up almost entirely. Huh. Not something that Hadriana had ever thought she’d correlate Severus Snape to when it came to her: the word fond.

As Hadriana entered the Slytherin common room, she was pounced on by Draco, whose grey eyes held a wealth of concern.

“Are you okay?” he demanded, tugging her toward her rooms. Blaise and Theo followed behind with amused expressions.

“I am now,” Hadriana reassured him, patting the hand holding her wrist.

“Well, Blaise, Theo and I talked to Gemma and she gave us some advice on how to cheer up a girl and, well –” Draco broke off sheepishly and pushed open the door to her rooms, shuffling awkwardly.

Hadriana's bemused expression melted away when she looked into her rooms and saw a pillow and blanket fort built in the small living area. Twinkle lights were positioned around the room, and a low table held a smorgasbord of sweet treats and mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows.

“You – you guys did this for me?” Hadriana asked faintly.

“Yep,” Blaise confirmed cheerfully, handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

Theo steered her toward the pillow fort with a gentle hand on her elbow, “Gemma, Marcus and Adrian helped,”

Hadriana slowly sat down on the insanely soft pillows, legs crossed, and smiled brightly at her friends, her chest almost uncomfortably tight, “Thank you,”

The four of them spent the night curled up in the fort, munching on sweets and chatting quietly. They didn’t even attend dinner, merely had an elf bring them a selection. Close to midnight, they all fell asleep curled together tightly. Levi had joined them, sitting guard at the mouth of the fort.

The door opened shortly after the four eleven-year old's had fallen asleep, and Gemma poked her head inside only to smile fondly. The picture they made was totally adorable. Hadriana Potter-Black had seriously begun to change things around Hogwarts, and Gemma suspected the girl was hardly finished.

***

Tom smirked as he put the news paper down. Harry – or Hadriana, as she preferred – had been busy in the last few months. The subtle doubts she had placed in the minds of many believers of Dumbledore were magnificent, even he could admit that. He truly wished to know how she had done it. She surely hadn’t possessed this level of intelligence or subterfuge in her passed life. Or at least shown it.

But this version of the girl…Tom was now sane enough to admit to himself that he…liked her. Or rather, enjoyed her cunning mind. Getting the Malfoy’s on her side? Ingenious. They were the staunchest family Tom knew of. He had attended school with Abraxas, Lucius' late father, and he had been all too happy to educate Tom on Wizarding politics and culture when he, as a confused eleven year old, admitted he could speak to serpents.

Abraxas and many of the other pureblood Slytherin’s had been amazed that a seemingly _muggle-born_ wizard could be the Heir of Slytherin. Tom's subsequent education lasted almost the entirety of his Hogwarts career. They had loyally followed him when he announced his plans of reformation for the Wizarding World. When he had created the Knights of Walpurgis.

But then Tom had delved into Magicks best left untouched and last his way and his sanity.

It was Tom's greatest regret, losing his way. And he did not regret much. He did not regret killing his pathetic muggle father and grandparents. They had been terrible people, and all Tom had wanted from them was acknowledgement. For them to accept him as their family. But they hadn’t. They had called him devil spawn and thrown him from the house.

Tom had the last words, though.

“My Lord?” Barty queried unsurely, and Tom looked up at him, “There’s an owl for you,”

“Who is it from?” Tom asked, tapping his fingers relentlessly against the arm of his chair. Some of his strength had returned, but he still tired easily.

“Hadriana Potter-Black,” Barty announced, sounding almost reverent. The girl had gotten his father investigated, after all, and Barty Crouch Jr despised his father.

“Read it to me,” Tom murmured, stifling a yawn. He didn’t wholly mind showing weakness in front of Barty, as the boy was like a son to him, but he despised any and all weaknesses.

Barty tore open the parchment envelope and unfolded the letter, “‘ _Tom, sorry, but I refuse to call you Voldemort. I really hope that the jigsaw puzzle that is your soul has been put back together otherwise this will be awkward as hell. Anyway, I guess that if you’re reading this it worked and you’ve returned with your memories of what’s to come and what came to pass. I hope we're on the same page when it comes to the survival of the Wizarding World. I know you think of it as your true home as I do, and over the passed few months I’ve dedicated my time to educating myself on politics and wizarding culture. Lucius and Narcissa have been a great help.’_

_“‘I won’t apologize for what happened in our other lives. I did what I was manipulated into doing. Becoming a self-sacrificing, empty-headed moron. But I’m not that girl anymore. And I hope you’re not the same genocidal maniac. I always did think that you had potential before you became all ‘crucio for you, crucio for all’. But other than that, Severus and I think the prophesy is fake. And if it is, we were all used and Dumbles’ machinations span decades. Severus is going to take me to the Hall of Prophesy over Yule break, and I’ll ask Lucius to bring me to you after Yule celebrations. I’m assuming you’re at Riddle manor with Barty, as the raid on his father’s house didn’t show up an imperious’ed Barty Junior. Anyway. That’s all for now. Heiress Potter-Black_.’”

Tom hummed, a small, amused smirk on his face, “Write a reply, Barty, agreeing to the meeting. Tell dear Hadriana to bring Severus along,”

“Of course, my Lord,” Barty replied, already well informed of the whole time travel thing. It had been the first thing Tom had explained after Barty had been nursed back to relative health.

Tom leaned back in his chair and sighed. So much to do, and so little time.

***

Hadriana despised Halloween. Not only was it a constant reminder of her dead parents, but something bad always inevitably happened. Not to mention the offence it gave witches and wizards that practiced the Olde Ways. Granted, Samhain was on the first of November but the fact remained that stuffing oneself full of sweets and dressing up as ‘monsters,’ was a mockery of the true celebrations that should be happening.

Many of the Slytherin upper years walked around the castle with sour expressions on their faces. Gemma and Adrian had already informed the first years that they held private Samhain celebrations in the common room supervised by Professor Snape. It was a relief for Draco, Blaise, and Theo as they had been worried about not being able to celebrate Samhain. Hadriana, however, was excited beyond belief.

But before that they had to tolerate the insulting feast prepared by Dumbledore. The tables were laden with platters of meats, vegetables, and bowls of sweets and puddings. Many of her fellow Slytherin's scowled at the insulting spread.

“Gods, does Dumbledore want every student clamouring for a stomach soother from Madame Pomphrey?” Blaise asked rhetorically, pushing away a bowl of sweets.

Hadriana huffed an amused laugh as she dished herself up some sausages and roast veggies, “She’ll probably end up having the elves send them out to all the houses,”

Draco grumbled from beside her, eyeing the slice of treacle tart she’d put on her plate, “Don’t overdo it with the sweets, cousin,” he insisted bossily.

Hadriana rolled her eyes fondly, “Yes, _mother_ ,”

Draco straightened with an indignant look on his face, “ _Excuse me_ –”

“Well, she isn’t wrong,” Theo muttered, smiling cheekily as he leaned away from the swat Draco aimed at him.

Hadriana looked away from her friends toward the Gryffindor table as Draco and Theo began bickering over her health. She ran her eyes over the group of first years, lips twitching when she realized Granger wasn’t there. Clearly Ronald hadn’t been able to help himself from his usual ways.

“Ana,” Blaise said, tapping her incessantly on the arm.

“Yes?” She turned to face him; brows furrowed.

“Hedwig,” he said, pointing to the ceiling.

Hadriana looked up, watching as her beloved friend made her way through the air toward the Slytherin table. The snowy owl landed daintily amongst the food and thrust her leg out imperiously, clacking her beak.

Grinning, Hadriana unburdened her owl of the missive. She pushed her goblet of water toward Hedwig and offered her a piece of sausage, “Thanks, girl,”

Hedwig hooted softly, preening happily as she had a drink and nibbled at the food. Hadriana turned her attention to the letter, anticipation filling her as she stared at the unfamiliar handwriting. She tore the parchment open and felt her breath catch. It was from Tom.

_Hadriana Potter-Black,_

_On behalf of our mutual friend, he agreed to the meeting and wished to pass on his thanks, as do I, for returning to him his sanity. He agrees with your vision for the Wizarding World and hopes you may work together in the near future._

_Our mutual friend wishes to meet this coming Yule, and he wants you to bring Severus, also, along with you, to R Manor. He also asks for you to bring the prophesy, whether it be fake or not._

_B.C.J on behalf of T.M.R_

Hadriana exhaled slowly, the vice grip of worry that had been around her heart for weeks slowly easing its grip. Tom was sane again, and he wanted the Wizarding World's reformation as much as she did.

An elbow dug into her ribs. Hadriana shot Draco a glare, “What?”

“Who’s it from?” he demanded.

“A future business partner,” Hadriana replied vaguely, placing the letter in her robes pocket; she hoped supper ended soon.

She had a diabolical master plan to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo! hope you enjoyed this doozy! this is the last of the pre-written and edited chapters ive got, so i'll be writing and updating new chapters within 2 weeks, but probably not until after christmas and new years. i'm going to say, hesitantly, that i'll be updating on the 5th of January 2021!   
> also im annoyed with myself because i habe SO MANY ideas for a harry potter/game of thrones cross over and its irritating me lmaooo i'm so indecisive call for help  
> * y'all know where i yanked this from HP & the philosopher's stone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy partners! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! They honestly make my day!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Apparently, keeping the fact that you were acting out a diabolical master plan was extremely difficult when one had three limpets masquerading as friends following you around every hour of every day. Hadriana adored Draco, Blaise, and Theo, but she needed to be alone for her plan to work. With her friends sleeping in her rooms and _all three of them_ being annoyingly light sleepers, she couldn’t sneak out at night to go through with her plan.

Then again, she was sure her friends would help her. But did she tell them she had returned from a future that should never happen? She wasn’t sure.

The three of them were sons of darkly aligned family’s, but did they even want Tom to return? Hadriana knew that Tom was less than warm and fuzzy before she ‘vanquished’ him ten years ago, but before that she knew he was a good leader. Severus had told him so, and she herself had caught a glimpse of that Tom in the memories held within the diary horcrux. He had been charismatic, handsome, ruthless, and efficient.

Theo’s grandfather, Theodorus, had been one of Tom’s original followers. She could ask Theo, but she doubted that his grandfather sat around waxing poetic about ‘the good old days’ to his grandson when he was the head of the Nott family. Theo’s dad was in Azkaban for killing his wife, Theo’s mum, once she’d given him an heir. Hadriana had done her research. Theo’s dad was scum.

Blaise’s mum was staunchly neutral but leaned toward the dark, and was far too young to have known the Tom before insanity set in. Hadriana admired the woman greatly, even if she was a Black Widow.

Draco’s parents, Hadriana knew wanted the reforms that Tom had originally laid out. But they hated what he’d become. The insane, twisted man that tossed out _crucio’s_ like candies on muggle Halloween. Perhaps she should speak to Lucius and Cissa. They’d be open and honest with her. Severus trusted them, and honestly, so did Hadriana herself. They had thoroughly endeared themselves to her, and she knew they didn’t have a deceitful bone in their bodies. They were brutally honest and open about how they felt for people. For instance, Cissa couldn’t stand the Parkinson’s. But as one of the sacred twenty-eight, they were invited to all formal balls, yet they were graspers at best. They had tried to organize a betrothal between Pansy and Draco, but Cissa had laughed them from the room.

Hadriana loved how brutal the Malfoy’s were. She had learned a lot from Cissa and Lucius both over the summer. The cold aloofness they used to greet those they deemed beneath them, the dignity and poise they exuded. It was a work of art watching them.

But back to her diabolical master plan: she had to find a way to escape the boys and sneak to the third floor. She knew her way around the obstacles Dumbledore and the other professors had made, but was the stone even there yet? She hadn’t found the Mirror of Erised, been chastised by Dumbledore, and realized that her parents were her heart’s desire.

Hadriana sighed and wondered about how she’d get her fathers cloak back. It was hers by right; but then again, why had James given it to Dumbledore of all people? Her father and mother had been in hiding.

There were so many _questions_ she wanted answered. But who could give them to her? Dumbledore was as forthcoming with information as a mute. Severus was as clueless as she was, but as an adult he most likely had the better chance of getting said answers. Especially a spy as crafty as Severus Snape.

Perhaps Death could be of some help. But the deity was busy collecting souls and such, Hadriana didn’t want to inadvertently piss them off.

Hadriana groaned and buried her face in her pillow, ignoring Levi’s mother-henning as she took a moment to pity herself.

***

Albus Dumbledore had once prided himself on his intelligence and meticulous analytical planning skills. But the girl, Hadriana Potter-Black, had ruined all his plans begun decades ago. The plans had begun to bear fruit after Tom Riddle left Hogwarts and delved into dark soul magic. Manipulating those in the Ministry had been easy; witches and wizards were so laughably easy to maneuver.

Lily and James Potter had been the ultimate candidates to use. Lily, a Mudblood in awe of the Wizarding World and James, a staunchly light young man. Rather narrow minded, but easy to manipulate. One would think that any son of the shrewd Dorea Black would be a little more cautious, but James had been all Potter; brash, thoughtless, and cruel.

Peter Pettigrew, however, had been the ace in the hole. Spineless, weak, and happy to please. The boy had all but prostrated himself before the Great Albus Dumbledore, happy to do the man’s bidding. And who wouldn’t? Albus had defeated Grindelwald, a Dark Wizard, and saved the Wizarding World as they knew it. Of course, no one knew that Albus had once believed in the man’s propaganda and loved him. But they did not need to know.

Remus Lupin, so desperate for friendship and acceptance. Sirius Black, who loathed his family and all they stood for; just remembering how easily it was to bend the boys to his will made Dumbledore smile happily. He had manipulated many in his lifetime but manipulating the lauded Marauders had been his best work, admittedly. Them and Severus Snape. 

But then Hadriana Potter-Black had come waltzing into the Wizarding World, destroying all his hard work and plans laid out for decades to come. The infernal girl had ruined everything. Well, almost. She refused to be like her father and mother; brainless, brash idiots. She had been adopted by the Malfoys, befriended boys from dark family’s and was a Slytherin to boot!

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and sucked vigorously, his tense shoulders slumping as the calming draught began to work.

Ronald Weasley had failed miserably in befriending the girl, and Albus was second guessing using Hermione Granger. She was intelligent, yes, and eager to please. But the girl was annoying and exhausting. Perhaps she _could_ be molded to fit his plans, but not for a while yet. Molly had come screeching to him about being cut off at Gringotts, and Albus had nearly cracked a tooth when he realized the girl had cut them off from her ridiculous amount of funds.

Damn Hadriana Potter-Black.

Behind him, Fawkes trilled softly and Albus huffed a sigh and ignored the damn bird. It had begun trilling at him, sending him disappointed looks; it should shut up and look pretty. Having a Phoenix, a bird the epitome of light, had gone a long way in solidifying his benign façade. If the bird left, he’d be ruined further.

Albus frowned severely at his clasped hands. It was time for him to fine tune his plans. The letter the girl had received made him nervous. The devious gleam in her eyes reminded him of another Slytherin from years ago, a young Tom Riddle. It was time to step up the game.

***

Draco loved his cousin. He hadn’t expected to, especially when his parents adopted her. He’d been an only child and was used to being the only person who received his parent’s attention and affections, but there was something about Hadriana that made everyone who met her (except for the Weasel, perhaps) like her. She was kind, blunt, and didn’t suffer fools. She reminded Draco of his mother; that wasn’t much of a comforting thought, when he really thought about it. But yes, Draco did love her. And he could see Blaise and Theo falling under her spell, too. It warmed him that his friends liked his cousin.

Hadriana was changing things at Hogwarts, and Draco knew she would continue to do so. She’d befriended a Gryffindor as a Slytherin, she was the one who ‘destroyed,’ the Dark Lord yet wore silver and emerald proudly, uncaring that some in the house of snakes hated her for who she was, but even Draco was observant enough to realize that the wary had begun to eye her with thoughtfulness rather than scorn.

Nine days into the year, and things were changing. Draco wondered what Hogwarts would look like when they graduated, when Hadriana was done with it. Or the Wizarding World for that matter.

***

Enlisting Severus to help her was easy. The man readily agreed to her plan, though he vetoed calling it ‘diabolical.’ What a shame.

“It is diabolical,” she argued hotly, arms crossed, “We’re stealing it and giving it to Tom. What’s more diabolical than assisting the dreaded dark lord?”

Severus stared at her flatly, “We are not assisting Tom in overthrowing the world only to rule its ashes. We’re doing this to make the world a better place and _stop the bloody apocalypse_ ,”

Hadriana _didn’t_ pout, thank you, but it was a close thing. She huffed and slouched in her seat. She’d sacrificed her standing title of prodigy in order to speak to Severus. Sabotaging Granger’s potion had been far too much fun, and now the man was disputing her diabolic tendencies.

“Can you tell me when it’s there?” she asked, and Severus nodded firmly, “ _Thank_ you, Sev,”

Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname, but accepted the thanks graciously, “Lucius and Narcissa’s Yule Ball is on the 19th of December. Yule itself runs through to the first of January from the 21st,”

Hadriana nodded. She already knew that. She had devoured books on Wizarding customs, traditions, and celebrations prior to coming to Hogwarts. She was looking forward to celebrating Yule for the first time.

Shortly thereafter, Severus dismissed Hadriana and she made her way back to the Slytherin commons. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were sitting by the hearths in the cavernous common room doing homework. She joined them, bullying Theo into helping her with their charms essay.

“How was _detention_?” Blaise asked quietly, brow raised.

Hadriana feigned ignorance, “What are you talking about?”

Draco scoffed, “We know you’re planning something, Ana. What is it? What’s going on?”

Hadriana was torn; did she tell them the truth? How many people would believe her that she’d chosen to go back in time to save the world, aided by Death itself?

“Fine,” she grumbled, “But Lucius, Cissa, and Severus have to be there. I’ll tell you when we’re all together, okay?” she said quietly, and the boys nodded, “But you _have_ to keep it a secret,”

“Of course, we will,” Blaise said, looking vaguely offended.

“I don’t have the best luck with trusting people,” Hadriana reminded him, and the boys expression turned contrite.

Theo grasped and squeezed Hadriana's hand, “We'll swear on our magic, if it makes you less leery to tell us. Or my grandfather can get secrecy contracts written up,”

Hadriana perked up, “There’s secrecy contracts?”

“Gods,” Draco lamented softly, “Your education is seriously lacking,”

Hadriana shot him an offended look, “It’s not exactly my fault, you know,”

“I’m not saying it is,” Draco argued, patting her hand, “I’ll get you some books for Yule,”

Hadriana sighed, “Joy. More reading,”

Blaise snorted, “You _love_ reading,”

“I guess,” Hadriana mumbled, scratching out her charms essay on a fresh piece of parchment, “Theo, what does this mean…”

Silence descended on the group as they discussed their homework, but in the back of Hadriana's mind she still thought about all she was still unaware of.

***

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a proud woman. Not as insane as some of her Black relatives, she had a touch of instability of the mind that she hid well enough. But when she had gone to the Dursley household to get permission for Hadriana to stay with them for the summer, well, that madness had reared its head.

Being a Black meant access to one of the vastest libraries in Wizarding Britain. They had everything from the lightest spell in the world, the Patronus charm, to the darkest, most foul magic in the world. Naricssa had studied it alongside her sisters and cousins as a child.

Utilizing those spells and charms on the Dursley’s had been very cathartic. Even her husband had paled a little when she explained what she’d done, and Lucius could be brutal.

Vernon Dursley, the fat waste of space, would forever be hungry no matter what he ate. He would feel as though he was starving, and all food would taste rotten and disgusting. His son, Dudley, would feel all the injuries Hadriana had ever felt. The broken bones, the lashings, the hunger and loneliness. He would feel it all, for the rest of his pathetic life. Petunia, however, would feel _watched_. She enjoyed spying on people and judging them, so she would become the watched and judged. She was also cursed to think she was magical, the one thing she loathed beyond all else.

It was poetic justice. 

Now, however, Narcissa watched as Hadriana and Severus seemed to have a silent conversation before they both looked resigned. She and Lucius had been asked to join them, Draco, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini in Severus' private rooms so Hadriana could talk to them.

Hadriana threw her shoulders back and began to speak, and Cissa was utterly stunned, “I was sent back in time to stop Dumbledore and his sycophants from destroying the Wizarding World and muggles from discovering magic,”

“Beg pardon?” Lucius asked gently, brows raised.

“Its true,” Severus said tiredly, “Hadriana brought me back, too,”

Draco was gaping at Hadriana, as were her friends, “What happened?”

A pained look overtook Hadriana's face, “I was a fool,” she said wearily, and delved into an explanation that made Cissa want to rage and curse those who hurt her Hadriana.

Hadriana, in her past life, hadn’t known or her birthright as heiress to the Potter and Black families. She’d been ignorant, because Dumbledore _wanted_ her ignorant. He had paid Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly Weasley to befriend and spy on her, manipulating her to become the ultimate Gryffindor martyr.

Severus also explained his past life. How he stood upon a knife’s edge for over eighteen years, playing both sides of the war. How he thought he was doing the right thing, but had been played from the very start.

Cissa wanted to embrace them both and weep and rage at the same time.

“Tom – Voldemort – isn’t insane anymore. I’ve already been in contact with him, and he wants Sev to take me to him over Yule break.” Hadriana ran a hand through her dark hair and exhaled roughly, “I want to protect the Wizarding World and prepare it for the inevitable fight with the muggles,”

Lucius was pale but serious, “We will help you in any way we can, Hadriana, I promise you that,”

Cissa nodded firmly, “Yes, we will,”

Hadriana smiled, though Cissa could see the shock in her eyes. Theodore piped up seriously, his face determined, “I’ll write my grandfather. He and…the Dark Lord were as close as brothers,”

Blaise’s brows were furrowed, a calculating look in his violet eyes, “My mother will help, I’m sure of it. She won’t stand for the muggles finding out about us,”

Cissa laughed lightly as her son hugged Hadriana tightly and stated, “I’ll always help you. You’re my sister now,”

Hadriana bowed her head, and everyone pretended not to see her tears.

***

Theodorus Nott wasn’t a man easily surprised or rattled. But when the letter arrived from his Grandson, he sat and gaped at the words. Hadriana Potter assisting Tom? Fighting against Dumbledore? Perhaps he had thought too hastily on which parent the girl would be most like; brash and cruel like James or stubborn and ignorant like Lily. Rather than be like her parents, Theodorus rather thought she sounded like Dorea, her grandmother.

Theodorus had been acquainted with Dorea. They’d both been Slytherin’s, but not friends. She was a Black, and despite them being an Ancient and Noble House all of the sacred twenty-eight knew to be wary of them. The Blacks’ mental health had never been what you’d call stable, and Theodorus’ mother and father had warned him to keep an eye on the Blacks at all times.

Theodorus wondered if Hadriana Potter-Black had a touch of the family madness then dismissed it. The girl was eleven, yet her ideas and plans for the Wizarding World was something Theodorus himself had been working towards.

Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment, Theodorus dipped his quill into an ink pot and began writing a missive to his grandson; he wished to meet Heiress Potter-Black and get a measure of the girl for himself.

Then, and only then, he would make a decision.

***

Tom watched with amusement as Nagini eyed the snowy owl perched on his chair with a mixture of jealousy and hunger.

“You cannot eat Hadriana's owl,” he told the maledictus, who glared at him.

~ _Looks tasty, ~_ Nagini reasoned, raising her head. Hedwig hooted in offence, feathers ruffling as she puffed up. 

Tom rolled his eyes and turned to the letter, a small smile curving his mouth as he read:

_Tom,_

_I’m very glad you’re sane. Well, saner. Anyway, I’ve told the Malfoys, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini that I’m from the future and they’re all on board to help. Severus, Lucius, and I will come to see you during the Yule break. Severus is also taking me to the hall of prophesy. We think the prophesy was fake, and we were all used for Dumbledore’s gain. I really want to yank his beard and curse him. I’m starting to understand why you used the cruciatus curse so liberally. Must be cathartic._

_Theo wrote his grandfather, your old friend Theodorus Nott, and Lord Nott apparently wants to meet me. I don’t blame him. The Girl-Who-Lived wanting to assist the Dark Lord?! Blasphemy, profanity! He probably thinks Theo’s gone as bonkers as the Blacks._

_Speaking of bonkers Blacks, Severus is trying to create a potion to help those exposed to the Dementors for an extended period of time. We don’t think it’ll help Bellatrix all that much, seeing as she was crazy before Azkaban, but, well, hopefully it’ll help at least._

_I’ll keep you posted as to what’s happening. Obviously, you must know Sirius is free. I’m not sure how I feel about the man anymore. The betrayal from my last life has taught me to be cautious. I have Rita Skeeter sufficiently controlled, so if you want anything put into the Daily Prophet, send it to her and say you’re a friend. Especially anything about Dumbledore if it can ruin him._

_Regards,_

_Heiress Hadriana Potter-Black._

Tom admired the girl. She was dedicated, that much was obvious. He turned to Barty, who looked thoughtful, "What is it, Barty?"

Barty shrugged slightly, "Just trying to figure out Dumbledore's endgame, my lord. What reason does he have to, well, fake a prophesy and destroy you and use Heiress Potter-Black as the weapon?" 

Tom nodded slowly. _Why, indeed._

***

In a tower in a place far away, an old man raised his head and stared. Before him stood a familiar face, and he smiled baring yellowed teeth.

"Hello, Gellert." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. I'm back on track now, and with more mysteries muahaha - sorry. Kind of. Hope you enjoy!

The man in the cell stared at his former lover. He was older, more weathered. His hair had lost its glossy, auburn shade and was now white. As white as he claimed his soul was. But Gellert knew better. He knew the _real_ Albus Dumbledore; he knew the man that had delighted in torturing muggles, not befriending them.

“How are you these days, Gellert?” Albus asked, azure eyes gleaming maliciously.

Gellert rasped a laugh, “I cannot complain, Albus. I’m fed and watered...though I could do with more baths and blankets. It gets cold here, you know,”

Albus smiled thinly, “Indeed I do. And the heating charms would have worn off a while ago now, wouldn’t they? Hm, how _unfortunate_.”

Gellert bared his teeth, “Why are you here now, Albus? It’s been near to fifty years,”

“Perhaps I felt sentimental,” Albus murmured.

Gellert scoffed, “You don’t feel sentiment, Albus. Do you even have a heart?”

Albus’ eyes narrowed, “You are one to speak of hearts. You, who wished to rule over muggles like that Hitter man,”

“ _Hitler_ ,” Gellert corrected, smirking when Albus' eyes flashed. He had always loathed being corrected, “And I did not want to rule them. I wanted witches and wizards separate from them. Have you begun to believe your own lies, Albus? Senility _is_ a problem for men of our age,”

Albus ignored the taunt, “She’s at Hogwarts. She’s bent to my will,”

Gellert snarled wordlessly, “ _Ich werde dich an dem Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, zur Rue bringen, Albus_ ,”

Albus smiled, “No, you won’t. You’re locked up,”

Gellert turned away, yanking an old, threadbare blanket around his shoulders. When Albus spoke, he closed his eyes.

“ _She will be dead soon enough, old friend,”_

***

Hadriana glared, trying valiantly to ignore the butterflies flapping about in her belly. The large, green statue looked exactly the same as it had previously. It seemed a little bigger, but then again, she was eleven and not twelve. Tom had asked this of her, as a favour, and Merlin damn her bleeding heart, she was going to do it. Even if her memories of this place were less than stellar.

Sighing, Hadriana hissed, ~ _Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts Four! ~_

As the stone maw of Salazar Slytherin yawned open with a horrible grating noise, Hadriana squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death. Was she about to die by Basilisk after being brought back to save the world? How ironic.

~ _Little speaker, ~_ an ancient voice hissed, and Hadriana realised that the Basilisk was a female, ~ _Why do you close your eyes? I would never hurt a child of my master, ~_

Hadriana laughed a little hysterically, ~ _Your gaze kills, oh mighty serpent, ~_

The Basilisk emitted a slightly horrifying, hissy laugh, ~ _Only if I want it to, little Speaker. I would never harm one touched by Mother Magic herself, even if my master told me to ~_

Hadriana's eyes sprung open involuntarily, and she yelped upon realising just how close the Basilisk was to her face. It’s glowing yellow eyes seemed somewhat milky, and she realised, with no small amount of relief, that she wasn’t dead. Or petrified.

But then the Basilisk's words registered, and she stammered ~ _Mother Magic? Touched? What? ~_

The Basilisk shifted its large head away from Hadriana, peering at her closely, ~ _The Great Mothers' mark is on your soul, little speaker. As is Lord Death’s ~_

Hadriana blinked dumbly, ~ _Oh, right. Okay. Um, what’s your name? ~_

Preening, the Basilisk answered, ~ _Eglė ~_

 _The Queen of Serpents, how ironic,_ Hadriana thought absently, ~ _I’m Hadriana, Eglė, ~_

Eglė's forked tongue tasted the air, ~ _It pleases me to meet a speaker touched by the Mother and Death, little Speaker. Why have you come to visit me? ~_

~ _Tom sent me. He wanted me to check on you, and make sure you’re all right ~_ she explained, blinking when Eglė seemed to shiver in excitement.

~ _Oh, Master Tom. I have not seen him in many years. He is well? ~_ Eglė asked eagerly, hissing happily when Hadriana nodded dumbly, ~ _I am glad. Did he tell you I like rabbits? ~_

Hadriana sighed.

***

If Hadriana ever saw a rabbit again, it would be too soon. After conjuring hundreds of the creatures, she had hastened to escape the chamber as Eglė snapped them up and gulped them down gleefully. The sound of bones snapping had made her want to retch, but she managed to control her gag reflex well enough – and dodge Moaning Myrtle in her escape, thank the gods.

Hurrying down to the dungeons, Hadriana shoved the memory of poor, innocent bunnies being eaten by a basilisk and clutched the vial of Egle’s poison in her hand. It was a gift for Severus, and she knew he’d cherish it; she also thought out a scathing letter to Tom. Why hadn’t he told her that a basilisk bad clear set of eyelids that stopped their deadly gaze?

Bloody retired Dark Lords, they had to find kicks somewhere.

Hadriana entered the common room and sighed in relief. Severus was sitting surrounded by students helping with homework. Apparently, he was the only Head of House who did that. Neville had told her that McGonagall was quite aloof with her students.

Hadriana approached her professor and handed him the vial of poison, smirking at his dumbfounded expression, “You’re welcome,” she said cheekily, beating a hasty retreat when Sev's shock gave way to an imperiously raised eyebrow.

Draco, Theo and Blaise were sprawled on the floor of her rooms, and she happily joined them. Their homework was spread about, including a pile of crumpled balls of parchment.

“How did it go?” Theo asked, eyes lit with excitement. They had wanted to join her visiting the basilisk, but Hadriana and Severus had both disagreed in case the snake was insane after decades of isolation.

“Well enough,” she replied, peering at the sketch of McGonagall Blaise was doing – it was a hilarious caricature of the woman with cat ears, whiskers, and a severely pinched mouth. She snorted, sharing a gin with Blaise.

“The Evening Prophet and a letter was dropped off for you,” Draco said, waving a hand toward her desk. He was busily scratching out his potions essay with a quill.

Hadriana summoned the paper and letter and groaned upon recognising the handwriting. Remus Lupin. She tore it open, ignoring the boys’ questioning glances, and began to read.

_Hadriana,_

_I’m not sure if you know me, but I was friends with your parents and Sirius. I just heard about his innocence, and I’m currently visiting him. He’s asked me to write this for him, as he can barely hold a quill. He’d like for you to visit so we might both get to know you. I hope you’re well._

_Remus Lupin & Sirius Black_

Hadriana scrunched her nose up and crumpled the letter into a ball, tossing it into the hearth. She focused her attention on the paper, almost choking when she saw the headline.

**_IN-DEPTH INVESTIGATION INTO AZKABAN'S PRISONERS BY DMLE HEAD AMELIA BONES_ **

_Article by Rita Skeeter, journalist_

_Following the astonishing reveal of Sirius Black’s innocence, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Amelia Bones has begun an in-depth investigation and audit into Azkaban's prisoners and The Ministry’s trials. Assisting Madame Bones is impartial Veteran Auror from MACUSA (The Magical Congress of the United States of America) Porpentina Goldstein._

_“I'm happy to assist Madame Bones in her investigation. The truth needs to be known; after discovering Sirius Blacks innocence, many others might just be innocent.” Madame Goldstein explained._

_“I am simply ashamed to be part of a department guilty of throwing an innocent man into Azkaban. Sirius Black will never have a normal life because of my predecessor’s mistakes. Yes, we were at war but that is no excuse for not giving people a fair trial.” Madame Bones told me, looking exhausted._

_“What will you do of you find others are innocent?” I asked the two venerable women._

_“They will be released with compensation and have their rehabilitation paid for by the ministry,” Bones said sternly, eyes blazing._

_“And those guilty of putting innocent people in prison? What is happening to Bartemus Crouch Senior, Former Minister Bagnold, and Albus Dumbledore?” I asked._

_Auror Goldstein replied, “As the case is ongoing, we are unable to comment. But the public can be assured that they will be punished for their incompetence,”_

_“Many of the public have expressed their concerns that Azkaban is not the right place for prisoners due to the unethical and unhealthy living conditions, do you agree?”_

_“Dementors have only been guarding the prison for seventy years. In America, our prisons for criminals are for rehabilitation so when or if an offender is released, they do not reoffend. I have been working closely with Madame Bones and Minister Fudge to rectify these problems with Azkaban; we mirror our laws with that of the No-maj's and they have the Civil Rights Act – I suggest you add it to this paper.”_

_And I have, my dearest readers. The civil rights act, to summarise, mean:_ _civil liberties are the "rights" or "freedoms" which underpin democracy. This usually means the right to_ _vote_ _, the right to_ _life_ _, the prohibition on_ _torture_ _, security of the person, the right to personal_ _liberty_ _and_ _due process_ _of law,_ _freedom of expression_ _and_ _freedom of association_.

_Many would say that living amongst Dementors day in and day out is torture. That reliving one’s worst memories is torture._

_During my own investigation, I discovered that Azkaban prisoners aren’t allowed daily showers, and when they are showered it is in freezing cold water for three minutes once a week – sometimes once a fortnight. I even investigated muggle prisons, and I have to say that compared to Azkaban, muggle prisons seem like a holiday destination. Prisoners are given warm clothes, comfortable cots, daily showers, toilets and sinks in their cells, entertainment such as books, games, and televisions. Psychologists, whom we call mind healers, are available twenty-four hours a day, and there are even hospitals in some of the larger prisons. Prisoners are allowed into fenced courtyards with ‘correctional officers’ (much like Aurors) for time outdoors._

_I interviewed one prisoner convicted for the self-defence murder of a would-be burglar, and he told me the most astonishing thing: in the muggle world, a life sentence is anywhere from 17-25 years with the option of being released early on parole for good behaviour. In the Magical World, a life sentence is just that – from the day you’re locked in Azkaban, you die in your cell either from hunger, the Dementors, cold, suicide, or old age._

_In short, Azkaban is a place of bleak, desolate torture and changes need to be made for the Wizarding World to become a better place, a place we witches and wizards are proud of._

_This has been Rita Skeeter reporting for the Evening Prophet._

Hadriana lowered the prophet and stared at Draco, who was smirking at her, “An investigation into Azkaban?” she said blankly, a grin slowly working its way onto her face.

Theo blinked at her, “How can someone so innocent looking have a grin that maniacal?”

“Our Ana has a lot of tricks, I’d wager,” Blaise muttered, amused.

Draco snorted, “Who was the letter from?”

Hadriana grimaced, “Lupin. He and Black want me to visit,”

The boys all scowled, looking mutinous. Draco crossed his arms and glared at his homework, as though it had offended him greatly, “Are you going to go?”

Hadriana gave him a weary look, “I’ll have to, won’t I? Dumbledore will most likely pull strings like the puppet master he is,”

Blaise cursed in Italian, “I hate the man _so_ much more since you told us. How dare he do this?”

“Because he’s a revered old man that saved everyone from the big, bad Dark Lord Grindelwald,” Theo said sarcastically.

Hadriana straightened and grabbed some of Draco’s parchment, ignoring his annoyed grumblings. She stole Theo's quill from his hand and began scribbling a letter, yet another maniacal grin on her face.

“That’s her ‘I’m going to ruin the world,’ grin,” Blaise said idly.

“No, that’s her ‘you’ll rue the day you fucked with me,’ grin,” Draco murmured.

Hadriana barely heard them, she was too busy imagining Dumbledore’s epic fall from grace.

***

When Rita Skeeter was approached by _the_ Girl Who Lived and blackmailed into being her personal reporter, she’d wanted to smack the little bitch. But now, after receiving her latest letter, she wanted to kiss her. Well, perhaps not. But the intent was the same. The girl was going to make her the most famous reporter in the world.

_Rita,_

_It would behove you to interview Bathilda Bagshot of Godric's Hollow. She was Dumbledore's neighbour in his youth, and what she has to say might amuse you...and the world, greatly. I have attached a little...incentive for her to speak. You’re welcome. Do me proud, Rita. Destroy him._

_Hadriana Potter-Black._

Rita burned the letter immediately after rereading it and clutched the vial of clear, unassuming liquid in her hand. Veritaserum. The girl was a _marvel._

Striding up to the cottage, Rita knocked primly on the door and plastered her best media smile on her face. The door opened to reveal a hunched, old woman with milky eyes and yellowing teeth.

Rita hid her distaste by the skin of her teeth, and held out her hand, “Madame Bagshot, I’m Rita Skeeter, journalist for the Daily and Evening Prophet; how do you do?”

Bagshot grunted, “I read your paper, Skeeter. What do you want?”

Rita’s hand fell limply to her side, and her eyes narrowed, “Why, your personal view on Albus Dumbledore, of course. You lived next door to him, did you not?”

Bagshot eyed her sceptically, “Aye, I did. I knew the whole Dumbledore family. What do you want to know?”

Rita grinned as Bagshot turned and shuffled inside. She followed the old bat, turning to close the door. A sinister grin lit up the reporter’s face.

***

Hadriana eyed the door that stood between her and Remus and Sirius. After some thought and a lot of haranguing Severus had finally agreed to escort her, but he had immediately shot down the notion of stepping foot inside the room with the two men, stating that he’d speak with the Head Potioneer of the hospital and see if they needed any assistance.

Hadriana had pouted, but agreed. Having Severus, Remus, and Sirius in one room was bound to blow up in her face. So she straightened her shoulders, glanced at Severus, and entered the room very reluctantly.

“Harry!”

Hadriana forced herself not to grimace. Why did everyone call her that? Had her parents given her that nickname, and it stuck? She rather hated it now, as it reminded her of the stupid, gullible girl she had been before.

Sirius was sitting on a plush looking bed wearing comfortable clothes, a cup of tea in his hand, and Remus was in a chair in front of the bed holding his own tea. As usual, his clothes were threadbare and old. He looked terrible, the scars on his face livid against his pallor.

Hadriana forced a polite smile, “Mr Black, Mr Lupin. How are you both?”

Sirius looked gutted at the impersonal greeting, but rallied quite well, “I’m good, getting better. This is Remus Lupin, he was also a friend of James and Lily,”

Remus smiled at her, though there was wariness in his eyes as he looked at her. Oh, right; she was decked out in casual, Slytherin green robes that screamed _I’m rich._ But he valiantly ignored it, “Hello, Hadriana. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby,”

Hadriana went a little cold at the reminder that her parents _close friend_ had never visited her, and that in her past life he had swooped into her life at thirteen and ignored the fact that he’d never tried to contact her. So much for good friends, eh?

Hadriana smiled stiffly, “Yes, I know. Cissa told me about you both,”

Sirius grimaced at the mention of his cousins’ name, “Speaking of the Malfoys, do they treat you right?”

“Sirius –” Remus began tiredly, but Hadriana interrupted sharply.

“Cissa and Lucius treat me very well, Mr. Black. I have my own room, and Cissa went a little mad shopping for me.” Hadriana smiled as she remembered when Cissa had swept into the room with bags hanging from her arms, and Lucius' half fond, half terrified expression. “Lucius is teaching me all I need to know for when I take my seats on the Wizengamot, and Draco’s the brother I never had,”

Sirius and Remus both looked pained. The former leaned forward a bit, “You know the Malfoys are a dark family?”

“So are the Blacks,” Hadriana retorted, taking a seat as far from them as possible without being rude.

Sirius looked taken aback, “Well, yes –”

“And Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, is he not? A dark creature?” Hadriana asked, tilting her head. Remus looked stunned, and Sirius half feral.

“Did Snivellus tell you that?” the animagus snarled.

Hadriana glared flatly and coldly at the man, “Call him that again and you’ll never see me again,” she stated succinctly, enjoying how they paled, “And no, he didn’t. It was Cissa. She told me _all_ about you and your vaunted Marauders,”

A lie, but Cissa had agreed for her to use her name.

Remus closed his eyes, pained, “We were children,”

Hadriana huffed an unamused laugh, “I’m a child,” she said coolly, “And I’ve never sexually assaulted someone or sent a boy to their death,”

“ _Sexually assaulted?”_ Sirius yelped, looking thoroughly bewildered, though pale, “He told you about the Whomping Willow –”

“My father, your precious James, held Severus up by his ankle and stripped him for all the world to see. What do you think that is? A little bit of fun?” Hadriana demanded, her temper all but exploding, “No. If Severus had been a girl, you’d all have been arrested for sexual assault. But because it was Severus, it was okay for you. But it’s not for me.”

“Harry –” Sirius said weakly.

“My name is Hadriana, Mr. Black!” Hadriana shouted, “And you will call me by it or Heiress Potter-Black until I say otherwise. I didn’t want to come today, but it was Severus to convinced me. I didn’t want to sit across from a man who abandoned his daughter for revenge and a coward who let the daughter of his _close friends_ rot in an abusive home and play nice, but Severus told me to give you both the benefit of the doubt!”

Sirius was as white as his bed sheets, “I-I…,”

Hadriana glared, “I understand that seeing your friends dead was probably hard for you, but I was an innocent, terrified baby who’d just survived a madman and your first thought wasn’t my safety but to chase down Pettigrew and kill him. And you.” Remus stared at his scarred, shaking hands, “I never knew you existed until Cissa told me about you – a friend of James', she said, and Lily. Why didn’t you ever come to see me, or send a letter?”

“It wasn’t safe,” Remus said quietly.

Hadriana stared, bewildered, at the man, “It was a lot less safe for me in that house. I was beaten, locked in a boot cupboard, and starved. Lucius and Narcissa saved me from that and they’ve given me a family. I don’t care if they’re a dark family. I really, truly don’t, because at this point the Wizarding World has done nothing for me but let me suffer, including the two of you,”

The door opened violently and Severus stepped into the room, robes billowing. He glared at Remus and Sirius, lip curled, before looking at Hadriana, “It’s time to go,” he said.

Hadriana nodded and moved toward the man, pausing when Sirius protested, “She’s barely been here an hour!”

“It doesn’t seem as though she wishes to stay any longer,” Severus said coldly.

Sirius struggled to stand, batting away Remus’ hovering hands, “What did you say to her, Snape? What lies have you and your precious Malfoy’s told her?”

Severus leveled Sirius with a cold, dark stare, “Nothing but the truth, Black,”

Sirius faltered, before rallying and turning to Hadriana, “Don’t believe everything they’ve told you, Hadriana, please,”

“I’d rather believe their brutal truths than pretty lies, Mr. Black,” she said blandly.

***

“Well, that was a disaster,” Hadriana said, slumping further into the couch in Severus’ quarters.

Severus snorted, “It was quite amusing to hear you lay into them from outside,”

“I knew you were eavesdropping,” Hadriana muttered, picking at a loose thread on her robes.

Severus handed her a cup of tea and sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace, “I heard your fervent defense of me, too.” Hadriana busied herself by adding two sugar cubes to her tea and avoided her professors’ gaze; he sighed, “Hadriana, you needn’t defend me against Black and Lupin, I’m more than used to their vitriol of me,”

“You shouldn’t have to be,” Hadriana argued, looking up from her drink, “Sirius is a grown damned man, he should get over childish bullying; I despise bullying,”

Severus raised a brow, “I know that, but it’s a lost cause. Black has more than a touch of the Black Madness,”

Hadriana huffed, clutching her tea tightly, “I never…I think I was too far gone in Dumbledore’s manipulations _before_ that I never realized just how unstable Sirius was – is,”

Severus hummed, “The both of us were blinded by the old man’s sweet words and genial, grandfatherly façade,”

“We’re a lot more alike than either of us suspected, I think,” Hadriana said, wryly amused at the fact.

“Isn’t that the height of irony?” Severus asked rhetorically, staring at the flames in the hearth pensively, “I haven’t properly apologized for how I treated you,”

“I wasn’t exactly an angel, either, Sev,” Hadriana mumbled, remembering how she’d insulted him and _loathed_ him; Dumbledore really had pitted them against one another.

“ _No need to call me sir, professor,”_ Severus said, mocking her voice, and Hadriana snorted into her tea. A smirk spread across his face, “But I do apologize; I should have realized Albus was lying to me when he said you were a spoiled little brat,”

Hadriana sighed, “I accept your apology. Will you accept mine?” Severus nodded, and Hadriana smiled as she put her empty cup on the table, “Good. I should get back to the common room. See you in class,”

Severus nodded, “See you,”

Hadriana exited Severus’ rooms and made her way down the hall to the common room, mumbling the password to the brick door. She stepped inside, smiling at Gemma when she spotted the older girl sitting with her friends playing Exploding Snap.

“How was it, seeing Black?” Gemma asked quietly.

Hadriana pulled a face, “Exhausting. I’m going to have a nap. Where are the boys?”

Gemma smirked lightly, “They’re in the library. I’ll let them know,”

“Thanks, Gemma,” Hadriana muttered, making her way to her rooms. She collapsed onto the bed, grunting when Levi slithered over to her and curled up on the small of her back, ~ _Hi, Levi, ~_

 _~ Rest, Mistress, I’ll guard you while you sleep. ~_ Levi replied, and Hadriana promptly fell into Morpheus’ grasp.

***

Every young goblin that passed King Agluk's office glanced at the door with no small amount of horror when they heard the humorless monarch _cackling_ forebodingly.

Inside, Agluk wiped at the tears of mirth leaking from his eyes and peered once again at the copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk, the odd chuckle emanating from his mouth.

In the months since he, Hadriana, and Severus Snape returned he and a select, trusted few Goblins had been working hard to discredit Albus Dumbledore and start a revolution in the Wizarding World. Hadriana was doing brilliantly with the former, and Agluk and Severus were achieving the latter gingerly and slowly. But the newest article written by Skeeter would surely cast waves of doubt and anger.

Agluk looked at the paper’s headline and dissolved into howls of laughter once more.

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: FRIEND, LOVER, AND RIGHT HAND OF GELLERT GRINDLEWALD. WHO IS THE MAN BEHIND THE NAME?_ **

Oh, yes, Hadriana had truly began the revolution of the Wizarding World. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Have another chapter because I'm awesome & it's my b-day on the 23rd and I'm busy all week and won't have time to update for a few weeks after. Hope you enjoy this chap, thanks for all the lovely comments and all the kudos!

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: FRIEND, LOVER, AND RIGHT HAND OF GELLERT GRINDLEWALD. WHO IS THE MAN BEHIND THE NAME?** _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born to Percival Brian and Kendra Arianna Dumbledore in the summer of 1881, in the Wizarding town of Mould-on-the-Wold. After a year, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore welcomed a second child, Aberforth, and finally two years later they finally welcomed a daughter, Arianna. For many years, the family was as normal and happy as any wizarding family in Britain._

_But then the unthinkable happened: at six years old, Arianna Dumbledore was attacked by several muggle boys for performing accidental magic in front of them, subsequently becoming what is most commonly known as an Obscurial (see pages 6-7 on Obscurials). Shortly thereafter, Percival was imprisoned in Azkaban for assaulting the three muggle boys who harmed his daughter. Mr Dumbledore died in Azkaban thirty years later._

_Kendra Dumbledore thereafter moved herself and her children to Godric’s Hollow, ashamed of what her once high-standing family had become. With Albus and Aberforth away at Hogwarts (both of whom were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively), Kendra remained home with young Arianna to care for her. Rarely were Kendra and Arianna seen outside of their small, modest home._

_During his time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is said to have been an intelligent and uncommonly kind young man. He befriended many, and was acclaimed by his teachers. Made prefect in his fifth year, and later Head Boy in his seventh, Albus was looked up to by many._

_But under the genial façade lay a dangerously cunning, manipulative young man._

_After graduating in 1899 from Hogwarts with several Outstanding NEWT scores, Albus Dumbledore prepared to tour the Wizarding World with his close friend, Elphias Dodge, yet tragedy once again struck. Kendra Dumbledore was killed in an outburst of Arianna's uncontrollable magic. Now the head of the Dumbledore family, Albus returned to Godric's Hollow full of bitterness toward his situation, believing his excellence wasted on caring for his younger siblings, though he refused to let young Aberforth leave Hogwarts to assist._

_But a light of fortune appeared to shine on young Albus when his neighbor, Bathilda Bagshot, introduced him to her nephew: Gellert Grindlewald. Both boys recognized the brilliance in one another and struck up a quick, close friendship. A friendship that soon became a romance to rival any other._

_Bathilda Bagshot fondly remembered the two as, “In their own world, truly and deeply in love. They wished to become the greatest wizards of all, no matter who stood in their way.”_

_Gellert and Albus began planning an insurgence for the Wizarding World, For the Greater Good – their slogan. Bathilda became pale and shaky when recounting overhearing the two boys speak of ruling the inferior muggles and muggle-borns of the world._

_It stunned me, my dear readers, to hear that the Albus Dumbledore wished to rule muggles! But I remained quiet as Bathilda recounted what she heard: “They thought that muggles were scum, said so themselves. Albus said that the muggles who assaulted poor Arianna deserved worse than some boils and stinging hexes, that they deserved death. I was terribly shaken, to hear two young men speak of death so easily.”_

_I am, too, my dear readers! Albus Dumbledore_ _fantasizing about the death of muggles! It seems almost blasphemous, doesn’t it?_

_Shortly after plans were made between Gellert and Albus, young Aberforth learned of their vision for the Wizarding World and was greatly disgusted and confronted his older brother. Albus, still bitter over having to care for his siblings, but aware that they needed a guardian, suggested that they have Bathilda check in on them; furious, Aberforth pulled his wand and threatened his brother to chose: his love, or his family._

_Albus drew his own wand, and a terrible duel broke out. Gellert and Albus against young Aberforth. Spells, light and dark and violent, flew between the three boys. And then Arianna Dumbledore herself stepped in to stop them – but her magic was far too erratic and uncontrollable and the unthinkable happened; a stray spell hit Arianna in the chest, and the young woman died as a result._

_Heartbroken and furious with Albus, Aberforth blamed him. It is unknown who’s spell killed Arianna, but Gellert Grindlewald fled the scene and vanished._

_At Arianna's funeral, Aberforth was seen punching Albus and breaking his nose. The brothers have not spoken since then._

_After Gellert vanished, Albus was reported to be heartbroken by witnesses. He became the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and quickly became an advocate against Dark Magic and for Muggle-Born witches and wizards all the while Gellert Grunewald’s_ _reign of terror continued in America with Auror Porpentina Goldstein on his tail._

_Albus Dumbledore also fought against another Dark Lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, more commonly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. In my investigation, I discovered that the Dark Lord Voldemort is in truth a half blood, and a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I also discovered that a Lord Slytherin in the late 1940’s and ‘50's attended the Wizengamot and spoke vehemently and strongly for finding muggle-born children earlier to ensure they are treated well by muggle parents, as muggles are notoriously known to fear the unknown; in this case, magic. Six years later, Lord Voldemort appeared._

_Coincidence? I think not, my dear readers. If this Lord Slytherin was indeed Tom Riddle, and Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort…why did he speak of_ protecting _muggle-borns and building Wizarding Orphanages? Why did he advocate for a stricter Statue of Secrecy, and use former Witch Hunts as proof as to why muggles could not be trusted?_

_Personally, my dear readers, I believe that in the beginning Lord Voldemort was not the Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore fought so vehemently against. If he could love Gellert Grindlewald and later imprison him in Nurmengard, what does that say about him? If he could teach Tom Riddle in the 1930’s and 40's, what would stop him from turning the world against a brilliant, powerful young wizard?_

_Was Tom Riddle truly evil, or competition against Dumbledore, and so Dumbledore turned the world against Riddle?_

_Why would a man like Dumbledore accept the Headmaster position when he was offered the position of Minister for Magic?_

_To mold and influence the minds of children to his will._

_This has been Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily Prophet._

***

Pure chaos had overtaken the school after the latest issue of the Daily Prophet was brought to students in a flurry of harried owls. Hadriana sat between Draco and Blaise, Theo across from them, and tried to stifle the urge to stand on the table and cackle like a madwoman.

Students all over the room had begun to shout either denials or insults, the former mostly coming from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and the latter coming from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hilariously, Dumbledore was absent.

That seemed to prove his guilt for many.

Professor McGonagall sat red-faced and furious at the head table, her hands gripping the paper viciously.

“Oh, my Gods.” Blaise had been uttering the same three words for ten minutes, his eyes lit with unholy delight.

“Did, er, _Tom,_ give you and Skeeter permission to write that last bit about him?” Theo asked quietly, leaning over the table.

“Yes,” Hadriana said, her voice strained as she valiantly tried to hold back her laugher. Draco elbowed her, and she muffled her manic giggles in her hands for a moment.

“Hadriana!” Draco hissed lowly, though his blue-grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

“ _Oh, my Gods!”_ Blaise crowed, cackling madly. Hadriana folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them, laughing silently at the floor as Blaise began speaking rapid-fire Italian, tone positively delighted.

“ _IT ISNT TRUE!”_ a familiar, flustered voice bellowed loudly.

Hadriana looked up to see Granger and Neville facing off. Neville looked thoroughly disgusted, and Granger near tears.

“Who are we to dispute it? Bagshot lived next door to him, saw Dumbledore and Grindlewald together,” Neville argued.

“Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since Merlin!” Granger shrieked, hands flailing, “Skeeter is a horrible liar!”

Neville looked distinctly unimpressed, “And who says that, Granger?”

“Everyone!” she shouted.

“We don’t!” Fred and George refuted together. Fred continued, “Not everyone thinks the sun shines out his arse,”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” McGonagall thundered, looking unhinged.

“It’s true!” a Ravenclaw boy said incredulously, “The old man's biased!”

“Yeah, he openly hates Slytherin! And you do, too, McGonagall!” Susan Bones shouted bravely, a cross frown on her adorably chubby face.

Hadriana glanced up at Severus, who looked amused and satisfied at the anarchy unfolding. She hoped he’d like the next article she and Skeeter were planning.

***

Phineas Nigellus Black watched in amused satisfaction as Albus Dumbledore thoroughly trashed his office, screeching and shrieking profanities and threats to no one in particular. The phoenix had fled forty minutes ago, then the paper had been delivered. And oh, boy, what a paper it was.

The former headmaster swiftly moved to his other portrait in the Malfoy House, dissolving into rapturous laughter. The noise brought Narcissa and Lucius into the room, both of whom looked disheveled and as amused as he.

“Great-grandfather?” Narcissa asked, lips twitching.

“He – HAH – he – Ooooh – he’s not happy,” Phineas managed to say through his laughter.

Narcissa covered a chuckle with her hand, her eyes glittering with amusement, “What did the old fool do?”

“Threw a tantrum to rival young Draco’s,” Phineas crowed humorously.

Lucius’ brows rose, mouth twitching as he struggled to keep his amusement in, “Indeed. It must have been a rather…good show,”

Phineas cackled, “Aye, a good show indeed!”

***

Tom Marvolo Riddle wheezed as Barty finished reading him the article. His weak, useless body couldn’t handle uncontrollable laughter, but gods it was _hilarious_. Hadriana truly wasn’t pulling punches in destroying Dumbledore. She had gone right for the throat with the latest article. He could almost taste the vindication coming from the paper.

Barty’s own chuckles slowly subsided, “It seems that Heiress Potter-Black has upped her game,”

“Indeed, she has, Barty. But all of this is mere speculation. We must have Dumbledore make a mistake,” Tom explained musingly, “He cannot be arrested and thrown into the lowest, darkest pits of Azkaban on rumor alone,”

Barty hummed, folding the paper and placing it on the table. He looked up at the sound of wings and held out an arm for Hedwig to land. She perched primly on his arm and clicked her beak in greeting.

“Hey, girl,” he said fondly, untying the letter from her thrust out foot. Tom watched in amusement as the snowy owl flew to the rafters and perched there, eyeing Nagini closely where the serpent was coiled by the fire, “Hadriana says…”

Tom’s hairless brows rose at the slightly bewildered, slightly amused expression on Barty's face, “What is it?”

Barty cleared his throat, “‘ _Tom, if you ever send me to feed a thousand-year basilisk three thousand rabbits again I’ll hex you to permanently have pink hair and drag make-up on. Never again. N-E-V-E-R. Do you hear me? Other than that, the article has sown thr perfect amount of discord at Hogwarts. Sincerely, with irritation, Hadriana Potter-Black.’_ She…drew a caricature of you…as a drag queen?”

Tom cackled as hard as his body would allow, imagining the resigned indignation on Hadriana's face when Eglė undoubtedly demanded her rabbits. The Queen of Serpents loved her rabbits. He _had_ forgotten to mention that, hadn’t he? Oh, well.

“What in Merlin’s name is a drag queen?” Barty asked, making Tom wheeze.

“A man who dresses as a woman and performs,” Tom explained between bouts of chuckles.

Barty's eyes widened, “ _Oh,_ ”

Tom recognized the devious gleam in Barty’s eyes, “What?”

Barty smirked.

***

McGonagall was on the warpath. All copies of the Daily and Evening Prophet were confiscated, and any caught badmouthing Dumbledore was subsequently given detention. House points for all houses were at an all-time low, and students were beginning petitions to get rid of the ‘Dark Lord Headmaster.’ Parents were written to and complained to, and the Board of Governors was called in to handle the absolute anarchy that had overcome Hogwarts.

Hadriana watched it all unfold with nothing but pure satisfaction. The Gryffindors, bar Neville, the Weasley twins, and a few others, were stalwart in their belief of Dumbledore; they attacked anyone who said a bad word about the _venerable_ headmaster, and protested the thought of replacing him.

Dumbledore himself showed himself, looking appropriately solemn and contrite, at dinner to give a speech that made Hadriana sick.

“It is true that I once was very close with Gellert Grindlewald.” The man paused when shouts and cries erupted from the students until McGonagall let off several bangs from her wand, and he continued, “Thank you, Minerva; as I was saying, we were close. But when I discovered the truth behind Grindlewald’s plans for the Wizarding World, I told him he must leave. When a duel broke out, a stray spell did hit my sister, resulting in her most unfortunate death…I will never forgive myself for my youthful folly, but I hope you all might. I only wish you all might, one day,”

Hadriana hated the speech, but she hated it more when it _worked._ She sat there, practically vibrating, as students young and old nodded along with the man, looking thoughtful, solemn, and sympathetic. She nearly cracked a tooth she clenched her jaw so hard.

But then a wave of soothing, comforting calm washed over her and a gentle, feminine voice whispered in her mind like Death had, _Be calm my dear daughter, the false Light Lord shan’t hold his power much longer. Be patient._

Uh, who’s this? Hadriana thought, half thinking herself mad. 

A tinkling laugh sounded in her mind, _Many call me Mother Magic, but the name I was given is Hecate, daughter._

Hadriana stared, unblinking, at her plate, Hello, then. Um. Mother Hecate? What do you need from me?

_ Save magic, daughter. You and my son Tomas are the only ones powerful enough to do so. Trust yourself, trust him.  _

Hadriana swallowed thickly. Right. No pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap we have Yule, the Malfoy Yule Ball, scheming, plotting, and our fave babies finally meet!! 
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr if you want: reignof-fyre


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all your kudos and lovely comments, they keep me motivated and excited about this story!!

18th of December

The rest of the year flew by, and before she knew it Hadriana was boarding the Hogwarts Express for Yule. She sat between Theo and Draco, Blaise and, surprisingly, Pansy Parkinson across from them. The girl had approached Hadriana several weeks ago and apologised for being cruel on the train at the start of the year, and Hadriana had gingerly accepted. She would keep an eye on the girl, as she had never really had many interactions with her in either life, but for now she had the benefit of the doubt.

Draco had been unbearable for weeks. He kept fussing over her meeting with the _Dark Lord._ He was worried he was playing her, and would gut her with a blunt, rusted spoon or something. It had been adorable and funny in the beginning, now it was just annoying. She adored him for it, but he really did the whole, overbearing big brother thing _really freaking well._

One good thing to come after Dumbledore manipulating the students back onto his side was that Hadriana and Severus’ diabolical plan had come to fruition. She had all but danced a happy jig when Severus informed her. Severus had laughed at her exuberance, which was as terrifying as it was a miracle to witness. Then he had ruined it all by reiterating that the plan hadn’t been diabolical.

Honestly. The man had no appreciation for her genius.

“Ana,” Theo said suddenly, “Grandfather has invited you for dinner tomorrow night,”

Hadriana turned and blinked at Theo, “Okay. Should I bring anything?”

Befuddled, Theo stared at her, “Why would you bring anything?”

“Sorry.” Hadriana shook her head and shrugged, “It’s a muggle thing, to bring a gift for the host. Most often a bottle of wine or something,”

Pansy delicately screwed up her nose, “How quaint,” she uttered disdainfully.

Hadriana leveled the girl with an unimpressed glare, “It’s _polite_ ,” she said coldly.

Pansy smiled thinly, sarcastically, “I’m sure it is,”

Hadriana truly didn’t know what to make of the girl. Draco had said that Parkinson’s apology was a way to work her way into Hadriana’s good graces. The Potter and Black families had a lot of clout in the Magical Community, and being friends with the last known member of both families, _and_ the heiress, would elevate the Parkinson family to unimaginable Heights.

Perhaps Hadriana should rethink her acceptance of Pansy’s apology.

Looking away dismissively, Hadriana turned to Blaise, “Are you and your mother coming to the Malfoy Ball, Blaise?”

“Yes, we always do,” he said, smirking. He turned to Pansy, who looked sour, “Are you going, Parkinson?”

“No,” Pansy said bitterly, “My family has a prior engagement unfortunately,”

Hadriana smiled sharply, “Yes, how unfortunate,” she said sweetly, stifling the urge to laugh when Pansy clenched her jaw. Hadriana knew that the Parkinson’s hadn’t been invited; Cissa had told her.

The rest of the train ride went swiftly, and once the Express pulled into Kings Cross station Hadriana stood and exited with the boys. Standing by one of the pillars on the platform, Narcissa and Lucius both looked immaculate as always. Beside them was an older gentleman with Theo's eyes. Theodorus Nott, she presumed, speaking amiably to Lady Zabini.

“Grandfather,” Theo greeted, giving the man a side hug, “This is Heiress Hadriana Potter-Black,”

Hadriana smiled sweetly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Nott,”

Lord Nott eyed her closely, a calculating, curious gleam in his eyes, “The pleasure is all mine, Heiress Potter-Black,”

“Please,” Hadriana said, smile turning sharp, “Call me Hadriana,”

Theodorus smiled slowly, “Only if you call me Theodorus,”

“That’s her scheming smile,” Draco whispered to his parents, badly.

Cissa chuckled, “Yes, I do believe it is,”

Lucius looked suddenly exhausted, “It’s the same as your mother’s, Draco,”

Draco paled a bit, “Gods help us, father,”

“Yes,” Lucius uttered, “Gods help us,”

***

Preparations for Yule began as soon as Hadriana and the Malfoys returned to their Manor in Wiltshire. As she had never celebrated before, Lucius, Draco, and Cissa explained over a light supper.

“On the first morning of Yule, we will build a Yule Altar. Tonight, we shall make evergreen wreaths and carve constellations into the sun candles,” Lucius explained, a small, fond smile on his face as Hadriana listened eagerly and attentively.

“How were your Samhain celebrations?” Cissa asked.

Draco beamed, “Really great, mother. Hadriana spent the longest in meditation,”

Hadriana smiled a bit, “I felt so…warm,”

“Yes, that is common. Many well versed in the rituals say that the warmth you feel is your ancestors praying with you,” Lucius explained, his icy blue eyes somewhat vacant, “I remember the first time I celebrated. It is an important milestone for every witch and wizard,”

After the supper dishes were cleared away by the elves, Hadriana joined Draco, Lucius, and Cissa in the family den. They sat on the rug before the hearth and began preparing the decorations and other such things for the altar and Yule tree.

Draco sat by Hadriana and showed her how to twist small, delicate braches of evergreen, fir, juniper, cedar, and pinecones into wreaths for the altar and doors. The wreaths offered protection and prosperity for the family; Lucius explained patiently. After a stack of wreaths were done, they moved onto painting pinecones and baubles full of certain seeds, flowers, and twigs.

“As Yule is the longest night of the year, it’s the perfect time to honor the return of the sun, which is the fundamental reason behind Yule Celebrations; in which we celebrate nature and thank Mother Magic and the gods for protecting us through winter and a good harvest in the autumn passed,” Cissa murmured quietly, “Tomorrow, we will go and dig up a Yule tree and decorate it with suns, stars, moons, and things that once belonged to our lost loved ones,”

Lucius continued, “Over the twelve days of Yule, we burn a part of the Yule Log sprinkled with salt. Once the log is lit, we exchange nature-based gifts, spread seeds in the gardens, then recite the Yule ritual and meditate and pray,”

Hadriana smiled; she was really looking forward to celebrating for the first time.

***

19th December 

The next morning, Hadriana was woken up by and excited Draco and practically dragged to the dining room. Cissa and Lucius already looked immaculate, and Severus – who looked far too amused for Hadriana's liking – smirked at her and Draco’s messy hair and pajamas.

“Good morning,” She muttered, muffling a yawn in her palm. She peered at the spread of food on the table and began piling her plate and bowl with porridge, fresh fruit, bacon, eggs, and crisp, brown toast.

“Good morning, Hadriana,” Severus said, smirk still firmly in place.

Scowling as she chewed a mouthful of egg and bacon, Hadriana ignored the man and turned to Cissa and Lucius, “Why do you both look so fancy?”

Lucius smirked lightly, “An emergency Board of Governors meeting and Wizengamot meeting. Naricssa is attending the Governors meeting on my behalf,”

Hadriana hummed, wondering when the Prophet would be delivered, “Has the prophet come yet?”

Cissa opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Hedwig swept into the room covered in snow and looking annoyed. Hadriana smiled and held out her hand, letting Hedwig pick at her porridge. She unburdened her familiar of the paper and unfurled it, grinning a shark-like grin.

“It’s truly unsettling when you do that, Hadriana,” Draco complained quietly, “Stop grinning like a madman,”

Hadriana snickered, handing Draco the paper. He stared at the headline then began laughing hysterically.

“What is it?” the adults asked as one, sharing half amused looks. Lucius took the paper and glanced at the headline, jaw dropping, “Oh, my gods,” he whispered, “You truly are diabolical,”

Severus huffed, “Hardly, she’s – _oh, my Gods!”_

Hadriana smiled satisfactorily as Cissa thrust the paper under Severus’ nose and his dark eyes bugged. He looked up, grateful gaze meeting Hadriana's, “Thank you,”

**_HOGWARTS INVESTIGATION: BIAS, FAVOURITISM, PREJUDICE, ASSULT, AND ATTEMPTED MURDER. WHAT ELSE HAS DUMBLEDORE HIDDEN FROM US?_ **

“He won’t be able to talk his way out of this one!” Draco all but sang, wiggling excitedly in his chair.

Hadriana raised a brow, “Indeed not,”

“Read it, Sev,” Lucius insisted, a smirk on his face.

Severus moved his plate out of the way and smoothed the paper over the table before doing just that, “‘ _Throughout my in-depth investigation into the life and lies of Albus Dumbledore, I have stumbled upon many frightening things, and so I have taken it upon myself to ensure that Wizarding Britain’s next generation is safe from this man. What I have found is as troubling as it is sickening. Obvious and startling bias toward Gryffindor House, neglect of education and the mental well-being of students, and open prejudice and hatred toward Slytherin, the school's dubbed ‘evil house.’ How long has this biased lasted? Well, I shall tell you, my dear readers. –’_ Gods this woman ‘– _before the 1940’s, Hogwarts Houses had a healthy rivalry over Quidditch and the House Cup, but after a certain man – yes, Albus Dumbledore – began teaching, the rivalry reached new heights. Fights broke out between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and injuries occurred. Sometimes fatal injuries. In the ‘70's, one Slytherin student was lured to the Shrieking Shack, a ramshackle building on Hogwarts grounds believed to be haunted, by a Gryffindor student of the same age. In the Shrieking Shack that night was a fully grown, uncontrollable and bloodthirsty werewolf, and the Gryffindor student knew this – he sent the Slytherin student to his death, or to be bitten by the werewolf. This, in my mind, is premeditated attempted murder. To Albus Dumbledore, it was a mere misunderstanding. The Gryffindor guilty of attempting to murder the Slytherin student was given detention and twenty points taken. The Slytherin student was threatened to never reveal the fact that a werewolf attended Hogwarts. Don’t get me wrong, dear readers, I am not biased against Werewolves. I believe them to be ordinary witches and wizards with a health condition, and now with the Wolfsbane potion they are practically puppies. But this was before the Wolfsbane Potion._

_“Another incident happened a few months after this one. The same Slytherin Student had just finished his OWL exams and was enjoying the sunshine with a friend when the selfsame Gryffindor approached with three friends. The Slytherin student was attacked and stripped of his clothing, obvious sexual assault. When asked by the young snake's friend why the Gryffindor was doing it, it is reported that the attacker replied “Because he [The Slytherin] exists.”_

_My dear readers, I am stunned. Not only has Dumbledore allowed his vaunted Gryffindors to get away with attempted murder, but also sexual assault. Slytherin House is treated as though they are less than human, that they are all ‘dark’ witches and wizards in training; Hufflepuffs are treated like brainless ‘duffers’, Ravenclaws like stuck up, snobby nerds and Gryffindor like brave, adored heroes. Even their head of House Minerva McGonagall is reported to be unfairly biased._

_I spoke with several Hogwarts Students from all four houses, and this is what they had to say:_

_“I’m proud to be a Hufflepuff, no matter what anyone things of us. We’re a family in Hufflepuff, and we always look out for one another. Professor Sprout is also amazing; she’ll sit with us three or four times a week to help with homework, any personal issues, and even play chess or Exploding Snap with us. She helps the first years adjust and comforts them when they’re homesick.” – Fourth year Cedric Diggory_

_“Despite the rumors, we Ravens aren’t stuck up, snobby nerds. We merely appreciate academics more than others, and some of us prefer it that way. Books can’t be rude or mean to you. People can. Professor Flitwick is amazing. He visits us, reads to us first years if we’re homesick, helps us with homework, stuff like that. Ravens look out for their own.” Su Li, Ravenclaw first year._

_“Being a Slytherin is having this giant, caring family. I’ve found true friends, true family in the House of Snakes. Professor Snape is also really amazing. After being welcomed to Slytherin, he told us all that he was_ always _available no matter what, even if it was the middle of the night. He sits with us every night to help with homework, other stuff like that. He has the first years see Madame Pomfrey off the bat to ensure we’re all healthy. He also offers extra work for those ahead of their peers. We snakes are a family, and we look out for one another. It’s my home.” Hadriana Potter-Black, Slytherin first year_

_“I love being a Gryffindor. We’re brave, heroes. It was Headmaster Dumbledore’s house, and he’s the best wizard since Merlin. [Does your head of house visit?] What do you mean, does McGonagall visit? I mean, yeah, if someone’s in trouble or we’re too loud at night [Does she help you with homework?] …help with homework? No…no, she doesn’t visit like that.” Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor first year._

_There you have it, my dear readers. The bias the Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House has travelled to the Gryffindor students. Minerva McGonagall neglects her students, and doesn’t comfort the afraid, homesick eleven-year-olds in her house. Professors Snape (Youngest Potions Master in three hundred years), Flitwick (Dueling Champion and Master of Charms), and Sprout (Master of Herbology) are the epitome of their crafts and should be given accolades._

_But despite all this, the education of Hogwarts students is lacking. Once one of the top tier Magical Schools in the world, Hogwarts has fallen into rapid decline. Several classes have been scrapped from the curriculum, and others are taught by incompetent teachers, like the ghost Cuthbert Binns, who teaches History of Magic and, according to students, drones on and on about Goblin Wars from over five hundred years ago in every lesson. Divination, a selective gift to certain witches and wizards, is taught to all when not every witch and wizard has the Sight._

_Classes scrapped include: Wizarding Culture, Customs, Etiquette and Religion, Music, Art, Creative Writing, Photography, Alchemy, Philosophy, Spell Crafting, Potions Crafting, Dueling, Fencing, Law, International Law and Customs, and many more._

_Why were these classes scrapped? Why has Dumbledore allowed Hogwarts, once the most prestigious Wizarding School in Europe, decline so rapidly and badly?"_

Severus looked up, brows raised as he leveled Hadriana with an impressed look, “Very well done,”

Hadriana smirked, “Why thank you,”

“I’m guessing that this is why there has been an emergency Governors meeting,” Draco said, grinning maniacally.

Cissa smirked lightly, “Indeed,”

“I wonder how Dumbledore will try and talk his way out of this one,” Lucius mused.

 _He’d best not,_ Hadriana thought viciously, _otherwise ill kill the old coot with my bare hands._

***

“You told me the girl was meek, malleable!” Molly snapped at Albus, who sighed and massaged his temples, “You said that she would be easy to control, and that she would waltz happily to her death in order to remove that – that _parasite_!”

“I have miscalculated,” Albus said, internally raging at how Molly dared speak to him that way. He was _Albus Dumbledore_ , for Merlin's sake. Who was she to _snap_ at him as though he was one of her unruly brood?

“ _Miscalculated_ ,” Molly mocked coldly, hands planted on her plump hips, “I dare say you have! The girls shacked up with the Malfoys, of all people, and taken control of her Gringotts vaults – good Merlin, she’s completely out of your grasp, Albus; what is your plan now?”

Albus clenched his jaw and pushed his half-moon glasses back up his nose. He leveled Molly with a _Look,_ “The blame does not solely lay on me, dear Molly. Your Ronald was abysmal at befriending the girl, and then he went ahead and insulted her,”

Molly snorted violently, “My Ronnie is a good boy; why would I want my son to be friends with the girl, a Slytherin?”

Albus slowly stood and planted his hands on the table, “Remember you get nothing from this if you do not contribute.” Molly went white, her lips pressed into a thin line, “Speak to your son. I have an idea to bring a muggle-born girl into the fold that worships authority, specifically me, who will undoubtedly do _much_ better than your _Ronnie,”_

Molly looked indignant, but managed to speak through gritted teeth, “I have been researching potions from all over the world, and I have found one from Romania. It’s called the Puppeteer Potion,”

Albus’ eyes gleamed, “I have heard of it. Can you brew it?”

“I’ll need extra funds to purchase the ingredients. They’re quite expensive and rare,” Molly said quietly, fiddling with a handkerchief.

“Indeed.” Albus looked down his crooked nose at her, “I will have the funds transferred. Do not disappoint me, Margaret,”

Molly quailed, “Of course, not, Albus. I won’t let you down,”

Albus’ expression changed in an instant, from cold and condemning, to genial and kind, “Good. I must be off, now, Molly; an emergency Governor’s meeting, you see. Until next time, my dear Molly,”

In the hallway, identical eyes met in astonishment. 

***

Narcissa entered the old classroom that was being used for the Governors’ meeting and took a seat next to Severus; all the professors had been called to the meeting, too, and Narcissa could see the pinched expression on Minerva McGonagall’s face and stifled the urge to laugh. It would be in bad taste. Well, kind of.

Severus sat tall and proud; his expression as severe as always. Narcissa folded her hands over her lap and waited patiently for the meeting to begin.

“Now that we are all here,” Helena Rowe said, peering at everyone, “Shall we begin?”

“Indeed, indeed,” Dumbledore said, looking for all the world that he was a genial, humble headmaster. He wore the most offensive, bright yellow robes with fuchsia stars and moons. Narcissa idly wondered if the man was color blind…or just stupid. “Would you be able to enlighten us on why we are here?”

Mattias Jones cleared his throat, moustache quivering, “We are alarmed, Albus, by the recent articles written by Rita Skeeter. We’ve had owls and howlers sent to us by concerned parents,”

Minerva scoffed, “Surely you don’t believe the woman. She’s a sensationalist. It’s all lies; horrible, horrible lies,”

Valerie Wooten raised a brow, unimpressed, “Albus confessed to the student body himself that he was…. _close_ …with Gellert Grindlewald,”

“Young love can be blind,” Dumbledore said gravely.

Hoster Farley wasn’t moved, “And what of this mornings’ paper, Dumbledore? Is it true that you allowed a Gryffindor boy get away with attempted murder and the sexual assault of a Slytherin student due to bias? Hm? The Headmaster of Hogwarts must be impartial to all happenings in the school!”

Narcissa glanced covertly at Severus, who was glowering at Dumbledore. She really was looking forward to whatever excuse he came up with.

Albus feigned surprise, “Attempted murder and assault? My, no, it was just a bit of a misunderstanding, my good sirs and madam’s. Just some friendly rough housing –”

“Cut the shit, Albus,” Gwendolyn Chrissy snapped, the formidable woman glowering at the Headmaster, “It was not a misunderstanding, either of the situations. A boy was almost killed by a werewolf, and then assaulted by having his clothes stripped off his body. It _was_ attempted murder and sexual assault,”

Narcissa quite liked Chrissy, she decided, watching as Dumbledore deflated some. Vincent Hedgepeth piped up, “We understand that you have – had – many responsibilities as Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and Heafmaster. But this is beyond overwhelming responsibilities. This is negligence and disregard for the lives of Slytherin students due to a few bad eggs and complete bias toward Gryffindors and disregard for their actions, _crimes,_ due to said bias,”

Hoster Farley grunted in agreement, and Narcissa decided to go for the throat, “I and my husband are like minded in the fact that we are thinking of pulling our children from the school – Hadriana was verbally attacked by a Gryffindor boy and called _evil_ merely for being sorted into Slytherin. Many of our close acquaintances are of the same mind, to pull their children,”

Albus and Minerva looked sour as the Governors shared alarmed glances. Valerie Wooten spoke up, “That shan’t be necessary, Lady Malfoy,”

“Indeed.” Chrissy glared at Dumbledore, “Albus, we the Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry believe it necessary for you to step down as Headmaster. _We_ shall choose the next Headmaster and monitor them closely. There shall also be new school rules implemented, and classes you scrapped reintroduced,”

Dumbledore looked absolutely stunned, his mouth gaping. But it was McGonagall that spoke up, “ _I_ am Deputy Headmistress. I am the Headmasters replacement,”

Wooten pursed her lips, “Your bias toward your own house and neglect for them has alarmed us, and so you are stripped of your title of Deputy, and you are on probation as Head of Gryffindor House,”

Now it was Minerva’s turn to gape. Naricssa truly wanted to cackle like a madwoman, but managed to hold onto her control.

“Who will be Headmaster?” Pomona asked, seemingly unbothered by the recent turn of events. Flitwick, too, looked unruffled.

Mattias Jones said, “Severus Snape,”

Narcissa looked at Severus, who looked shocked, and stifled a grin. Minerva snorted, “Severus is cruel and bias toward Slytherin!”

“He’s truly not. We’ve spoken with several seventh year Slytherin’s and they say that while Severus doesn’t take points publicly, he chastises and punishes his students in the common room. Already this year seventeen Slytherin’s have had detention and lost seventy points, ten apiece,” Chrissy said sharply, her green eyes hard and cold; Narcissa would send her a fruit basket.

“And what of his cruelty?” Minerva all but hissed, mimicking her feline form.

“How many accidents has Professor Snape had?” Hoster asked no one in particular.

“I think three,” Filius said, brows furrowed, “That’s what Severus told me at our last chess night,”

Severus looked slightly uncomfortable, “Yes, three. The first two happened in my first year of teaching; two students put the porcupine quills into the cauldron before taking it off the flame and had boils. The third happened this year when Ronald Weasley…well, I’m not sure what he did,”

Chrissy nodded, seemingly satisfied, “That is the lowest incident rate to ever happen at Hogwarts. Severus' predecessor had forty-seven, five of which were fatal. Potions is a very dangerous magic, and needs someone with a firm hand and stern countenance to teach it. Mine own professor at Beauxbatons would smack our hands with a switch if we were going to make a mistake,”

Narcissa smiled slightly at the uncomfortable expression on Severus’ face. But the most amusing thing was the look on Minerva and Albus’ faces; they both looked like they had potuber puss in their mouths.

“Do you accept your new position, Professor Snape?” Mattias asked.

Severus and Narcissa shared a _Look_ before he turned to face the Governors, “I do,”

Narcissa smirked at Albus and his lap-cat.

***

The emergency Wizengamot meeting was packed with lords and ladies of good repute and Aurors looking grim and pale. Lucius took his seat in the stands and watched as Minister Fudge murmured quietly to Auror Bones while mopping at his sweaty brow with an already damp handkerchief; Bones looked vaguely disgusted as she spoke, thin lips barely moving.

Theodorus Nott took a seat next to Lucius, expression blank but polite, “Lord Malfoy,”

“Lord Nott,” Lucius greeted amiably, “How do you fare?”

“Well,” Theodorus replied quietly, nodding at Izar Greengrass as the man sat on Lucius' other side, “And you? Your family?”

Lucius nodded once, “We are all well. Hadriana is looking forward to dining with you,”

“Hm, yes, the Malfoy’s newest member,” Greengrass said silkily, black eyes glittering. Lucius shot the man a censoring look, “Come, Lucius, the girl’s a half-blood,”

Lucius huffed a small laugh, but was saved from answering when Fudge called for order and silence. The nervous man cleared his throat, “Yes, good morning everyone. Today we are here to discuss a new law put through by Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones herself. She puts forth the recommendation for a complete overhaul for Azkaban prison and the removal of the Dementors,”

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Lords and Ladies shouted and bellowed how _ridiculous_ and _idiotic_ it was to do such a thing. Azkaban was for _criminals,_ why would they ever remove the Dementors and overhaul it?

Lucius remained silent, his hand tightening around his cane. Fudge quailed under the anger of the Wizengamot, but the Chief Warlock banged his gavel thrice and a tense silence fell.

“Auror Bones, you have the floor.”

Madame Bones nodded gratefully and stood, her expression as stern as ever, “I have recently begun an investigation into the prisoners of Azkaban after Sirius Black's wrongful imprisonment came to light, and I have to admit that Azkaban is…well, it’s putrid. Prisoners have no toilets in their cells, have nothing but straw mats to sleep on, and one set of clothes to last them their entire sentences. Rarely do prisoners who are released not reoffend; mostly because their minds are ravaged and ruined by the Dementors.

“I toured several prisons in London, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales and I have to admit that I’m astonished. Prisons have four major definitions. One, retribution, or punishment. Two, incapacitation, to ensure they do not have the means to continue offences against society and people. Three, deterrence, to discourage criminals from committing crimes again, and finally fourth, to _rehabilitate_ criminals; can anyone define the fourth reason?” Bones asked sarcastically.

Lucius spoke up, “The action of restoring someone to health or normal life through training and therapy after imprisonment, addiction, or illness,”

“Thank you, Lord Malfoy.” Bones fixed her monocle and continued, “Seventy-seven percent of Azkaban’s released prisoners reoffend within a year. Do you know the percentage for Muggle prisons?”

Silence.

Madame Bones smiled sardonically, “Thirty-nine point nine reoffend within the first year of release,” she said with grim finality, “Because their minds are not destroyed by the conditions in which they live, and the Dementors’ presence,”

“What are you saying?” Dowager Longbottom demanded coldly, “That we release these criminals? Give them privileges? No, I say we leave them as is. They have committed terrible crimes and deserve punishment. They deserve the _Kiss_!”

Madame Bones leveled the dowager with a cool look, “Dowager Longbottom, it is _inhumane_ for prisoners to be kept in such conditions. A life sentence in the muggle world is fifteen to twenty years minimum before they are eligible for parole, a monitored release. Some sentenced to life will remain until they die, but only for very serious crimes, or serial killing,”

Murmurs started up around the room, and Lucius looked around curiously. He was all for the proposed law; he had friends in Azkaban, and he knew that their minds would be ravaged.

The session continued. Madame Bones outlined the concessions and privileges prisoners in the muggle world were given; books, newspapers, televisions, small weekly payments, work, mind healing, outdoor exercise. It boggled Lucius’ mind; never had a magical prison had any of these things. But he could see many of the lords and ladies nodding along the more Bones spoke, her tone grave.

When it came time to vote, Lucius was surprised that it passed. He glanced at Dowager Longbottom, whose face was red with rage and her lips pressed together in a white line. She had abstained from the vote.

“The vote has passed,” Chief Warlock Ogden remarked, slamming down his gavel.

“Hem-hem.”

Lucius' gaze swung to the woman next to the minister who wore the most monstrously ugly outfit all in pink. His stomach clenched, and his eyes blazed.

‘ _Umbridge was the worst person, even more so than Voldemort. She tortured students with illegal blood quills and tried to have all werewolves’, half-bloods, and muggle-borns killed. Even centaurs, house elves…all people and creatures with ‘tainted blood’, she wanted them gone. Especially me.’_

Lucius straightened some as the woman was given the floor. It _was_ Dolores Umbridge, he knew that. Hadriana had described her; dressed all in pink, looked like a toad.

Umbridge cleared her throat irritatingly, ‘I propose that tighter restrictions are placed on werewolves, esteemed members of the Wizengamot. After this mornings’ Prophet, is it not prudent to do so? A child, almost slaughtered by one of the beasts…it is unimaginable,”

Hadriana had prepared for this. She knew Umbridge would try to have werewolf rights all but abolished, she she’d ensured Lucius knew what to say.

Lucius raised his lit wand, and Ogden nodded. He stood, “Thank you, Chief Warlock; Madame Umbridge, did you know that werewolf attacks have lessened by forty percent since they were given the same rights as witches and wizards? Since the Wolfsbane Potion was created, the attacks are practically non-existent. Those inflicted with lycanthropy are simply witches and wizards with a health condition. Once a month they lock themselves up, or go to one of the _two_ werewolf preserves in Europe while on the Wolfsbane Potion and harm no one,”

Umbridge looked mutinous, “They are a danger to society,”

“There hasn’t been a werewolf attack since nineteen eighty-two,” Lucius announced, looking bored, “Nine years,”*

The Wizengamot members mumbled to one another. Umbridge glared, but she withdrew her proposal very reluctantly and sat down, still glaring at Lucius.

All in all, a good meeting.

***

Hadriana poured over her notebook of doom – as Draco, Blaise, and Theo called it – and scribbled down several more ideas. It had all her plans and schemes written in it, but was charmed to only open with a Parseltongue password. Any who tried to open it was cursed with very bad diarrhea for weeks. An ingenious bit of spellwork, she had to admit. So far she had several points in it that acquired her attention:

  1. _Destroy dumbles. Rita??? In progress!!_
  2. _Overhaul ministry, bribe/manip Fudgey boy!!?? In progress_
  3. _Make hogwarts better – bring back scrapped classes, get rid of dumbles. In progress!!_
  4. _Werewolf preserve/sanctuary – Potter property on land?? P-Manor, Wales. 100 acres. Contact Fenrir Greyback? Contact potions masters to make wolfsbane?_
  5. _Destroy Molly, Ginevra, Granger, and Ronald._
  6. _Recruit the devil twins?_
  7. _Get Tom his body back_
  8. _Infiltrate ministry/wizengamot_
  9. _Laws 4 muggle-borns being abused, creature, etcetera._
  10. _WORLD DOMINATION (just kidding – or am I? Decisions)_
  11. _Complete distance from muggles – secrecy contracts w/those ‘need to know’ aka minister, Queen, etc. Parents that don’t abuse their children – open wizarding orphanage, have Wizarding family’s adopt??_



Draco, Blaise and Theo hadn’t appreciated point ten. They’d looked slightly terrified of the grin on her face, actually. Which, you know, rude. It was a joke…kind of.

“What are the squiggles?” Severus asked, squinting at the pages.

Hadriana looked indignant, “They’re not squiggles! It’s Parcelscript,”

“Oh.” Severus eyed her, “How did you know it existed?”

“Eglė showed me. Slytherin left an office full of crap in the chamber. Turns out he didn’t want to slaughter muggle-borns, merely either take them from their witch-hunter parents or restrict their attendance,” Hadriana explained, not seeing the excited expression on her professors face.

“Can you take me to the office?” Severus asked.

“Eh?” Hadriana looked up and chuckled at the childish excitement on the man’s face, “Sure, when we go back next term, _Headmaster_ ,”

Severus swiped at her playfully, “ _Brat,”_ he declared, “But thank you,”

Hadriana smiled, “No problem, Sev. Is Lucius back yet?”

“I believe so, he and Narcissa are speaking of their prospective meetings. _But_ you have supper at the Notts in an hour, you’d best get ready,”

Hadriana yelped and jumped up from the table in the library she had nabbed for her own and sprinted from the room, sliding over the hardwood floors in her socks. She all but dove into her wardrobe and rifled through the fancy dress robes Narcissa had ordered for her and decided on the black with silver, scarlet, and bottle green stitching.

“ _Dobby!”_ Hadriana called as she bustled into the bathroom.

“Yes, miss?” Dobby asked, staring up at her with adoring eyes.

“Can you ask Draco to come help me with my hair in ten minutes? He can braid astonishingly well,” Hadriana said, leaning into the shower cubicle to turn in on.

“Yes, miss, Dobby do,” the elf said, ears flapping as he nodded.

Hadriana pulled her casual clothes off and jumped into the shower, yelping as cold water doused her. “Dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I wrote the words 'WORLD DOMINATION' I thought of the elmo meme where he's got his arms raised and everything's on fire. I cackled for several minutes. 
> 
> Up next: dinner and a not so subtle game of 20 questions with Lord Nott and finally we see Hadriana and Tom meet!! Woo!! And more Yule celebrations :)  
> Update will be on the 2nd of Feb
> 
> *it was pointed out to me that my basic maths is shit so I fixed this point from 84' to 82 - nothing major


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry

Nott Manor was in an unplottable, sparse Village of North Wales inhabited by only witches and wizards. Theo had sent a raven informing her of the floo address so at five to six, Hadriana reluctantly floo’d over and tripped out into the Nott’s receiving room.

Theo laughed at her misfortune, doubled over at the waist. He was unable to help her up, so Lord Nott did, a small, amused smile on his face.

“Thank you, Lord Nott.” Hadriana shot Theo a glare, and he only laughed harder. Theodorus chuckled lightly, “Thank you for inviting me,”

“It’s my pleasure to have you, Hadriana. Please, let us go through to the dining room.” Theodorus glanced at a still chuckling Theo, “Theodore, are you well?”

“Heh, yes, grandfather,” Theo said, “Hello, Ana,”

Hadriana hugged her friend, lips twitching, “I really don’t like flooing,”

Theo snorted, “I know. You complained endlessly about it,”

Hadriana huffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t complain, Theo,”

Theo raised a skeptical brow at her as they made their way down the hall to the living room; Theodorus led them into a modestly sized dining room with large windows overlooking a grand backyard and gardens; the table was set for three but could hold more, and Hadriana was sat to Theodorus’ left and Theo to his right.

“Elly!” Theodorus called, and a house-elf appeared wearing a cute, pleated dress in the Nott family colors, bronze and white-gold, “We are ready for the first course and refreshment,”

“Yessir,” Elly said, popping away.

Hadriana stifled the urge to thank the elf on Theodorus’ behalf and watched as their plates were full of a fresh, watercress salad and their goblets filled with sparkling, non-alcoholic cider for Hadriana and Theo and wine for Theodorus.

“Theo has told me that you’re somewhat of a prodigy, Hadriana?” Theodorus mused questioningly after they ate in silence for a while.

Hadriana smiled blandly, “Yes, well, after having to hide my intelligence while under the guardianship of my muggle relatives, I saw no reason to after Lucius and Narcissa adopted me,”

Theodorus nodded, “Yes, I read about that. Much of the article was…censored, I believe,”

“Per my request,” Hadriana explained, “I don’t want the world to know what I went through. I’m not some poor, abused orphan for old, wrinkled women to fuss over,”

Theo chuckled, “The day you let an old woman fuss over you is the day Blaise stops being a drama queen,”

“King,” Hadriana corrected, smirking.

Theodorus chuckled, “Blaise has always had a flair for the dramatics,”

Hadriana tried to fight off a smile but ultimately failed, “Yes, he is,” she said fondly, taking a sip of her cider.

Theodorus leveled Hadriana with a thoughtful look, “Theo tells me that you have interesting ideas and plans for the Wizarding World,”

Theo looked slightly mortified by his grandfather bluntness, but Hadriana merely smiled, “Indeed, I do, Lord Nott. From my personal experience, it’s clear that the Wizarding World is…behind the times. I was left with muggle relatives by a man not authorized to do such a thing, and no one batted an eye. I see the dangers muggles pose to the Wizarding World; not only do they fear that which is different, they kill first and ask questions later,”

“Indeed,” Theodorus mused, dabbing at his mouth with a linen napkin as he stared at her approvingly, “So you dislike muggles?”

“It’s not that I dislike them, Theodorus, but rather that I mistrust them,” Hadriana explained, smiling sharply. Theo sighed, looking resigned, as she continued, “Whenever muggles are faced with someone or something _other_ they have an incessant need to…dissect it and use it to their own gain; imagine what they would do if they discovered witches and wizards and figured out they could not synthesize our magic,”

Theodorus’ eyes widened, “It would be anarchy,”

Hadriana smiled coolly, “Indeed. World leaders would then, after discovering such a thing, would find witches and wizards too dangerous to live, or devilish, and kill us in the thousands.

“History paints a story of men, women, and _children_ being hanged, burnt alive, stoned, and hunted down due to people believing them witches and wizards.” Both Nott's leaned forward, intrigued, as Hadriana’s tone turned serious and cold, “In fifteen-seventy-two, five hundred people were burned alive on the mere belief of Witchcraft in the German Settlement of St Maximin. Between fourteen hundred and seventeen eighty-two, forty thousand to sixty thousand people were put to death for Witchcraft. Salem, Massachusetts; Wurzburg, Germany; many more places took part in the witch trials, even here in England,”

Theodorus looked pale and terribly shaken, “So many?”

Hadriana nodded grimly, “And not all of the people accused and murdered _were_ witches. They were innocent, and I think that is what makes it worse; that the mere _belief_ that people were witches and wizards lead to them being killed. What will the muggles do when they’re given solid proof?”

Theo exhaled shakily, “It will be a bloodbath,”

***

Hadriana decided pretty quickly that Yule was her favorite Wizarding holiday. It was a warm, comfortable, family orientated holiday. Watching the Malfoys decorate the Yule tree in their pajamas (which were silk, but still), and joyful, warm smiles on their faces managed to trip Hadriana up; is this how they’d always acted behind closed doors, even in her previous life? Was their cold, aloof mask just that, a mask?

A part of Hadriana felt honoured to see the Malfoys so relaxed and happy, and another felt vindicated. They weren’t evil, monstrous beings obsessed with blood purity and the decimation of muggle-born witches and wizards. They were magical beings concerned for the future of their culture, religion, and way of life.

It was eye-opening and startling.

The Malfoys Yule Ball leapt upon Hadriana, and her stomach was a mess of nerves as Cissa, terrifyingly, began snapping out demands and orders on the morning of the ball. Lucius, a grown man, agreed with everything his wife said and Draco chirped out ‘yes, mother’s’ obediently.

It was absolutely hilarious.

Then Cissa turned a gimlet glare on Hadriana, and, oh, _then_ she knew why Lucius and Draco were so obedient.

Now, Hadriana sat before Narcissa’s dressing table trying not to wince as the woman brushed her hair and twisted it up into an elegant, delicate chignon. Already Cissa had chastised her for moving, then snapped at her for whining.

“Almost done. Then you’ll go help Draco with the decorations in the ballroom. I must check on the food in the kitchen, and Lucius. Severus has arrived, and they _always_ hide away in Lucius’ study,” Narcissa griped the way all long-suffering wives did: with fond exasperation and an underlying irritation.

Hadriana peered at her reflection. She had never looked more feminine. Before Cissa had gotten her way, Hadriana’s hair had been to her shoulders and a mess of curls that misbehaved daily. Then Cissa had dumped a potion in her hair and waited twenty minutes until her hair flowed in silky, bouncing waves to the small of her back.

Hadriana was convinced that Cissa was a miracle worker; her hair was twisted into a braided chignon at the back of her head, small curls framing her heart shaped face artfully. She wore no cosmetics save for a smidge of blush, mascara, and lip gloss.

Hadriana stared, looking up at Cissa's reflection when the woman beamed, “Beautiful. You look like your grandmother Dorea,”

Hadriana blinked. In her previous life, she had always been compared to James; everyone said she looked like her father, but had her mother’s eyes. Being compared to her grandmother was new, but not unwelcome.

“Thanks, Cissa,” she said quietly, wrapping a loose curl around her finger.

“Off you go,” Cissa said, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Hadriana managed a smile as she left the master bedroom, making her way down the hall. The whole house smelt of pine – of winter. It was comforting. Winter had always been Hadriana’s favorite season. She loved snow and being bundled up and warm, even if that had been hard in her cupboard bedroom at the Dursleys.

Shaking off her morose thoughts, Hadriana found a frazzled Draco in the ballroom floating large wreaths onto the walls between the large French doors that opened onto a snow covered balcony. Curtains of pale gold-yellow and silver hung over the floor to ceiling windows, tied around the middle with wreaths of evergreen; from the ceiling floated crystal stars and moons and suns that glinted off the ambient lighting.

All in all, the room looked absolutely stunning.

“Need a hand, Draco?” Hadriana asked, eyeing Draco’s pale hair in amusement. It stuck up in several directions, and his clothes were ruffled.

“Gods, please,” Draco all but pleaded, waving a had at the tables with pale yellow, gold, green, brown, and blue tablecloths, “They need to be set up over there for the guests. The centerpieces are on _that_ table and all need to have equal amounts of pinecones, glass baubles, and candles –"

Hadriana cut the boy off before he talked himself into a nervous breakdown, “I got it, you focus on the wreathes,”

Draco heaved a sigh, “You would think that after years of doing this, I’d be used to it. It seems to only get worse every year; mother is a nightmare,”

Hadriana snorted, pulling her wand from the holster on her wrist. She began charming tables into place, “It looks amazing, though, you’ve done a great job,”

Draco preened, “Thank you,”

“Such a peacock,” Hadriana muttered, dodging a wreath that shot toward her. She shot Draco a glare, who smiled innocently.

“Oops?”

“You’re going to pay for that!”

“Hadriana, _no_!”

“Hadriana, _yes_!”

***

_18 th December, Riddle Manor_

Tom stared at the innocent package on the table, eyes narrowed. It had arrived five minutes ago, and the note attacked had made him somewhat wary, especially after the latest article Hadriana and Skeeter had released. The girl was somewhat terrifying. He never knew she had it in her, but somehow he wasn’t wholly surprised.

Hadriana being a cunning, manipulative powerhouse was somehow the least surprising thing Tom was faced with. That she had allowed herself to _be_ manipulated and used so badly in their previous lives did surprise him. The girl was more like him than he’d anticipated.

Tom looked at the note again, lips quirking; ‘ _Happy early Yule, I hope this makes up for the whole killing you thing. No hard feelings?’_

Barty leaned forward for the package when Tom nodded, and opened it gingerly. Once it was open, the young man stared at the box’s contents in silent astonishment before reaching inside and drawing out what was inside.

Tom began laughing, his small, weak body trembling, as the light glinted off the scarlet stone wrapped in a black bow.

***

_Present day, Riddle Manor_

Tom felt as though he had been plowed over by a muggle lorry truck. His muscles screamed with pain, even his bloody teeth ached. But he felt better than he had in decades.

Barty smiled and handed him a pain reducing potion, “I’m glad to see you whole again, my Lord,”

“Thank you, Barty,” Tom replied hoarsely, downing the potion.

The ancient ritual had been a resounding success. Tom now had his body back, all thanks to the girl he was ‘prophesied’ to destroy. She had undermined Dumbledore, and succeeded. Tom was absolutely stunned by the girls genius.

Barty helped Tom to the bathroom, and he all but moaned when he sank into the tub. Healing potions had been dumped into the water, and they soothed his sore muscles and bones. He lay there for a long while, body relaxed and pain free, before getting out and pulling on the dress robes Barty had gone out to purchase for him.

Tom turned and stared at his reflection. He no longer looked like a snake, no thanks to Wormtail’s monumental fuck up in the previous ritual he had used to get his body back. Letting Nagini’s scales drop into the cauldron? Idiot. No, now he looked normal, human, despite the dark red of his iris’. They’d pass for black in the right lighting.

Tom looked as he had when he was twenty-five. Tall, well over six foot, with a head of thick, dark hair. His cheekbones were high, jaw narrow but strong, and lips full. He knew he was considered handsome, he had used that for his own gain back when he had taken up the mantle of Lord Slytherin before he’d gone insane. His shoulders were broad, waist trim, legs long.

Tom rubbed his stubbly jaw, somewhat stunned to see his old self in the mirror. It was somewhat disquieting. Especially all the… _emotions_ he felt. Gratitude for Hadriana, guilt for those hurt during his reign as a megalomaniac murderer, disgust toward himself...it was overwhelming to say the least, after years of feeling next to nothing but rage.

Tom inhaled deep breath and let it out slowly, bracing his hands on the vanity. He gave himself a moment before he drew up his shattered Occlumency shields, muffling his emotions and allowing himself to compartmentalize. He looked up, nodding satisfactorily at himself in the mirror, before exiting the bathroom.

Nagini was curled by the fireplace, ~ _I’m happy for you, ~_ she hissed simply, tongue tasting the air.

Tom’s lips twitched minutely, ~ _Thank you, Nagini ~_

Barty knocked and entered slowly, looking inordinately emotional, “You look well, my Lord,”

“I have you to thank for assisting me, Barty. You have been a great help,” Tom said, fighting the urge to stifle and hide his emotions once again; sentiment only ever got people hurt, “Now, I shall see you later,”

Barty smiled mischievously, “Do you think Hadriana will be surprised?”

Tom smirked, scooping up the portkey Lucius had sent to him, and activated it.

***

The moment Hadriana stepped into the ballroom she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Witches and wizards from all over Europe had been invited to the Malfoy Ball, and all of their eyes swiveled to gawk at her, the famous Girl Who Lived.

Breathing slowly to quell her nerves, Hadriana made her way to the refreshments table. She grabbed herself a flute of non-alcoholic champagne and made a beeline for Theo and Blaise, who were smiling at her.

“Hi,” Theo said, blinking rapidly, “You look nice,”

Hadriana laughed, and it only sounded a _little_ manic, “Thanks. You, too,”

“Nervous?” Blaise sympathized, linking his arm with hers, “Just smile and pretend everyone is Dumbledore and you want to dupe them into thinking you’re a sweet, innocent eleven year old,”

Hadriana plastered a fake smile on her face and walked the room with Blaise and Theo, almost weeping in relief when Draco joined them; she felt her smile turn genuine when she saw Neville enter the room, his sour faced grandmother at his side.

Neville spotted her and the boys and seemed to sag with relief, muttering quietly to the dowager before scampering toward them.

“Hi, guys,” Neville uttered, frustration and annoyance in his brown eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Hadriana asked, eyes narrowing.

Neville rolled his eyes aggressively and uncharacteristically, “Gran did not want to come even though the invitation came from Lord Malfoy himself; to have declined would have had serious ramifications,”

Draco’s brows rose, “Your grandmother really hates my family, doesn’t she?”

Neville winced, looking a bit uncomfortable, “Its just – well, I, uh,”

Draco saved Neville from his stammering, “Its all right, I know what my aunt Bellatrix did. Mother told me before Hogwarts started in more depth; Bellatrix had always been…unstable,”

“Batshit insane, you mean,” Hadriana muttered, lips twitching at Draco’s Look.

“Yes,” he relented, glancing over Neville's shoulder, “Gemma, Adrian, and Marcus are here,”

Hadriana looked over, smiling when the seventh years caught her gaze and made their way over. Gemma hugged her, “Hey, Ana, how are you?”

“Good, how has your Yule been?” Hadriana asked politely, letting Adrian and Marcus formally take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

“Well,” Gemma said, greeting the boys as per custom before continuing, “And yours?”

“Great,” Hadriana said earnestly, “I think it’s my favorite celebration,”

Adrian smirked, “I’m glad you’re so welcoming of our traditions, Hadriana,”

Marcus rolled his eyes, “She’s probably the most influential first year in hundreds of years, Adrian,”

“I know that,” Adrian stated, “She _was_ , however, raised by muggles; I suppose I’m merely surprised they didn’t turn her from her roots,”

“Oh, they tried,” Hadriana said blithely, “But they failed. Multiple times. And I had the last laugh, I suppose,”

Gemma's eyes gleamed with amusement, “Yes, I believe you did,”

Blaise snickered, “Our Ana Banana doesn’t pull her punches,”

Hadriana glared, “I’ll punch you if you ever call me that again,”

Draco and Theo chuckled gleefully at the familiar exchange. Blaise inched away from her, trying to hide behind Neville, “She’s insane,” he muttered, “It was a _compliment_ and she threatened me with bodily harm,”

Hadriana huffed and looked away, lips twitching with amusement. Her eyes roamed the crowd; Lucius and Narcissa were chatting with Minister Fudge, who stood with a familiar pink-clad woman. Hadriana grit her teeth so hard she feared that they would crack.

“I need another drink, excuse me,” she said, making her way to the refreshments table. She grabbed another flute of non-alcoholic champagne and downed it, half wishing it was actual alcohol. She peered at the spread of drinks and beamed when she spotted her favorite, cranberry juice, and took a healthy swallow.

Hadriana turned from the table, choking on the drink in her mouth when a very familiar looking man entered the room; Tom Marvolo Riddle cut an impressive figure in form-fitting dress robes of onyx with ruby trim. His dark hair was artfully tousled, and his left hand curled delicately around the head of a cane.

Hadriana gaped, mind scrambling to figure out an explanation as to why the bloody dark lord was at the Malfoy Yule Ball.

Riddle turned, dark ruby eyes meeting bright emerald, and he smirked.

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Hadriana, and she struggled to draw in breath. Surely she wasn’t so shocked to see that Riddle had already used the Sorcerers Stone to obtain his body that she’d faint? Gods, how humiliating.

Hadriana braced a hand on the refreshments table, realizing that her heart was pounding and her head echoed the throbbing; something was wrong.

Hadriana looked up, meeting first Tom’s puzzled gaze, then sweeping the room to meet Severus’ concerned eyes. She stepped forward, but her knees buckled and she toppled forward. The glass slipped from her suddenly numb fingers, shattering on the ballroom floor.

Silence reigned as everyone turned to look at Hadriana, then collectively they lurched forward as the girl collapsed into a heap on the ground.

***

Severus was the first person to reach Hadriana. He slid across the floor on his dress shoes, dropping to his knees beside her. He immediately began casting a flurry of diagnostic charms while his seventh year students began barking at people to back off.

Severus’ stomach rebelled, and he looked up at Lucius, “Aconite poisoning,” he said, “Open the Floo to St Mungo’s,”

Lucius paled and all but sprinted for the Floo room. Severus picked up Hadriana’s alarmingly limp body, footsteps faltering slightly as the fucking Dark Lord appeared with a thunderous expression, silently falling into step with him.

Severus’ blood roared in his ears, and time seemed to blur and meld together as he carried Hadriana through the Floo into the hospital. She was swept from his arms, even as he told the Healers his findings. A female healers eyes boggled when he mentioned aconite poisoning, and she began barking out rapid, firm demands and orders.

It was controlled chaos. Healers whisked Hadriana away, and Severus felt utterly useless as he stood next to the Dark Lord, watching the hall Hadriana had been taken down.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco appeared with a ragtag group of people; Theodorus and Theo, Blaise and his mother, Neville Longbottom, Gemma, Marcus, Adrian, and the Minister.

“What in the gods name has happened?” Fudge blustered uselessly.

“Someone has poisoned Hadriana Potter-Black with aconite,” Severus said coldly, blankly.

Fudge went white, “What?” he whispered, full well knowing the ramifications of someone of Hadriana's stature being poisoned.

“We need to call Amelia Bones,” Narcissa said shakily, though her expression was a mask of utter fury, “Whoever did this to my daughter will feel a mother’s wrath,”

Severus himself felt the burgeoning rage bubbling in his stomach. It was a stark contrast to the weary irritation he had felt in his past life whenever Hadriana was in danger or had endangered herself. He knew he had been a horrible, cruel man. Life had not been kind to him, and in turn he had become a bitter, sour man; he had wanted everyone else to feel the same, but Hadriana had given him a change to do better, to _be_ better.

And now her life hung in the balance. Her recovery depended on how much aconite she ingested, if she even recovered. Aconite was deadly for humans in large enough doses.

The Dark Lord shifted, drawing Lucius’ surprised attention, “It must have been in the drink,”

“What drink?” Narcissa asked, eyes narrowed. If she recognized the man before her, she did not show it.

The Dark Lord’s brows furrowed, “It was dark red,”

“Cranberry juice,” Draco rasped, looking horrible, “Its her favorite,”

“I will alert the authorities,” Fudge all but whimpered, making Severus want to grab the man and throttle him.

All they could do now was wait.

***

**_HADRIANA POTTER-BLACK POISONED AT MALFOY YULE BALL: AMELIA BONES INVESTIGATES_ **

Sirius spat our his mouthful of tea when he saw the Daily Prophets headline article. He stood shakily from his bed, ignoring Remus’ inquisitive glance as he hurriedly read the article. ‘ _Poisoned with aconite…juice laced with the poison…Malfoy Manor searched thoroughly…adoptive parents and brother cleared of suspicion…no aconite plants on property…one million galleon reward put forth by Lord Malfoy to find whomever poisoned his daughter…’_

Sirius snarled wordlessly. Hadriana wasn’t Malfoys daughter, for Merlin’s sake. He shook the paper angrily, tearing the pages a bit, making Remus’ brows raise, “What is it, Padfoot?”

“Someone poisoned Hadriana,” Sirius rasped, voice still weak and throat raw.

Remus gasped, “ _What?_ Who?”

“They don’t know. Amelia is investigating,” Sirius said bleakly, slumping on his bed, “Aconite was used,”

Remus flinched at the mention of wolfsbane. Being a werewolf and imbibing aconite didn’t harm Remus, but it was still foul. That someone used it to poison an eleven year old girl was nothing short of horrific.

Sirius stared at nothing in particular, "She's here," he muttered. 

"Sirius, no." Remus placed a hand on his - well, he wasn't sure what they were anymore, "We have to give her the space she asked for," 

"The Malfoys did this, Rem, I know they did," Sirius said adamantly.

Remus shook his head, "Why, Sirius? Why would they do this to Hadriana?" 

"For her inheritance, to have been the one to kill the Girl Who Lived for their master - I don't know their motivations, Remus!" Sirius stood and began to pace in agitation. 

Remus stared at his former lover, a shadow of the man he had once been. He was getting better, but it was slow going. He had nightmares, he forgot what year it was, sometimes he even forgot that the war was over and flinched at everything, every noise; most of the time he sat sullenly, badmouthing Snape and the Malfoys for manipulating Hadriana to the dark side and making her hate them. 

Remus thought that Hadriana had made her own decisions about them, based on truth rather than others' opinions. The girl was intelligent and astute. They had been bullies, and had gotten off with barely a smack on the wrist. Sirius had blown a gasket at Skeeter's article about Dumbledore and the bias. Remus had merely sat in miserable silence, knowing it to be more than true. 

Remus looked up from the paper, sighing when he realised that Sirius had slipped from the room. 

"Shit." 

***

Healer Cassius jotted down several notes as he stood by Heiress Potter-Black's bed. She was stable, thanks to Professor Snape's quick thinking and actions. They had dosed the girl with purging potions and set her up with a saline drip, but it was up to Hadriana herself now to pull through. 

Outside the private room was two Aurors, Tonks and Shacklebolt, who had been assigned as guards for the girl by Amelia Bones. Cassius had never worked with such a high profile person before, let alone a high profile eleven year old. It was strange. Hadriana looked so small, so pale in her bed. 

Cassius checked the orb that magically transferd saline into Hadriana, squinting as he performed several charms. 

Muffled conversation came from outside, and Cassius turned and sighed. Sirius Black was arguing with Tonks and Shacklebolt - very emphatically. Lord and Lady Malfoy had been very firm when telling Cassius and his supervisor to not let the man inside. 

Cassius felt dread unspool in his belly when the Malfoys arrived. He had urged them to go home and change. Now they were back, and Black was kicking up a fuss. 

Cassius sighed again and made his way into the hall, steeling himself. 

"She's my blood daughter, Malfoy. I have rights!" Black blustered.

"Rights you lost when you chose revenge over your blood daughter," Lord Malfoy said scathingly, "If you will excuse us, our daughter needs us," 

" _She isn't your daughter!"_ Black exploded, and Cassius flinched, "James and Lily Potter are her parents, not you and Narcissa!" 

Cassius threw his shoulders back, "This is a hospital!" He snapped coldly at Black, who jumped and faced him, shamefaced, "There are very sick patients here, including Heiress Potter-Black. If you would be so kind as to be quiet!" 

“Can I see her?” Black asked desperately.

“No,” Cassius said unsympathetically, not finding himself very impressed by Black. The man _had_ abandoned Heiress Potter-Black to be abused by muggles. It sickened him, but he showed no such bias presently.

Black went red with clear anger, “Why not?” he demanded.

“You are not on the list of approved visitors,” Cassius said blandly.

Black shot the Malfoys a poisonous look, “Let me see her,”

Lord Malfoy looked smug, “You must be approved by Madame Bones, head investigator of the case,”

Black looked ready to attack Lord Malfoy, but Auror Shacklebolt stepped in, “I’ll escort you back to your room, Mr Black,”

Cassius watched as Black slumped and shuffled off dejectedly. He still felt no sympathy. He turned to Lord and Lady Malfoy, “Your daughters vitals have improved, and the purging potion is doing its job. She will wake up when she is ready, Lord and Lady Malfoy,”

“Thank you, Healer Cassius,” Lord Malfoy said gratefully.

Cassius nodded and continued down the hall. He had rounds to do.

***

She eyed the paper with a satisfied grin and brought her teacup to her mouth, letting out a small, gleeful giggle before taking a sip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. My bad?  
> Bit of drama there at the end, ain't there? Well, next chapter should be up within a week or so. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an update, more of a poll - I'd like your guys' opinion on 2 stories I'm mulling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an update, more of a poll - I'd like your guys' opinion on 2 stories I'm mulling over.

This isn't an update, more of a poll - I'd like your guys' opinion on 2 stories I'm mulling over. 

**Option one: Harry Potter & Game of Thrones cross over **

Harry chooses to abandon the Wizarding World and Death sends her to a new world, the World of Ice and Fire by 'chance' and she's reborn as Helia Baratheon, only trueborn daughter of Cersei and Robert. She basically fucks shit up. Dany/Helia/Jon 

**Option 2 - Harry Potter & Marvel Cinematic Universe **

Same premise as ^^ in which Harry's reborn in a new world, this time as Tony Stark's younger sister, keeps her magic, is raised by Tony, and becomes an Avenger. Harry/? (Leaning towards Bucky pairing) 

***

Shoot off in the comments and lemme know whattcha think. Either comment 1 or 2 depending on which you'd like to see first (I'll probably end up writing both tbh). Also leave some suggestions, I'd love to hear them. 

Thank you!!! 

P.s. real update tomorrow ppl (: 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: in this chapter, I touch a bit on some religions. I myself am not entirely religious, but I believe in the freedom for people to believe, worship, and pray to whomever God or gods they believe in. I will not tolerate anyone going off in my comments about which religion is the "right" religion or any bashing for anyone's personal beliefs and/or religion. Thank you very much.
> 
> P.s. I've changed Tom's new identity because a lovely reader pointed out that Tom would never choose such a muggle name as 'eric' or keep the name Tom attached to his name whatsoever. Thanks!

Agluk dissolved into vicious, emphatic swearing when he saw the most recent issue of the Daily Prophet. He angrily crumpled it into a ball and lit it afire, glowering at the flickering flames. Hadriana poisoned and in St Mungo's, Amelia Bones’ case stalled. Who the hell could have done such a thing, who would?

Scowling mutinously, Agluk stood and promptly exited his office. He made his way absently through the confusingly twisted, cavernous sub-level hallways of the bank where only the goblins themselves and certain goblin friends could enter. He stepped into his apartment and slammed the door, grumbling under his breath.

“Agluk?” his wife asked, brow raised imperiously, “Did you just slam the door?”

Agluk smiled as innocently as possible, “Sorry, my beloved. I was distracted,” he said, spying the Daily Prophet on the coffee table in the den. He scowled at it mutinously, “Have you read that?”

Enxa nodded, expression hardening, “Whomever did such a thing to a wee child should be tortured,”

Agluk grunted in agreement and sat on the sofa next to his wife, sighing. She leaned against him, knowing he needed comfort. He had told her plainly what he had been through, how Hadriana Potter-Black had brought him along with Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, and herself from the future. Enxa had been horrified to learn of the future that would have undoubtedly come to pass all because of one power hungry man. She had ranted and raved about what Hadriana had gone through, too, and ‘poor Tom.’

Agluk wouldn’t call the Dark Lord ‘poor Tom,’ to his face, but he did chuckle about it to himself sometimes. Enxa had suffered from empty nesting since their youngest had moved out and gone off to become one of the best Wardsmith’s in Eastern Europe, and hearing of the plight of two young humans had made her maternal instincts rise ferociously.

“I hope they catch the bastard who did this,” Enxa said sternly, sitting up to grab the paper. She rustled it, glaring, “The poor child,”

“Bones is one of the best,” Agluk assured his wife, rubbing her back soothingly, “And the world at large won’t stand for their _Saviour_ being poisoned,”

Enxa turned and eyed him, a smirk on her face at the sour note in Agluk's voice, “You are very fond of her,”

Agluk frowned, “If not for her discovering what Dumbledore did in our previous lives, she would have been murdered by a woman she believed she loved, Enxa. The girl has been through hell and back and still she decided to save the world, save _us_ ,”

Enxa smiled, “You’re getting soft in your old age, my love,”

Agluk feigned indignation, “Who are you calling old? You’re ten years older than me!”

Enxa laughed, tossing away the paper. Agluk sighed as she shifted back into his arms, his gaze drawn to the stack of papers and folders on his desk across the room; the information from Hadriana's vaults. The state of them were terrible, money taken without authorisation, artefacts and books and family heirlooms stolen.

Agluk sighed again, planting a kiss to Enxa's temple, before standing and shuffling toward the stack. Time to get to work.

***

Amelia sat hunched over her desk as she poured over the Restricted Potions Ingredients order list from Alerie's Apothecary in Diagon Alley; all deadly and dangerous ingredients were closely moderated and sold only to those with potions masteries or strict permission from the Minister. Aconite, more commonly known as wolfsbane, was one such ingredient.

The only problem was that over three thousand witches and wizards had purchased it in the last year alone.

Amelia sat back and rubbed at her stinging eyes, sighing softly, “Gods damn it,” she uttered, feeling a sense of hopelessness. She had her best Aurors on the case, but they were themselves rifling through lists from surrounding countries, as it was highly likely the attempted murderer had bought the wolfsbane from another country in order to not get caught.

Lord and Lady Malfoy offering a reward was smart, as it would motivate those who may have seen or heard something to come forward. But it also meant that a lot of false witness statements had also been filed. The most ridiculous so far came from some old biddy claiming she had seen the Dark Lord himself purchase the poison.

Ludicrous. The Dark Lord was gone and dead. Had been for ten years.

A knock at the door startled Amelia, and she sat up straighter, “Come in,” she called, exhaling softly as Moody clunked inside holding his list of buyers, “Please, tell me you found something,”

“Maybe,” the veteran Auror said gruffly, sitting down stiffly, “Two buyers whose names stuck out to me; Margaret Prewett and Severus Snape,”

Amelia levelled Moody with an unimpressed look, “Snape was cleared, Alastor,”

Alastor looked annoyed, “I know. But this Margaret Prewett doesn’t add up. There’s no sign of her anywhere in Germany, where the Wolfsbane was purchased, or any surrounding areas,”

Amelia peered at the list, “She also purchased enough wolfsbane to kill two grown men,”

Alastair grunted, “The Prewett name also died out in the last war,”

“Did you check how many Margaret’s are registered with the surrounding Ministry’s?” Amelia asked, looking up at Alastor.

Alastor looked vaguely offended, but reached over and flipped the pages she was reading and jabbed a finger at the page, “There’s five hundred Margaret’s in London alone, Amelia,”

Amelia sighed, “Any known well?”

Alastor raised a brow, “Margaret Ann Weasley,”

***

Hadriana groaned pitifully as she woke up, eyes squinting. She felt, to put it bluntly, like absolute shit. Her stomach was a knotted mess of nausea, her vision blurred in and out of focus, and her mouth had the lingering taste of cranberry juice and it burned uncomfortably.

“Hadriana?”

She turned her head, grimacing as her discomfort intensified. It felt as though thousand of ants crawled all over her body, burrowing under her skin and dancing a jig. Next to her, Cissa, Lucius and Draco sat peering at her in concern.

“w'appn'ed?” she slurred, wincing at the uselessness of her tongue and lips; her mouth didn’t seem to want to compute with her brain.

“You were poisoned with aconite,” Draco said shakily, his face pale and drawn.

Hadriana stared, stupefied, “Well,” she mumbled awkwardly, “S'not ideal,”

Lucius choked a half incredulous, half humorous laugh, “Indeed not,”

Cissa sighed and clasped Hadriana's hand, “The Healers have done everything. They purged your system of most of the poison and gave you a bezoar once the level of aconite in your system lowered,”

Hadriana frowned, “Thought b'zors cured all poi'zn's,”

“The amount of Aconite you ingested was five times the lethal amount. The healers are amazed you’re alive.”

 **I wouldn’t have let you die** , Death uttered petulantly in her mind, but Hadriana felt too lethargic to jump or even twitch, **Of course a poison as pathetic as aconite couldn’t kill the Mistress of Death.**

Hadriana sighed in relief, attempting to smile at the Malfoys, “S'rry ya party was ruined,”

Cissa shook her head, “It doesn’t matter,” she said sincerely, “You’re more important than a party, Hadriana,”

Lucius gently pushed Hadriana’s hair back from her forehead, expression pained, “You and three others were poisoned, but they didn’t drink as much juice as you. Madame Bones is on the war path,”

“Molly Weasley was arrested,” Draco blurted, a little more colour in his cheeks, “She bought wolfsbane in Germany under a false name,”

Hadriana’s brows rose. She didn’t think it was Molly, the woman was part of a long term plan to take everything Hadriana owned; all her money, properties, everything. She wouldn’t incur Dumbledore’s wrath by ruining his plans so early in their game.

“Why wolfsbane?” She rasped, frowning, “Why not something that would instantly kill me?”

Cissa looked thoughtful, “Perhaps whoever did it wanted you to be in pain as you...died,”

Hadriana coughed, groaning as her body protested. She waved away Draco and Cissa's suddenly activated mother henning and glanced at Lucius, “Did anyone overhear you telling your allies in the Wizengamot about my plan for a werewolf sanctuary?”

Lucius’ eyes widened, “Perhaps. I told Lords Lestrange, Nott, Crabbe, Greengrass and Goyle,”

Draco looked as though he was thinking furiously, “Umbitch...she hates werewolves,”

“She wasn’t in the room,” Lucius said, “She stormed from the room rather swiftly after the session,”

“Daphne hates me,” Hadriana uttered, “Would her father discuss it with her?”

Cissa hissed lowly, looking utterly furious, “How would it have gotten back to Umbridge?”

Lucius positively radiated fury, his blue eyes like chips of ice. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hadriana's forehead before standing, hand curling tightly around the head of his cane, “I will go speak to Madame Bones,”

After Lucius left and Hadriana stopped internally freaking out about the show of affection, she turned to look at Cissa, “Was it the poisoning, or did I see the bloody Dark Lord at the Ball?”

***

Tom confidently strode into Gringotts Bank and toward a teller, his shoes clicking on the marble floor. So late at night, only two tellers were on duty. He stopped a respectable distance from the tellers table and nodded politely, “Master Goblin, I would like to see a Manager about my accounts,”

“Name?” the Goblin drawled, clearly bored.

Tom smiled sharply, “Tomas Marvolo Riddle,”

Despite the goblins notorious neutrality in wizarding wars, the teller still looked up sharply and stared. Then he turned and barked orders at the guard by the desk in Gobbledygook.

“ _Take Mr Riddle to King Agluk post-haste!”_

Tom smiled politely and nodded at the teller, receiving a ghastly grin in return, before turning sharply on his heel to follow the guard down a large, dark hall. After a short walk, the guard stopped outside an ornately carved door and knocked sharply thrice.

“ _Enter!”_

The guard pushed open the door and waved Tom inside; he nodded gratefully at the guard and stepped inside, silently closing the door behind him.

Sitting behind a plain but large desk sat King Agluk of the Goblin Race. He bowed lowly, respectfully, and rose when the king bid him.

“Sit, Mr Riddle,” Agluk ordered, looking slightly harried but serious, “I see that Hadriana gave you your gift,”

Tom sat, smoothly crossing his legs, and smiled slightly, “Indeed she did,” he said, clasping his hands on his lap, “She told you?”

Agluk smiled sharply, “Hadriana and I keep in regular contact. She complained to me about rabbits and a basilisk?”

Tom huffed a laugh, “Yes, she complained to me, also. Threatened me, too,”

Agluk snorted, “Only Hadriana Potter-Black would threaten a Dark Lord,”

“Indeed,” Tom said, “Shall we get down to business?”

“Of course, Mr Riddle.” Agluk grabbed the inheritance parchment and slid it across the table with a knife.

Tom went through with the test, already knowing what it would say. His mother and fathers names, grandparents, monetary, property, and artefact inheritances, etcetera. He had done the same at Theodorus’ urging during the summer between third and fourth year – the year he discovered his Slytherin ties.

Agluk grunted at the parchment, nodding briskly, “All is in order. Are you fine with keeping Hadriana Potter-Black as your heir?”

“Yes.” Tom healed his hand then rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, “I would like to change my identity, perhaps become my own son? Close enough relation that I might still become Lord Slytherin,”

Agluk grunted again in affirmation, “Of course, Mr Riddle. What shall your new name be?”

Tom hummed thoughtfully, “Rhydian Marvolo Gaunt, I think,”

“Rhydian being the name of a Welsh Saint, and a Wizard the muggles knew nothing about,” Agluk said, looking amused. Tom merely smiled, and the goblin king continued, “We can falsify records stating that Tom Riddle, your true self, had relations with some nameless, faceless woman in your ranks and in turn had you - at the end of the war she vanished into obscurity, but recently died and so you came forth for your birthright,”

Tom and Agluk continued working together for over an hour, and when he finally left the bank it was with a gleaming silver ring upon his finger and another, charmed to make people not recognise him as Tom Riddle, former Dark Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore could see him and not realise whom he truly was. It was a perfect piece of craftsmanship, and Tom smiled slyly at the rings adoring his long, pale fingers as he entered Madame Malkin’s; he needed robes.

***

Hadriana had almost thrown a fit when her healer arrived to empty her bladder with a spell; she had argued that she felt fine but she was not about to let someone urinate for her. Healer Cassius sighed, resigned, and helped her from her hospital cot to the bathroom. She sat on the loo, glaring at the closed door, as she did her business.

Now, though, she sat on her bed surrounded by her friends. Theo and Blaise had glomped on her the moment they saw her, faces drawn and pale with concern.

“If it was Umbridge, you have to wonder _how_ she got permission to purchase a highly controlled substance,” Theo said, ever the politician in training.

Blaise’s eyes gleamed, “You think the minister signed off on it?”

“Fudge is an idiot, but he’s not a murderer,” Hadriana said, “If he did sign off on it, he isn’t aware of what he signed,”

Draco scowled mutinously, “I hope father eviscerates them,”

“ _I’ll_ eviscerate them,” Hadriana said angrily, picking at her already peeling nail polish.

“Oh, that I want to see. Our Ana destroying her enemies,” Blaise all but crowed, expression lit with eagerness.

Theo pretended to wipe away a tear, “They grow up so fast,”

Hadriana huffed a laugh, “I’m technically nineteen, you know that right?”

“Shush, let us have our moment,” Draco said, patting her hand, “Plus, you never really got to enjoy being a kid, Ana, why don’t you enjoy it?”

Hadriana shrugged uncomfortably, “I never got to be a kid, even growing up at the Dursleys.”

Blaise scowled, “I still think they should have been Kissed,”

“Death is too good for them,” Theo said coldly, “Let them rot in Azkaban for the rest of their pathetic lives,”

Hadriana really did adore her friends, especially their protective, bloodthirsty nature. It would definitely come in handy in the future.

***

Hadriana woke in the dead of night to find Riddle sitting at her bedside. She groaned and sat up, muttering, “You are _so_ creepy,”

Tom snorted faintly, “Thank you,”

“You would take that as a compliment, wouldn’t you?” she said, reaching for the pitcher of water on the bedside table; she hadn’t been pleased when the healers ordered she remain another night for observation, but Cissa had put her foot down. She downed a cup of water, eyeing Tom closely, “What are you doing here?”

Tom sighed, “I wanted to make sure you were all right,”

Hadriana smiled slowly, “Were you worried about me, Tom?” she asked sweetly, batting her eyes impishly.

“I’m regretting it now,” he deadpanned, thought Hadriana could see his amusement.

She chuckled, leaning back against her pillow, “I’m all right, I guess. Still a bit nauseous, but the healers said that’s common. I’m just pissed off that my plans for this Yule were ruined,”

“Yes.” Tom’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “I truly do wish to hear the prophesy – the true prophesy,”

Hadriana’s stomach twisted. The mere thought that Dumbledore manipulated the prophesy to suit his needs made her feel worse than the wolfsbane had. If he had done so, so many people had died unnecessarily because of it. Because of him, war had erupted within the Wizarding World.

Hadriana looked up at Tom, “Do you know how to get in contact with Fenrir Greyback?”

Tom nodded, “Yes, why?”

“I want to open a werewolf sanctuary at Potter Manor in Wales. It’s warded to the back teeth, a forest on the property, and big enough for over two hundred to live there,” Hadriana explained, picking at a loose thread in her blanket, “I think Umbridge overheard Lucius and decided to poison me,”

Tom’s eyes gleamed in the low light of the room, “Your assets would have been given to the Ministry if you died without an heir,”

Hadriana smiled, “No, they wouldn’t have. I named Draco as Heir to the Potter and Black fortunes, Neville to the Gryffindor fortune, and you get the Peverell and Slytherin fortunes,”

Tom’s brows rose almost to his hairline, “Smart. You discussed this with Narcissa and Lucius?”

“Yeah, they witnessed me signing my will. It’ll change, if I have kids; but for now it works seeing as though I’m eleven again,” Hadriana said, grimacing a bit.

Tom fought the urge to smile, “Indeed. I almost forgot how small you were,”

Hadriana gasped in outrage, “Excuse me, Tom Riddle, I’ve seen you as a boy,”

Tom’s amusement vanished, “What?”

Hadriana frowned, “You don’t know that Dumbledore has a cabinet of memories of you from when you were a kid? I spent my entire sixth year watching them.” Tom’s expression was coldly blank, and she continued, “I think his plan for me to see you as an irredeemable monster backfired, though,”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mostly commiserated with you. Our childhoods were eerily similar, Tom, except I didn’t grow up during the Blitz like you,” she said, frowning deeply, “Gods, that would have been _hell_ ,”

“What...did he show you?” Tom asked coolly.

“Uh,” Hadriana uttered, squinting her eyes as she thought, “The first time he met you at Wools Orphanage; your father, mother, uncle, and grandfather; and when you asked Slughorn about Horcruxes,”

A muscle in Tom’s jaw flickered, “I see. He truly knows no bounds,”

“I almost throttled the man when he set your wardrobe on fire,” she said, frowning deeply, “if he’d have done that to me I would have lost it,”

Tom levelled her with a Look, “Indeed. ‘ _We don’t tolerate bullying, Tom_.’ Bullshit,”

“What you did was self-preservation,” she said, “I can’t imagine that people were tolerant of weird shit in the thirties and forties,”

Tom smiled humourlessly, “I was exorcised a few times. The matrons thought me possessed by the devil,”

“Gods,” Hadriana said, “And people wonder why we despise muggles,”

“Hm.” Tom relaxed in his seat, legs crossed and had loosely clasping the head of a cane. Hadriana eyed him, noticing that he greatly resembled the soul shade from the diary in her passed life, only a bit older.

 _Were all former Dark Lords so handsome_?, she wondered, then mentally slapped herself. Sure, Tom was handsome in a dark, _I might rip your spleen from your body if I got bored_ way, but Hadriana didn’t really want to think about it. He may have looked twenty-five but he was old enough to be her grandfather. _Gross. He’s, like, seventy, isn’t he?_

Tom cleared his throat, “Once you have been discharged, we must at once go obtain the prophesy. I will contact Fenrir on your behalf as well,”

Hadriana schooled her features and shoved thoughts of how handsome the dark lord was from her mind, “Sounds like a plan. Greyback doesn’t actually eat kids, does he?”

Tom snorted, “No, Hadriana. He has built a carefully crafted reputation over the years because of how werewolves are treated so he and his pack won’t be approached. You might ask him why he bit Remus Lupin when you meet,”

“Remus said that it was revenge on Lyall Lupin, his dad, for being prejudice,” Hadriana said unsurely.

Tom stood, smiling down at her ( _stupid, handsome dark lords),_ “Was it?”

Hadriana gaped, watching as he exited her room and vanished. She laid back, scowling at the ceiling, “Bloody dark lords and their enigmatic one liners,”

***

Lucius sighed wearily as he entered his bedroom, pulling off his robes as he did. Narcissa was already in bed, her hair loose around her shoulders. She watched him, eyes peering at him over the top of her reading glasses.

“What happened?” she asked, closing her book to give him her undivided attention.

“I spoke with Amelia Bones and she agreed to look into Umbridge,” he said, entering their walk-in wardrobe to change into his pyjamas; he quickly changed and joined her in bed, kissing her on the mouth, “Molly Weasley checked out. She never changed her name on the Controlled Substances registry after marrying Arthur,”

“Why was she purchasing wolfsbane?” Narcissa asked sharply.

Lucius exhaled tiredly, “For a Pesticide Potion,”

Narcissa looked annoyed, “Umbridge?”

“Being questioned in the morning.” Lucius stared at the ceiling, “The Dark Lord spoke to me at the Ministry. He’s...furious Hadriana was poisoned,”

“Yes, I saw him at St Mungo’s.” Narcissa laid down and faced him, a thoughtful expression on her face, “He looks...well,”

Lucius huffed, “The goblins have assisted him in regards to his identity, and he is prepared to begin a revolution,”

“It is long passed time Dumbledore’s machinations are ceased and our world brought back to its former glory, like when Merlin lived.” Narcissa shifted, resting her head on Lucius’ shoulder, “We shall never reach the height that Avalon and Camelot were,”

While muggles believed the Arthurian legend to be just that, a legend and myth of a time of strife against the Saxon invaders of England, witches and wizards all over the world knew it wasn’t. Before the Saxon and Anglo-Saxon invaders of England and much of Europe thousands of years ago, witches and wizards lived openly and freely in what was known as Camelot, also referred to as Avalon; but then came witch persecution and hysteria, so Merlin conferred with Arthur and decided to secret away the Magical world.

King Arthur, Merlin’s closest friend and lover, had pushed back the Saxon invaders. But it was too late. Too many witches and wizards lost their lives, and the secrecy remained. In Welsh muggle mythology, the Wizarding World was referred to as _Annwfyn,_ the Otherworld. Christianity called it Heaven; essentially a world of delights and magic in which those who lived there were gifted with eternal youth and food was ever abundant. 

Lucius thought that muggles were odd. The Wizarding World was not without strife and darkness. But perhaps the thought of dying and ascending to such a place gave muggles a sense of closure and hope, so they would not fear death.

“No, not in our lifetime. But let us hope that our descendants to come live in a world free of magical limitations,” Lucius murmured tiredly, allowing his heavy eyelids to close.

“If anyone can do it, my love, it is our Hadriana,” Narcissa murmured quietly.

Lucius had no doubts about that, but it was obvious to him that already people had reservations about the coming new regime. Hadriana would make a great many enemies in the coming months, years; Lucius swore on Mother Magic herself that he would do all he could to assist and protect her.

***

Hadriana was beyond glad that she was released from the hospital two days after she woke up. She thanked the healers that had saved her life and happily stepped into the Floo, stepping out into the Malfoys receiving room.

“I’m happy to be home,” she announced happily, grunting as a small form latched onto her. She looked down, smiling at Dobby, “Hi there, Dobby,”

“Dobby be so happy that Miss Hadriana is okay!” he squeaked, large, green eyes wet with tears.

“Thank you,” she said fondly, petting the elf’s shoulder, “I am, too, Dobby,”

Dobby released her, did a little jig, and popped away with a crack of displaced air. Hadriana shook her head in amusement and turned to Draco, Lucius and Narcissa; they looked amused by the elf’s clear adoration of Hadriana.

“He and the other elves have been stress baking for days,” Draco said, smirking, “We have an abundance of treats to last months,”

Hadriana snorted, “Great. What are the plans for today?”

“I’m taking you to the Hall of Prophesy,” Lucius announced, and Hadriana's stomach dropped, “Do you wish to go now or wait?”

“Let’s go get it over with,” Hadriana said with no small amount of dread.

Lucius nodded and ushered her through the Floo once more. She stumbled out the other side into the Ministry Atrium; people turned to gawk at her and Lucius as they made their way to the registry desk.

The young man sitting at the desk gawked openly at her, “Here you are, Miss – Heiress Potter-Black,”

“Thanks,” she said blandly, too nervous to be polite. She attached her register badge to her robes and mechanically followed Lucius to the elevators.

They stepped into one of the dozens of lifts and clutched the handholds available. Half a dozen witches and wizards were squeezed into the space, many of them looking harried. Paper plain memos hovered above their head in a multitude of colours. She stared at the doors as the lift jerked into abrupt motion, jerking about like a demented roller-coaster.

All too soon, after several stops, Lucius and Hadriana arrived in the Department of Mysteries. They walked down the silent, marble hall to the Hall of Prophesy. The woman at the desk looked supremely bored but jolted to attention when she saw them.

“Welcome to the Hall of Prophesy, may I have your name?” she asked robotically.

“Hadriana Potter-Black,” she replied, ignoring the double take the witch did rather comically.

An orb on the desk glowed blue and a large, leather bound ancient book slammed open, pages ruffling importantly. The witch adjusted her glasses and peered at the page, “Ah, yes. One prophesy pertaining to Hadriana Potter-Black and Tomas Marvolo Riddle, ninetieth row, fiftieth across,”

“Thank you,” Lucius said, placing a gentle hand on Hadriana’s shoulder.

The Hall of Prophesy looked the same as it had in Hadriana’s past life. Rows upon rows of tall, foreboding shelves of glowing blue crystal orbs filled the room. She and Lucius made their way through, keeping their eyes peeled for the right row and prophesy. It, surprisingly, didn’t take long for them to find it.

Hadriana stared at the innocuous orb on the shelf, her mouth dry and heart thundering. She had never had the opportunity to hear the prophesy in the first life; she and her...friends had been intercepted by Death Eaters almost immediately upon finding it.

Now, she reached out with a slightly trembling hand and grasped the cold, smooth crystal and held it.

“You have to smash it at your feet,” Lucius murmured, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes.

Hadriana inhaled deeply then dropped the orb. Pale, blue smoke rose from where the orb shattered and rose about her feet and ankles like a ghostly snake. Sybil Trelawney's raspy, airy voice all but boomed in the silence of the room.

“ _The betrayed and deceived approaches, Borne as the Harvest Ends, touched by Death and The Mother, chosen by the gods themselves as magic wanes, the Chosen shall be marked by her equal, souls entwined for eternity, marked for guidance, marked for victory over the false Lord of Light, the betrayed and deceived approaches, borne as the Harvest Ends...borne to save us from annihilation.”_

Hadriana drew in a shaky breath and looked at Lucius, whose eyes were wide and astonished, “Well,” she began, licking her dry lips, “The prophesy was fake,”

***

Severus shoved the contents of his desk to the floor, silently raging as the letter from Hadriana – the paper ripped in places and damp in others – burned to ash in the hearth. He kicked an ink well across the flagstones, watching in satisfaction as it shattered upon impact with the wall.

_‘Sev, the prophesy is fake. I’m sorry.’_

Seven simple words, and yet they brought Severus nothing but rage and agony. He had been deceived, tricked into bringing about Lily’s death; his only friend, her life snuffed out all because of an old man’s obsession with power, with stringing people along like puppets.

Dumbledore had ruined lives, and was well on his way to destroying the entirety of the Wizarding World. And for _what_? To be the King of its ashes? To be the world’s great saviour? It made Severus feel sick to his stomach.

Collapsing into a chair, Severus placed his head in his hands. He wanted to weep, but his tears had long run out. He knew if he allowed himself to break, it would probably be irreparable; he had to be strong. For the students, for Hadriana. He had already fucked up one lifetime, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake.

The watchful eyes of Headmasters passed stared down at him, most of them full of concern and astonishment. Severus Snape was not an emotive man, and yet seven words had all but destroyed his iron-clad control.

Fawkes trilled softly and flew to Severus, landing lightly on his knee. He sat up, hands dropping from his face. He gently pet the orange and red avian, his anger ebbing away, “Thank you, Fawkes,” he murmured. Fawkes had returned shortly after Dumbledore had been tossed out; phoenixes had no masters, and Fawkes was rumoured to have been around Hogwarts since the Founders time.

Fawkes sang a cheerful, uplifting tone and leaned into Severus’ touch, making his lips twitch in amusement.

“Are you all right, son?” Phineas Black asked gruffly, peering down at him from his portrait.

“Yes.” Severus looked up, nodding gratefully. He swiftly changed the subject, “Did Albus act suspiciously in here, Phineas?”

Phineas jerked his chin to a cupboard built between two bookshelves, “Look in there. He’s got more memories stored than what’s normal – and not all are his,”

Severus waited for Fawkes to move before standing. He strode to the cupboard and opened it, eyes widening when he saw just how many vials of pale, swirling memories sat on the shelves above a glimmering pensive. He peered at the small, looping handwriting on the vials closely. _T.M.R - W.O, T.M.R – W.O, M.G – L.H, H.S – H!, A.P.W.B.D – T.M.R, E.J.P.S – T.S._

Severus froze, staring at the vial with his parents initials. Did he dare to view it? Why did dumbledore have his mother’s memories, anyway? He pocketed the vial, and moved on to the others, his unease growing. _H.L.P – V.D, P.D – H.L.P_ , _J.P – S.S, R.L – A.P.W.B.D, P.P – A.P.W.B.D, L.E – S.S, J.P, L.E, M.M, P.S, C.F, S.B, S.B, M.W, R.W;_ on and on it went, a collection of memories Severus didn’t particularly want to see, for whatever the memories were of couldn’t be good.

Severus turned to the bookshelves, frowning suspiciously. He pulled his wand from its holster, “ _Finite Incantatem!”_ He intoned, blinking when several books’ titles upon their spines shivered and changed. He stared in shock, murmuring the tiles to himself, “ _Arts most Foul, Darkest and Blakest of Magicks, Mind Magicks and Mental Manipulation, Moste Potente Potions, Magicks Moste Evile and Vile, The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy, Malleus Maleficarum,”_

Severus swallowed thickly, looking up at Phineas – the portrait looked as shocked as he felt himself. That a man like Dumbledore had books on necromancy, and Black Magicks made his stomach roil with nausea. Not even the Dark Lord had performed Black Magicks, only the darker side of the dark arts.He crossed to the Floo and tossed in some powder.

“Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't offend anyone's religion in this chapter. 
> 
> Ooohhh! The plot thickens...heh. Tom and Hadriana have met, and Hadriana has a crush lmao girls a bit stunned that ole Tommy boy is so handsome. Also, the real prophesy....hadriana is not happy. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who voted in my poll for which story they'd like to hear. I'm going to leave the poll open until my next update, which will most likely be in a few days then count them up. Thanks again! Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm so, so sorry for the delay with this chapter. Real life got in the way and I just haven't had a lot of time to write. Then my brother was released from prison, so that was an emotional roller-coaster, THEN my work was stolen. A lovely reader alerted me and I've taken the appropriate steps to have it solved.  
> Also, sorry it's so short. Writers block is a bitch.

Hadriana stared at the headstone of her parents grave. She stared at their names, eternally carved into stone, and the epithet ‘ _The last enemy to be destroyed is death,’_ and their birthdays and the day of their deaths.

After hearing the true prophesy, Hadriana had asked Lucius to apparate her to Godrics Hollow. She remembered being here in her past life with Hermione. She remembered the grief that had welled up, the tears that had fallen.

Now all Hadriana felt was anger.

James and Lily Potter had been stupid to have trusted Dumbledore. They had placed all their eggs on once basket, and that basket had had a false bottom, opening when they least expected it. Now their eggs lay shattered.

Hadriana turned away from the grave and made her way through the small, out of the way cemetery. Everything about Godrics Hollow was small; the houses, the shops, the streets. She walked down the street, her shoes sinking into the snow, and somehow found herself standing in front of her old home.

A sign hung on the gate that read, ‘ _Here remains Potter Cottage, destroyed on 31 st of October, 1981, by the Dark Lord. James and Lily Potter lost their lives; they are survived by their daughter Harry – The Girl Who Lived.’ _

She looked up at the house, dismissing the memoriam; nature had long reclaimed it, ivy crawling up the stone exterior and around the exposed, charred remains of the top right corner, where the killing curse had undoubtedly backfired. Snow had all but drowned the house, making it look like a pale, hulking ghost in the gloomy, wintry sunlight.

Hadriana unlatched the gate and stepped inside. The front garden was overgrown and choked by weeds. She picked her way listlessly through the debris and through the front door, staring at the foyer floor; this is where her father had died, but she felt nothing. No grief, no anger, no sadness. She stepped over where James had laid dead and made her way up the creaking, old stairs. She turned right on the landing and made her way down the hall.

The nursery was all but destroyed. Two of its four walls had exploded outward, and a bit of the floor, too. Hadriana’s old crib remained, and a magical alphabet lay still on the walls. She stepped inside and dropped into a crouch, gingerly picking up a stuffed wolf that had seen better days. She brushed the toy free of dust and snow and stared at it. She didn’t remember ever playing with it.

Hadriana stared at the floor where her mother died, and again she felt nothing. No, that wasn’t quite true. She felt angry. Angry that Dumbledore had manipulated her parents, angry that they had fallen for it all, angry that they had been stupid enough to announce their allegiance for Dumbledore, angry that she had chosen to save such an ungrateful, cruel world.

Hadriana stared at the toy wolf in her hands, expression morphing into that of fury. She dropped the plush and turned, leaving behind the house she had been born in and spent fifteen months of her life. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, down the weedy garden path and out the gate.

Hadriana turned and faced the house from the street. Her wand slipped into her palm, and the first spell hit the overgrown grass and hedges, hungry, furious flames swallowing up everything in its path. The next three hit the house itself, and soon enough Hadriana stood watching as the house burned.

She felt a presence at her side and knew immediately who it was, “Everything that has ever gone wrong for either of us is because of him,” she said hollowly, almost choking on her rage, “I am going to destroy him, Tom, no matter who stands in my way,”

Hadriana looked up at Tom, whose burgundy eyes shone with black fury. He nodded, “And I will help you,”

***

Tom apparated them back to Malfoy Manor shortly after the flames burnt out. Hadriana ignored the Malfoys and made her way silently upstairs to her room, spelling the door locked behind her. Tom sighed and turned to Lucius, “She burned Potter Cottage to the ground,”

Lucius looked pained, “I didn’t want to leave her, my Lord, but she all but demanded me to,” 

“She needs to be alone right now,” Tom remarked, “I think if anyone pushes her, they may end up like the cottage,”

Naricssa sighed softly, motherly concern shining in her eyes, “How may we help you, my lord?”

Tom made a dismissive motion with his hand, “Call me either Tom or Rhydian, which is my new name. If I am to assist Hadriana my identity must never be brought into question,”

“Of course,” Lucius said, nodding amiably, “What happens next?”

Hadriana appeared in the doorway, effectively cutting them off, “What’s next is that we get rid of Dumbledore for good and begin restoring the Wizarding World, and shoring up our defences against the inevitability of muggles discovering magic,”

“Allow me to call Severus,” Lucius said, rising to his feet; but he needn’t have, as Severus entered the room with Amelia Bones in tow, looking exhausted, “Severus, Madame,”

“Lord and Lady Malfoy, Heiress Potter-Black,” Amelia greeted wearily, nodding to each of them. She politely dipped her chin at Tom, “I’m afraid we have a situation pertaining to Dumbledore,”

“What is it?” Lucius asked wearily.

Amelia sighed, “Severus was looking around his newly obtained offices at Hogwarts when he discovered dozens of books on Black Magicks, memories by the hundreds, and several other worrying things that belong to Dumbledore,”

“Why don’t you arrest him?” Hadriana asked, tone challenging as she stared at Amelia flatly.

Amelia sighed, “That is the problem. Albus Dumbledore has vanished,”

Tom clenched his jaw, “Do you have any leads as to where he may be?”

“His house is empty,” Severus announced, looking angry. He kept shooting Hadriana concerned glances.

“What’s more is that when I went to Nurmengard to question Gellert Grindlewald about possible places Albus would hide, we found him dead in his cell,” Amelia said quietly, “He had been...horrifically murdered,”

Tom’s brows rose. Dumbledore killed his own lover? What would possess the man to do such a thing? Or perhaps he had finally cracked and gone insane. Well, more insane than he already was.

Amelia's blue eyes were flinty and furious, “Albus Dumbledore is now Undesirable No.1 in the Wizarding World at large. I have sent reports to all Ministries over the globe to keep an eye out for him. He had books in his possession long thought completely destroyed, journals written in some sort of code in his own hand; the Unspeakable Decoders are trying to decipher them,”

Tom _really_ wanted to know what they said. Had he stupidly written down all his plans in little black books, even in code? It was a rather humorous thought that the man would be so stupid.

“It was also discovered that the Hogwarts Wards are all but _gone_. I have Auror Moody working on that with Goblin Warders. A specialist from Mumbai is coming to join the Hogwarts faculty to assist Severus and professors in repairing Hogwarts...negligent conditions.” Amelia sighed, looking suddenly exhausted as she rubbed viciously at her monocle with a corner of her robes, “I tell you this because Albus has an unhealthy fixation on Heiress Potter-Black and I want you to be cautious,”

“We thank you, Madame Bones,” Narcissa said gratefully, placing a hand on Hadriana’s shoulder, “We take Hadriana’s safety and well-being very seriously,”

The woman smiled tiredly, “I know. Well, I shall leave you. I have hundreds of memories to sort through. I can show myself out; good evening,”

Tom glanced at Hadriana, who was staring at nothing in particular with flared nostrils and anger blazing in her emerald eyes. He looked up and met Severus’ gaze, “You look like hell, Severus,”

Severus snorted, “I feel it, my lord. Rummaging through Dumbledore’s belongings for hours is not particularly fun,”

Tom saw Hadriana lean heavily against Narcissa from the corner of his eye, and he watched as the Malfoy’s kneeled before the girl and conversed with her softly and gently, as though soothing a spooked wild beast.

“What happened?” Severus asked.

“Hadriana burned Potter Cottage to the ground,” Tom explained, enjoying Severus’ shock. Tom himself had been stunned when he came across Hadriana watching as her former family home burned to the ground.

“My lord –” Severus began, but Tom swiftly cut him off.

“Severus I do not hold you accountable,” Tom said, “For what happened in our previous lives. You did what you thought was right, and it turned out you were correct. I...lost my way, delving too deeply into dark magic.” Severus couldn’t hide his shock, though he valiantly tried to. He nodded, and Tom continued, “What we must do now is help Hadriana. She will need us in the coming months, the coming years,”

Tom looked over at Malfoys, mouth twitching slightly. Hadriana was hugging Lucius and was being held by Draco – who had clearly appeared when Tom wasn’t looking – and seemed to be holding back tears. Narcissa stroked the girls hair gently, a small, sad smile on her face.

***

“That is so creepy,” Theo said with aplomb, scrutinising Hadriana closely as she practised her Metamorphagus abilities. She had begun to morph her features into Theo’s own and he clearly didn’t appreciate it much. 

Blaise was shaking his head, “Make your nose bigger,”

“Oi!” Theo barked. He smacked a giggling Draco around the head, frowning mightily.

Hadriana smiled faintly, allowing her features to return to that of her own. Her friends had come over to hear the true prophesy, and now it seemed that it was their life’s mission to make her smile. Draco had suggested she practice with her Metamorphagus abilities to distract her mind, and she appreciated it. She appreciated her friends.

Rita had reported on Potter Cottage's demise. She didn’t know it had been Hadriana to burn down her childhood home, but speculated that it had been Dumbledore or a follower of the Dark Lord. Sirius and Remus had written her, expressing their sadness at the news; but she hadn’t replied, uncaring for their sympathies.

Madame Bones was busily working on the case of her poisoning, but Hadriana was ninety-nine percent sure it had been Umbridge. The woman’s hatred of werewolves was legendary, and for Hadriana to have been poisoned with _wolfsbane_? Well, it was glaringly obvious who had done it. But the real question was how Umbridge discovered her plans for a werewolf sanctuary.

Speaking of the sanctuary, Tom – _Rhydian_ , how ironic, naming himself for a wizard named a Saint by oblivious muggles – had promised to track down his old friend Fenrir and explain her plans to him. But Fenrir was an expert at vanishing with his pack, what with wizards and the Ministry treating them like savage beasts. Hadriana now understood why Fenrir had fabricated a reputation as a wild animal; to keep people _very_ far from him and his pack.

Hadriana also knew that Tom – _Rhydian –_ wanted her help in dissecting the prophesy in its entirety. She had given him a copy of her memory from the Hall of Prophesy and he’d told her he would keep in touch. Truthfully, Hadriana didn’t _want_ to dissect the prophesy. Those words and their hidden meanings had destroyed everything for her.

But needs a must, she supposed.

“Turn into Draco now,” Blaise said demandingly, and Hadriana was forcefully torn from her turbulent thoughts.

Truly, she adored her friends.

***

Tom knew most, if not all, of Fenrir's hideouts. They had always been close, ever since their first meeting decades ago. Fenrir was a gruff, uncompromising man whose pack was his main priority; when Tom had tracked him down and expressed his wishes to make the Wizarding World a better place for all magical people and beings, the greatest werewolf alpha in all of the United Kingdom had been understandably sceptical; no wizard had ever wanted to _actively_ and openly protect werewolves and fight for their rights.

Fenrir had been pleasantly surprised upon seeing an article in the Daily Prophet two days later with the headline: **_NEW LORD SLYTHERIN ANNOUNCES DESIRE TO FIGHT FOR WEREWOLF RIGHTS IN WIZENGAMOT MEETING_**. But then it had all, admittedly, gone to shit.

Tom was still puzzled how it went to shit. One moment he was drawing up laws and legislation and the next he had been throwing about _crucio_ ’s as though they were going out of fashion. It baffled him, but he was sure he would get to the bottom of it. He had an inkling that Dumbledore, the immortal pain in his arse, had been behind the swift change in his mental state.

Tom had always been ruthless and cold, he knew that. But he had never been _torturous_ or _murderous_. Many thought he had been, what with him punishing those children at the Orphanage that hurt _him_. But back then, in the thirties and forties, it was a constant state of survival, especially when the war broke out. Food was rationed, warm clothes were scarce, and Wools’ had seen an influx of newly orphaned children. Then the Blitz came, and Londoners had been in a constant state of terror.

Tom had been singled out immediately by the matrons. He was too quiet, too watchful and intelligent. Then his accidental magic began, especially under the duress he’d experienced; then the matrons brought in priests to exorcise him, fully believing that he was possessed by the devil. _That_ had been traumatising, especially since the priests had tied him to the bed and shouted prayers at him.

Tom had been six the first time it happened. He still remembered the prayers the priests had spat at him, the smell of the man’s clothes, the feeling of being all but drowned in holy water. When the exorcisms hadn’t worked, the matrons had turned to corporal punishment.

‘ _Pain is penance, Tomas. The lord shall forgive thy sins if you prove to Him you are penitent.’_

Tom abruptly stopped walking and leaned against a tree, breathing raggedly. _Why_ was he thinking about his childhood? Probably witnessing Hadriana burn her childhood home down had made those long buried and suppressed memories rear their ugly heads.

Shaking his head, Tom straightened and continued walking. He paused, head tilted, and turned to see a large, grey wolf staring at him, lips peeled back from sharp, glistening fangs. Yellow-gold eyes watched him closely.

“Hello, Fenrir,” he said, leaning casually against a tree, hands in his pockets, “It’s been a long time, old friend,”

***

Hadriana reread the letter from Tom, a smile curving her lips. She looked up, waving the parchment a bit, “Greyback wants to meet me to talk about the sanctuary,”

Cissa smiled, a proud edge to it, “Wonderful, darling. When does he wish to meet?”

“Tonight,” Hadriana said, tossing the letter into the fire. She sat back down and sighed, staring at the folder of information Agluk had owled to her on Potter Manor; documents covering the wards around the house, the house elves that had been there, alone, since her father’s parents had died, and how many rooms and other such stuff there was in the house, “I’ll have to pop into Potter Manor and have the elves prepare it,”

“I can help you with that,” Lucius said, offering a small, encouraging smile. He and Cissa had worried endlessly over Hadriana's mood these passed few days; finding out the prophesy was fake had shaken everyone, but Hadriana especially. She had been...empty. It had alarmed them to see her that way, like a shell of her usual self.

Preparations began immediately. Lucius and Hadriana portkeyed to Potter Manor, location unplottable, while Cissa went shopping for generic clothing for the wolves that would soon enough be calling Potter Manor home.

Potter Manor was an impressive sight. Hadriana and Lucius had landed in what seemed to be the forecourt of the house, at the mouth of a circular drive. In the centre of the drive was a large, bubbling fountain. Water flowed over a lichen covered griffon with a roaring maw. The house itself sat grandly on a small hill, the red bricks covered with ivy and all manner of magical plants. It was three storeys, with white shutters either side of the dozens of windows.

Hadriana and Lucius walked around the left bend of the drive and up the stone stairs to the impressive, redwood double front door. Two lion head knockers sat on the doors, their teeth holding golden rings.

Hadriana scoffed, “Gryffindor, much?” she muttered, reaching for the door handle. Warmth zapped up her arm, and she gently twisted the handle and pushed the door open, stepping into a large, ostentatious foyer. Above hung a sparkling chandelier made of actual diamond, and two staircases curled against the walls to a landing above. To the right seemed to be a large sitting room, from what she could see, and to the left was another, smaller sitting room.

Several pops sounded in the silence, and Hadriana found herself being gawked at by seven elves. She smiled, “Hello, I’m Heiress Potter-Black. Who are you all?”

An older, female elf shuffled forward, “I being Franny, Mistress, and I is the Head Elf for the Potter family,”

A hunched, male elf spoke next, his golf ball sized eyes wet with tears, “I be Vinny, Mistress. These be mine and Franny's children, Minny and Zanny, and Minny’s mate Jeffy and theirs babies Belly, Delly, and Zaffy,”

Hadriana beamed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” she looked around, “You’ve kept the house in good condition, I’m glad,”

Franny looked seconds away from sobbing, “Mistress is kind, oh, yes. Is mistress wanting to live in the manor?”

“Not yet, Franny,” Hadriana said, frowning apologetically, “I’m letting some – friends of mine live here, through, for protection. They’re werewolves, is that okay? They won’t hurt you, I promise,”

Vinny puffed up a bit, “We's not being scared of wolfies, Mistress,”

Hadriana glanced at Lucius in amusement before addressing the elves once again, “Would you be able to prepare the rooms? I’m pretty sure that Greyback's pack is in the fifties at the moment, but there could be more. Many of them are families and partners, so some can share,”

“There be forty five rooms, Mistress, and the guest houses,” Minny said, looking less terrified and more excited at the prospect of helping so many people, “Jeffy and Zaffy can clean the guest houses,”

“Are there provisions?” Lucius asked, “Food and the like?”

Franny looked vaguely insulted, “Yessir, Potter Manor be's having cattle, piggies, chickies, and vegetable gardens. We make sure they kept in good condition. My Vinny's good with the animals,”

Hadriana breathed a sigh of relief, “Good. Are there any other animals on the property?”

Belly jumped in excitedly, “I be's looking after the horsies, Thestrals, and griffies, Mistress,”

Hadriana was surprised there were so many animals, but pureblood family’s were known to have magical creatures in their stables. She nodded, peering around, “I think that’s everything I needed to do before meeting Greyback,”

“Are there any portraits?” Lucius asked.

“Yes!” Delly said happily, “Misstress Dorea and Master Charlie have portraits in the library,”

“There’s a library?!” hadriana asked, stupefied. She hadn’t read that in the report; then again, she’d only been worried about the houses’ size and if it was big enough for a pack of wolves.

“Yessus,” Jeffy said, looking proud, “I's maintain the library, missus,”

Hadriana smiled, “Can you take me?”

“Yes, missus.”

***

Amelia sighed tiredly and let her monocle drop to her desk. Across from her, Severus looked just as exhausted as she felt. She thought it was the most human she’d ever seen him look; his robes were gone, and she had almost spat out her tea. Severus Snape was _fit_. Not something she’d ever thought she would think about the man.

The memories themselves they had been forced to watch were...horrible. So many little nuggets of information Dumbledore had squirreled away and hoarded for a rainy day. It made Amelia feel sick to her stomach.

It was clear now to Amelia that Dumbledore was a master puppeteer, a master manipulator. For decades he had been a pillar of light and hope for the Wizarding World, but the world had been fooled. Already staunch followers and friends of the old coot had sent the Minister Howlers for declaring Dumbledore Undesirable No.1. Many were unhappy, many wanted an explanation.

Rita Skeeter had contacted Amelia and offered to do an article in the Evening Prophet, verbatim what came from the Head Aurors mouth. Amelia was hesitant and wary of the woman; she had always been a sensationalist. But she needed the public to _understand_.

“You can go home, Severus,” Amelia said wearily, offering a tense smile to the man.

Severus sighed lowly, “I believe I will. Classes begin back up shortly and I must write up some plans,”

“Good luck,” Amelia said earnestly, nodding at Severus before he vanished into the floo. She turned to glare at the Pensieve next to her on a low table; she would have to write up reports on every memory and identify those they belonged to, “Gods, help me,”

***

Hadriana had never met Fenrir Greyback in her previous life. He had been a nebulous, faceless monster Remus had spoken about with hatred in his usually genial, gentle voice. The man before her didn’t look like a child murderer or mindless, savage beast.

He kind of looked like George Clooney, actually, but a bit gruffer and wilder. His hair, which had to have been black in his youth, was generously streaked with silver at the temples, his beard the same silvery colour. His eyes, surprisingly, were a warm hazel, teeth white and straight if not a little sharper than a usual person’s.

Oh, and he was insanely tall and muscular. It was _so_ unfair.

Fenrir crossed his impossibly muscular arms and stared Hadriana down, “Why are you doing this?” he demanded gruffly, an Irish lilt to his voice.

Hadriana smiled pleasantly, “Why not?” Greyback raised imperiously questioning brow, and Hadriana huffed, “For one, the way werewolves and other magical creatures, house-elves, for example, are treated is abominable in Wizarding Britain. Other European countries have no problem with werewolves, and they certainly don’t register and monitor them like wild beasts. I _loathe_ discrimination, and for two, well, it will piss certain people off and making people who hate me angry makes me _so happy_ ,”

Tom sighed and sipped his tea with an air of despair. Fenrir, however, grinned and flashed his sharp, pointy canines, “I like you, kid,”

Indignant, Hadriana scowled, “ _Excuse –_ ”

“Very good!” Tom said cheerfully, blatantly ignoring Hadriana's glare and Fenrir’s amusement, “I’m glad that was sorted. When is the Pack able to move into Potter Manor?”

Hadriana sighed, shrugging, “Whenever they want. I’ll collect some portkeys from Gringotts before Hogwarts starts back up and give them to Tom to give to you, Mister Greyback,”

Fenrir snorted, “Call me Fenrir, kid,”

Tom’s lips twitched in amusement at Hadriana’s clear annoyance, but promptly changed the subject, “What is being done in regards to your poisoning?”

“There is no proof that Umbridge is the perpetrator. Amelia said she would keep an eye out, but unfortunately there are no solid leads,” Hadriana explained, scowling.

Fenrir growled lowly, looking furious, “That _woman_ is one reason my Pack has to hide in the woods like animals,”

Hadriana sighed, “I know. I’m working on it, trust me, Fenrir,”

“Oh?” Tom queried, brows raised, “How?”

Hadriana smiled darkly, “When is the next full moon?”

Fenrir's hazel eyes gleamed yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an emotional roller-coaster for Hadriana in this one. She's slowly coming to terms with the fact that her parents were murdered by Tom because of Dumbles' machinations.  
> Next up: Grindlewalds cause of death, Dumbledore's inner thoughts, unlikely friendships, Umbitch gets a visitor, and Hadriana and Tom dissect the prophesy.


	16. Authors note

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. My grandfather had a stroke a few weeks ago and has unfortunately passed away so life is really shit at the moment. 

I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I'll let you know soon. 


End file.
